Estaremos Juntos Por Siempre
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: Ash queda muy afectado después de perder contra Tobias y sera trabajo de Dawn remediarlo después ambos deciden viajar por todo Kanto, en su viaje se darán cuenta de los sentimientos que tienen el uno por el otro. 4 capítulos extras...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**Gracias a Arturodejesus123, entre el y yo se nos ocurrió este fanfic : )**

**Fanfiction: Estaremos juntos por siempre.**

**Capítulo 1: Derrota.**

Un día especial pues se estaba llevando acabo la semifinal de la liga sinnoh, en la isla del valle Lilis, Ash v.s Tobias, este último se sabía que en todas las rondas solo uso su darkrai no se le conoce ningún otro pokemon, Ash por su lado derroto a Barry y Paul entre otros entrenadores, Dawn y Brook se hallaban en las gradas apoyándolo al igual que el rubio de ojos miel, bien para los que ya hayan visto esa batalla saben cómo empezó, Ash con su heracross y Tobias con su fiel Darkrai (al ser tipo siniestro, se suponía que Ash tuviera ventaja), la batalla fue algo así:

-¡Heracross hiperayo!- ordeno el azabache seguido de esto su fiel pokemon se dispuso a lanzar el rayo pero Tobias no se quedó atrás y contra-ataco con rayo de hielo haciendo que ambos poderes colisionaran.

-¡Es empate!- exclamó el árbitro.

-¡mega-cuerno!- dijo el chico de piel bronceada, su pokemon fue directo hacia su oponente pero este uso el ataque abismo negro y antes de que Heracross lo atacara fue cubierto por es bola negra-morada quedándose dormido en plena batalla, pero no tan rápido Ash contra-ataco con sonámbulo.

-¡Excelente! Heracross puede seguir usando sus poderes aun cuando este dormido- dijo el moreno de ojos rasgados , alegrándose de lo astuto que se había hecho su amigo Ash, heracross ataca con mega-cuerno, ataque que fue certero contra el tipo siniestro pero no lo suficiente pues Tobias termino la batalla con come-sueños, por otro lado se ven al team roket vendiendo chucherías y diciendo cosas sobre que "el bobo" la tendrá difícil en eso llegan 3 niños preguntando si tienen cosas sobre el pokemon tipo siniestro a lo que ellos les dicen que sí, volviendo al terreno el azabache llama a su viejo compañero de viaje torkoal.

-¡Lanzallamas!- ordeno el entrenador Ketchum, darkrai se defendió usando energía oscura, el ataque de darkrai fue de mayor fuerza tanto que lanzo a la tortuga de tipo fuego contra la pared haciendo que cayera inconsciente.

-Pobre torkoal- dijo Dawn quien mostraba una cara de tristeza y preocupación, Brook hizo mención que con solo un ataque lo hicieron papilla y Barry se preguntaba ¿Cuál será la estrategia de Ash?, Ash llamo a su pequeño gible, Tobias ordeno a Darkrai un ataque cercano pero Ash rápidamente ataco con golpe roca, la pequeña mano del "dragon" se torna blanca, segundos después se apresura y golpea al pokemon siniestro haciendo que retroceda un poco.

-¡Darkrai rayo de hielo!- exclamo el joven de cabellos ondulados, gible por su lado esquivo 1,2 , 3 veces el rayo de hielo, Ash ordeno un meteoro dragon seguido de sus órdenes se puede apreciar como de la boca de gible sale una esfera que va directo al cielo y explota dejando caer "meteoritos" sobre el terreno, darkrai se limita a esquivar los ataques para después atacar con energía oscura y asi quedar victorioso en la tercera batalla, hasta el equipo roket se preocupó por el joven Ash quien iba perdiendo ( o_o ).

-¡Sceptile yo te elijo!- el entrenador lanzo su pokebola y de ahí surgió el pokemon ya mencionado, darkrai ataca con rayo de hielo pero Ash ordena ataque rápido logrando esquivar el hielo de ese poderoso ataque para después ir en dirección donde se encontraba el tipo oscuro pero este logra esquivar con facilidad el ataque, rápidamente sceptile usa tormenta de hojas pero darkrai usa rayo de hielo dando en el blanco y lanzando por los aires al tipo planta que después de aterrizar resiente el ataque, Tobias aprovecho y uso abismo negro para dormir al sceptile de Ash quien llamaba desesperadamente a su pokemon para que despertara pero fue en vano, darkrai ataco usando come-sueño y aunque parecía imposible el lazo que Ash une con su pokemon fue más fuerte logrando que este despertara dejando sorprendido a Tobias.

-¡Sceptile hoja afilada!- Unas especies de cuchillas se formaron en los brazos del pokemon verde, seguido de eso se lanzó contra el pokemon oscuro logrando atacarlo y que este cayera al suelo, venciendo por fin al primer pokemon de Tobias y aunque sus amigos Barry y Dawn se alegraron por Ash, Brook los detuvo diciendo quien sabe que planes tenga Tobias.

-¡Latios a pelear!- dijo el entrenador de nombre Tobias (debería ser contra las reglas usar legendarios ¬¬) , Ash ordena el ataque hojafilada pero Tobias no cederá ante el azabache asi que contra-ataca con gigaimpacto, ambos pokemon chocan entre si creando una pequeña explosión donde se ve claramente como cae sceptile vencido.

-¡Swellow yo te elijo!- dijo el joven para después sacar al pájaro azulado (mayormente azul, también tiene los colores rojo y blanco, sobre su pecho, sus alas y parte del rostro junto con sus patitas), ambos pokemon voladores deciden tener su batalla en el cielo, ninguno de los 2 cederá, swellow usa ataque rápido pero latios lo esquiva con facilidad, el pokemon golondrina vuelva hacia el suelo pero su rival decide seguirlo seguido de eso Ash ordena un golpe aéreo pero latias contra-ataca con resplandor dejando inconsciente al swellow de Ash, todo parecía terminar para el joven moreno, nuestros héroes lo trataron de animar y aunque Ash miraba una gran desventaja no lo acepto.

-Pikachu sabes muy bien que no voy a renunciar, ¡pikachu ve!- el roedor solo le responde "¡pikapika!" dando a entender que no está solo, el joven solo gira su gorra y da la orden acatada por el ratoncito, la batalla empieza y el azabache ordena a pikachu usar envestida, el roedor se apresuró para atacar a su oponente pero latias lo esquivo con facilidad, pikachu hizo has de su poderosa tacleada de volteos, latios le regresa el ataque con gigaimpacto, el pobre pikachu recibe daño haciéndolo caer al césped, latios usa su último ataque de nuevo pero pikachu decide atacar con cola de hierro el cual fue en vano pues pikachu cayó al piso de nuevo.

-¡Latios desciende y usa resplandor!- exclamó Tobias, el pokemon acato las ordenes de su entrenador, en un último intento Ash le ordena al roedor que esquive el ataque y se trepe encima de latios lo cual logro sin problemas después pikachu usa impactrueno, pareció no hacerle mucho daño y latios siguió volando pero pikachu uso de nuevo impactrueno, latios decide usar pantalla de luz y su cuerpo empieza ponerme amarillo, Ash le ordena a pikachu por tercera vez el mismo ataque, el daño del ataque se redujo a la mitad, Tobias ordena que latias vuele muy alto y Ash ordena a pikachu que use atactrueno pero no pareció afectarle, latios descendió al cielo, pero algo estaba claro Ash no se daría por vencido! Asi que en un último intento ordeno un impactrueno pero no pareció afectarle, latios en un movimiento audaz se deshizo de pikachu dejándolo vulnerable a cualquier ataque, latios usa resplandor pero pikachu no se dejaría vencer tan fácil y contra-ataco con tacleada de volteos y justo antes de llegar a la cabeza del pokemon jet el roedor uso cola de hierro creando una gran explosión, al despejarse el humo se ve tanto a pikachu como a latios fuera de combate, para Ash todo acabo pero para Tobias aun no, su ultimo rival fue pan comido, le felicitaron , se le dio su trofeo y así culmina otra liga pokemon en sinnoh, el torneo ya había terminado, todos se habían ido a sus casas pero había cierto chico que aún seguía ahí en ese lugar donde por poco es campeón.

-Pikachu…perdóname, perdimos por mi estupidez si tan solo hubiera entrenado más tal vez yo…- el chico estaba cabizbajo y su amigo estaba en su hombro tratando de animarlo, Ash empezó a llorar y cerro sus puños para contener su furia, su pokemon y mejor amigo estaba triste por él, podría decirle unas cuantas palabras de aliento pero ¿Cómo? Si solo es un pokemon, mientras tanto en el centro pokemon.

-Oye Brook ¿has visto a Ash?- pregunto la chica de ojos zafiros pero su moreno amigo negó con la cabeza, ella le agradeció y decidió ir a buscar en cierto lugar que ella sospechaba que estaba pero antes se puso su traje de porrista y junto con piplup fue en busca de su amado digo novio que diga amigo!, mientras tanto con el joven Ash.

-Pikachu yo creo que lo mejor es que te vayas con un entrenador mejor, yo la verdad me siento tan idiota, perdí de una manera que no puedo explicar, si le agradecí a Tobias por la batalla pero en realidad yo quería golpearlo estaba tan molesto yo…- y antes de que continuara su historia llego Dawn con su piplup.

-Si tuviera que regalarle algo a mi entrenador favorito sería un espejo, porque después de ti lo más lindo es tu reflejo, Bien Ash trabaje mucho en esa rima y espero te…- la oji-azul fue interrumpida por algo inesperado: Ash la había abrazado sin pensarlo 2 veces y ella claramente escucho como el lloraba amargamente, ella estuvo como 10 segundos en shock luego lo abrazo.

-Gracias Dawn por estar conmigo en las buenas y en las malas- apenas y se podía escuchar la voz de Ash, aún estaba llorando pues realmente le dolió perder ese torneo.

-No te desanimes, siempre habrá una próxima vez- dijo la oji-azul, después de levantarle el ánimo al joven, empezó la plática sobre que Ash es un buen entrenador y que debía ser ilegal usar legendarios, después de eso Dawn le obsequia un helado a Ash (ahora las cosas son al revés) pero Dawn no pudo evitar querer hacer su travesura del día y con su mano pega el cono en la nariz de Ash, este en forma de venganza le empezó a hacer cosquillas en sus costillas (nótese ambos estaban sentados en una banca, ya no se encontraban donde fue la liga pokemon, digamos que una placita cercana o algo así).

-¡No! Jaja ¡Para Ash! Jaja- pedía la chica a risas pero el azabache estaba dispuesto a vengarse por embarrarle nieve en su nariz, aun no supieron cómo fue pero Dawn se cayó llevándose a Ash junto con ella y el quedando encima de ella, ambos se miraron a los ojos por un largo tiempo, después ambos se sonrojan pues por alguna extraña razón Ash miro los labios de Dawn y a su mente se le vino una imagen donde él y ella se besaban lo mismo paso con la oji-azul y de inmediato se levantaron.

-Creo que es hora de ir a dormir Ash- sugirió la chica, el asintió con la cabeza, fue un día muy largo, la liga pokemon, el llorar y la "cita" con Dawn, en la habitación de la oji-azul.

-_Casi nos besamos_…-susurro para sí mientras que con una de sus manos se tocaba sus labios después fue víctima de Morfeo al igual que sus acompañantes.


	2. Chapter 2 ¿despedida?

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**Fanfiction: Estaremos juntos por siempre.**

**Reviews:**

**Arturodejesus123: Gracias a ti porque ambos estamos haciendo de esto un gran trabajo ; ).**

**CarliitosSain: ¡Gracias! Qué bueno que te gusto n.n y como te gusto este esperamos que los demás sean de tu agrado por otro lado sigo pensando que debió ser ilegal usar legendarios :v y si Dawn es la mejor *-*!**

**Alexissecret: Dale una lección de mi parte a esa cosa tramposa e_e seguiré diciéndolo que debe ser contra las reglas usar legendarios xD!.**

_**Capítulo 2: ¿despedida?.**_

Todo había terminado, el gran festival y la liga pokemon donde ninguno de nuestros héroes Ash y Dawn quedaron como ganadores pero esto les servirá de experiencia para su próximo viaje, hablando de viaje ¿Dawn continuara con el Ketchum? Para averiguar esto vamos directo al comedor del centro pokemon donde Ash y Dawn junto con Brook se encontraban almorzando.

-Dawn muchas gracias por lo de ayer, me hiciste sentir muy bien y a ti pikachu eres mi mejor amigo y estuviste conmigo- el azabache ya no se mostraba molesto consigo mismo ni deprimido, las palabras de su amor que diga mejor amiga Dawn lo ayudaron bastante, no fue su culpa, el dio lo mejor de sí y siempre que quiera puede intentarlo de nuevo.

-De nada Ash para eso estamos los amigos ¿cierto Brook?- el moreno asiente con la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa para sus amigos.

-Oye Ash…- la oji-azul deja de comer sus riquísimos wafles con miel y un poco de mantequilla (se me hizo agua la boca *-*), deja los cubiertos en la mesa y sus ojos miraron su plato, estos reflejaban una gran tristeza.

-¿Qué pasa Dawn? ¿No están ricos tus wafles?- cuestiona inocentemente el chico oji-negro mientras le daba un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

-No son los wafles o tu hamburguesa es solo que… cuando te vallas de verdad te echare mucho de menos yo…- la chica no podía continuar, sus ojos se empezaron a tornar brillosos y acto seguido empezaría a llorar.

-¡Espera Dawn! No llores- dijo el peli-negro quien de inmediato se levantó de la mesa y la tomo por los hombros- ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a Kanto? ¿Qué dices Brook? Que siga viajando con nosotros y puede conocer la región de donde provengo no te arrepentirás Dawn!.

-Ash tiene razón y como dice el entre mas seamos viajando es mucho más divertido- dijo el chico de ojos rasgados, la verdad era que Brook se estaba haciendo una idea acertada de que su mejor amigo Ash al parecer ya estaba experimentando la bonita magia del amor sin darse cuenta aunque eso le hacía tener un poco de envidia pues a él lo han rechazado demasiadas veces :c, entonces todo estaba dicho Dawn los acompañaría a Kanto pero antes tenían que ir a pueblo hojasgemelas para visitar a la señora Johanna para no perder tiempo nuestros héroes decidieron usas a sus pokemon tipo voladores e ir directo al pequeño pueblo, estando a 5 minutos de llegar.

-Oye Ash ¿Estás seguro que es buena idea que los acompañe a Kanto?- la oji-azul estaba insegura de ir con Ash a esa región, cuando Ash estaba por responderle al voltear y verle su rostro quedo boquiabierto pues mientras ella iba en su fiel togekiss volando, esas ráfagas de aire que chocaban contra el rostro de ella haciendo que su cabello se moviera de forma descontrolada la hacía ver tan hermosa, al verla todo paso en cámara lenta, cada parpadeo de ella y lentamente el escuchaba "¿Ash?, tierra llamando a Ash ¿se encentra?" , pero el mismo se dio cuenta que la miraba como idiota y al instante se voltio para evitar que ella viera el rubor que había en su rostro.

-Mmmm si Dawn claro que es seguro que vallas con nosotros es más recuerdo que en Kanto se llevara a cabo un concurso pokemon es otra buena excusa para que nos acompañes si quisieras entrar al concurso claro- para ser honestos el joven solo necesitaba una excusa para que Dawn dejara de negarse a ir así que se le ocurrió lo del gran festival, rato después llegaron por fin a la casa de la peli-azul, Johanna la futura suegra de Ash los recibió con un gran abrazo.

-¿Así que este es mi futuro _yerno_? , hija sí que es guapo- le susurraba Johanna a su hija y esta solo se puso roja como tomate y exclamo " ¡No es mi novio!" , Brook y Ash vieron la escena pero el ojos rasgados no dijo nada en cambio Ash rápidamente se acercó a Dawn y puso su mano en la frente de ella.

-¿Estas bien Dawn? ¿Tienes fiebre? Tu cara está muy roja, ¿señora hay algún hospital cerca de aquí? Hay que llevar a Dawn a uno!- y sin preguntarle a la oji-azul la carga en brazos y con tal acción Dawn se puso más roja de lo que estaba.

-¡Bájame Ash! ¡bájame!- ordenaba la chica, si bien es cierto le encanto que Ash la cargara pero ella aun desconocía mucho sobre el amor sin mencionar que le daba vergüenza que su mejor amigo la cargara o cualquier muchacho pero sobre todo Ash.

-Pero Dawn hay que llevarte al hospital sigues muy roja- dijo con inocencia el azabache, Brook y Johanna no resistieron y soltaron una leve sonrisa, después de tan divertida escena la hija de Johanna hablo de querer viajar con Ash rumbo a Kanto, su madre no se opuso solo les sugirió que descansarán uno o dos días en la casa, los chicos aceptaron pero la hora de partir llego y antes de irse Johanna se acercó a Ash y le dijo "me la cuidas futuro _yerno_" , El solo le dice "no se preocupe señora" y sin más toman su vuelo rumbo a Kanto pero en el trayecto del vuelo hay una despedida inesperada.

-Bueno chicos mi camino aquí ya es diferente al de ustedes- dijo el chico de ojos rasgados y sus compañeros al oír esto de inmediato se pararon y le cuestionaron el porqué de su ida, después Brook explico que su sueño es ser un doctor pokemon y para realizarlo le habían comentado que estudiar medicina en una región llamada Kalos lo ayudaría mucho ya que hay tecnología muy moderna ahí , la despedida fue triste pero sabían que en su momento se encontrarían para charlar y ver a Brook echo todo un doctor, a Ash un maestro pokemon y a Dawn una gran coordinadora pokemon, los 2 últimos mencionados hicieron una parada en la región Hoen, en la casa de May para ser exactos quisieron pasar a saludarla pero no se encontraba, sin embargo se encontraron con Max.

-¡Ash! ¡Qué gusto verte! ¿Ella es tu novia? Es muy bonita- dijo el pequeño de cabellos azules, Ash negó con la cabeza y un rubor se hizo presente de nuevo, Dawn solo sonrió, pasaron unos 2 días y decidieron retomar su vuelo cuando por fin llegaron a Kanto ya solo era cuestión de caminar unas cuantas cuadras para llegar a la casa del azabache.

-Oye Dawn tengo una duda- dijo el Ketchum, la chica se encontraba comiendo un pedazo de pan muy rico, Ash por su lado ya se lo había terminado (¡qué tragón!).

-Dime Ash- dijo la chica quien seguía comiendo muy sabrosamente su pan.

-¿Qué significa _yerno_? Veras cuando nos despedimos de tu casa tu mama me dijo así pero yo no sé a qué se refiere eso ¿mejor amigo de mi hija? ¿buen muchacho? , le pregunte a Max pero el di…- antes de que terminara su dialogo la chica se empezó a ahogar por la pregunta de Ash y este al ver esto de inmediato aplico primeros auxilios y el trozo de pan que había en la garganta de Dawn logro salir golpeando a un desconocido que grito " ¡Ahora caen panes remojados del cielo!" , dejando eso de lado por fin llegaron a la casa de Ash.

-¡Hijo!- exclamo gustosa la señora Delia al ver a su retoño llegar de su larga travesía, la emoción fue tanta que abrazo a Ash y Dawn. -¿Es tu novia hijo? Hasta que traes una a la casa, ¡pero mira que mugrero tengo! ¡debiste haberme avisado antes de que traerías a tu novia!- regañaba la mama al pobre de Ash y este solo se hacía pequeñito ante tales acusaciones de su madre, Dawn por su lado solo observaba la escena después se interpuso, tanto ella como Ash estaban sonrojados pero Dawn tenía mucha vergüenza y solo negó con la cabeza. -¿No?- dijo confundida la señora Delia -¿No son novios?- pregunto la madre de Ash quien se desilusiono, y ellos asintieron con su cabeza aun sonrojados, ella solo sonrió pues al parecer ambos chicos se gustaban, después de esa rara bienvenida Delia prepara una deliciosa cena, mientras tanto Ash le mostraba su casa a Dawn, más tarde los 3 se sentaron a comer.

-Y así fue como Tobias me venció en la liga pokemon mama, por otro lado creo que no te dije que Dawn es una gran coordinadora pokemon de las mejores que eh visto! Gracias a ella eh aprendido nuevas técnicas para luchar! Además Dawn y yo hemos decidido viajar por Kanto- decía el joven Ash mientras comía la deliciosa cena que preparo su mama.

-¿Cómo que perdiste contra ese tal Tobias? ¡¿Apoco tanto viajar no te sirvió de nada jovencito?! ¿Quién es ese tal Tobias, donde vive? En este instante iré a jalarle las orejas!- decía furiosa la madre de Ash.

-Mama cálmate, Tobias es muy fuerte uso 2 pokemones legendarios en toda la liga, yo fui el único que pudo derrotar su primer pokemon Darkrai- trato de defenderse el azabache, una gotita se formó en la nuca del joven Ash, Dawn solo se quedó sorprendida por la reacción de Delia.

-¡Va! Qué más da por cierto hijo ¿Por qué no llevas a Dawn con el profesor Oak? Para que le muestres todos los maravillosos pokemon que has atrapado- sugirió Delia, era una buena idea pero ya era de noche así que decidieron ir a descansar después de todo fue un largo día lleno de muchas sorpresas y sonrojos, ya eran las 12 am en pueblo paleta, y en la casa de los Ketchum el "niño" de nombre Ash se encontraba ya dormido pero su acompañante de Sinnoh no, ella no podía dormir y no quería así que bajo las escaleras y vio a la madre Ash sentada viendo las noticias, Dawn tenía miedo pero se armó de valor y le dijo a Delia que por favor le enseñara a cocinar lo más básico posible y esta acepto ayudar a su futura _nuera _, las clases empezaron y aunque le costó trabajo a Dawn consiguió hacer un huevito a la mexicana (con chile, tomate y cebolla) , toda la noche se fue haciendo diversos platillos pero bien valió la pena, a la mañana siguiente Ash bajo para desayunar y se sorprendió al ver a Dawn con un delantal sirviendo jugo de naranja y lo demás para el desayuno.

-Tu mama salió Ash, pero yo hice esto para comer, si qui..eres puedes probarlo- dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos, Ash se sentó y probo la comida, Dawn estaba que se moría de los nervios.

-¡Esta delicioso Dawn! Qué bueno que viajaras conmigo en Kanto, tu serás la nueva chef!- Eso alegro toda la mañana a Dawn, Ash no sabía el poder de las palabras pero estaba a punto de descubrirlas.


	3. Chapter 3 Squirtle yo te elijo

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**Fanfiction: Estaremos juntos por siempre.**

**Reviews:**

**Alexissecret: Jaja solo te diré magia pokemon xD lo de los legendarios seguiré diciendo que debería ser ilegal ¬¬, quiero una batalla con u riqueza *-*, gracias por leer el trabajo nuestro :3.**

** CarliitosSain: Jaja ya sabes que nuestro Ash es algo inocente :B y sii! :c hay que hacerlo y que el muchacho ya gane una liga! Porfavor! XD se suponía que quedara victorioso en Unova .-.! minimo xD &amp; gracias por leer nuestro trabajo :3.**

**pd: Disculpen si empiezo a tardar en actualizaar o_o por razones de fuerza mayor (escuela) tal vez no tenga mucho tiempo para escribir :c.**

_**Capítulo 3: ¡Squirtle yo te elijo!.**_

Después de un delicioso desayuno echo por la mismísima coordinadora de Sinnoh, al pobre de Ash le toco lavar los platos sucios seguido de eso se dio un baño y se arregló.

-Bien Dawn ¿quieres ver mis pokemon?- le cuestiona el azabache a la oji-azul que se encontraba viendo la tele, ambos chicos salieron de la casa del azabache rumbo a su nuevo destino que era el laboratorio del profesor Oak, al llegar los recibe Tracey quien se encontraba barriendo la sala de estar.

-¡Ash! Cuanto tiempo y ella ¿Es tu novia?- pregunto con curiosidad el chico de la banda roja, ¿realmente todos harían la misma pregunta? Ash rápidamente negó con la cabeza ruborizándose levemente, en eso llega el profesor Oak.

-Jovencito al fin vienes, ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿y el trofeo? Quiero detalles de cómo hiciste añicos a todos, mi nieto Gary dijo que era pan comido cuando el entro- relataba el anciano y mientras el profesor Oak decía que Gary pudo vencer fácilmente la liga Sinnoh, el azabache se hacía pequeño y más pequeño ya que el perdió.

-Profesor Oak, Ash no gano la liga- dijo tranquila Dawn para después escuchar un fuerte "¿Qué?" del profesor tanto como Tracey.

-¿Cómo que no ganaste Ash? Y ¿todo tu entrenamiento? ¿Qué acaso te pusiste a jugar en vez de entrenar?- interrogaba el anciano medio regañando al azabache y algo decepcionado.

-Yo…No es mi culpa que el tipo uso pokemon legendarios- el azabache tomo posición fetal en una esquina, con una gran cantidad de aura negativa.

-¿Y luego que Ash? Los legendarios también tienen debilidades, jovencito es de entrenadores aprenderlas si es que quieres ser un gran maestro pokemon, me pregunto ¿Cuántas ligas habrá ganado ese joven que te derroto fácilmente Ash?- casi como regaño pero más como consejo ya que el profesor estimaba al joven Ash, ha sido un buen entrenador a pesar de tantos tropiezos.

-Ya no mencionen a Tobias- decía mientras lloraba como todo un bebe y aún estaba en su posición fetal.

-Oye Ash ¿Por qué no intentas de nuevo la liga Kanto?- sugirió Tracey pues realmente miraba triste a su amigo, tras oír la idea del peli-negro rápidamente Ash recupera su ánimo.

-¡Es una gran idea! ¡Ya tengo las medallas solo tengo que esperar para hacer añicos a todos!- empezó a fanfarronear el azabache, Dawn hizo una cara de ¬¬ junto con Tracey y el profesor Oak le dio un coscorrón.

-Por presumido, y te diré que tendrás que hacerte de las 8 medallas de nuevo- dijo el anciano para después buscar entre sus cosas un folleto y entregárselo a Ash.

-¿Qué es esto? Y ¿por me pega?- rápidamente se sobo la cabeza y tomo el papel que le dio el profesor, Oak explico que los líderes de gimnasio habían cambiado un poco y ahora en vez de enfrentarlos solamente había que resolver algunos puzles y enfrentar a ciertos entrenadores pokemon aparte en la liga tenías que luchar con el alto mando y después con el campeón para entrar al hall de la fama.

-Valla suena ¡estupendo! Yo Ash Ketchum el pro…- y antes de que terminara su dialogo su viejo amigo Muk lo "abraza" aunque en realidad lo estaba aplastando, Ash le explica a Dawn con dificultad que ese es uno de sus tantos pokemon, después Oak invita a Dawn al jardín para que mire a todo el arsenal de Ash, la chica quedo maravillada, viendo tanto pokemon de Kanto, Johto y Hoen, Ash estaba a punto de decirle algo a la peli-azul pero su fiel bayleef lo recibió con una embestida y le acaricio pues lo extraño, Ash le correspondió el abrazo diciendo que él también la extraño.

-¡Qué bonita eres!- dijo Dawn mientras Ash se incorporaba y bayleef era acariciada por la coordinadora, en eso todos los tauros de Ash pasan corriendo enfrente de ellos, asustando un poco a Dawn.

-Tranquila, son buenos chicos, ahora ¡amigos de Sinnoh salgan!- y así todos los pokemon de Ash convivieron y jugaron con los de Dawn, cuando regresaron con el profesor vieron como una jovencita rubia, de ojos verdes estaba por decidir su primer pokemon para inicial su viaje.

-¡Elijo a charmander!- el profesor la felicito, le entrego sus 6 pokebolas y como la tecnología ya había avanzado le entrego un pokenav muy moderno, la chica le agradeció y se retiró del lugar.

-Oye jovencita, quiero hacerte un pequeño regalo ya que has tenido que aguantar a este jovencito torpe, así que elije uno de estos pokemon, esta bulbasaur y squirtle ¿Cuál elijes?- después de pensarlo mucho la oji-azul decidió que su nuevo compañero seria squirtle y mando con el profesor Rowan a su mamoswine, Oak siendo generoso les regala un pokenav y una dex actualizada, antes de irse Ash le pregunta al profesor Oak ¿Quién es el campeón actual de Kanto? Pero el profesor no le responde, dejando así con la duda a Ash, pasamos a una escena donde se ve que el anciano está en el marco de la puerta viendo partir a los jóvenes a su nueva aventura.

-Te sorprenderás al ver que el campeón es tu padre Ash- dijo con una sonrisa y después atendió a otro entrenador que llego inesperadamente, mientras tanto con Ash y Dawn quienes se hallaban recorriendo la ruta 1, a escasos metros para llegar a ciudad Verde.

-Mmmm por que el profesor no me habrá querido decir quién es el campeón, ¡sea como sea lo venceré!- dijo con una gran determinación el chico y su fiel amigo solo dijo " ¡pikapi!" dando a entender que esta vez ganarían, Dawn estaba feliz por su nuevo amigo tanto que decidió que fuera viendo todo Kanto junto con su compañero piplup pero al parecer el squirtle hembra había flechado al pingüino azul pues se le miraba muy atento con su nueva compañera de equipo.

-Oye Ash viendo a todos tus pokemon ¿Por qué no usaste a los más fuertes contra Tobias?- Ash se pone en posición fetal, jugando con sus dedos y nuevamente el aura negativa aparece.

-Ya déjame en paz- dijo triste, después del drama de Ash llegaron por fin a ciudad Verde, tomaron un pequeño descanso en el centro pokemon cuando Dawn mira un cartel que anuncia el gran festival.

-¡Mira Ash! Ahí dice cuando son las inscripciones y el primer concurso, hay que ver- y sin preguntarle lo toma de la mano, va con la enfermera Joy y se registra para el concurso, la enfermera entretuvo un momento a Dawn.

-No entiendo, yo lo dije jugando…- susurro el azabache, pues recordemos que el solo necesitaba una excusa para que Dawn lo acompañase por todo Kanto.

-¿Dijiste algo Ash?- el chico negó con la cabeza y de una vez aprovecho el para registrarse también, toman un pequeño descanso, comen y deciden continuar su travesía por el bosque verde, les tomo como 3 horas salir de ahí ya que según Ash sabia el camino exacto por donde ir y al final tuvieron que pedirle ayuda a un caza-bichos, por fin llegaron a ciudad plateada, su destino: enfrentar al Brook o esperen ya no es Brook ¿Quién será?, al entrar un señor de aspecto grande se acerca a nuestros héroes "Flint es el líder de este gimnasio y se especializa en pokemon tipo roca, tendrás problemas si usas pokemon tipo eléctricos" , Ash no le tomo mucha importancia pues a diferencia de su primera experiencia hoy contaba con un buen equipo, pero antes de llegar con el líder tuvo que atravesar una especie de laberinto rocoso donde se encontró a 2 entrenadores que contaban con un geodude cada uno, fueron pan comido para el bayleef de Ash, cuando por fin llego con Flint.

-Valla hasta que nos volvemos a ver jovencito, ¡geodude ve!- el azabache llama a su pokemon planta bayleef, geoudue usa robustez seguido de eso el azabache contra-ataca con hoja-mágica pero gracias a la habilidad robustez del tipo roca este logra sobrevivir al ataque, Ash ataca rápidamente con latigosepa y así culmina la primera ronda dejando al joven Ketchum vencedor.

-¡Venciste a uno de mis geodude pero el segundo es más fuerte!- seguido de esto empieza la misma batalla, geodude usa nuevamente robustez y ya saben el resto, molesto Flint vuelve a llamar su tercer geodude diciendo que a este seguro que no le gana pero Ash lo vence fácilmente.

-¡Oye no pareces líder de gimnacio!- grito Ash casi burlándose, entonces Flit llamo a su pokemon más poderoso, Steelix.

-¡Colmillo hielo!- un ataque súper eficaz contra el tipo planta de Ash, casi lo vence pero este no se daría por vencido, Ash decide usar hoja mágica nuevamente un ataque eficaz contra el tipo roca pero no lo suficiente para vencerlo, cuando Ash ataco con embestida, steelix uso excavar evitando el ataque del pokemon verde, la serpiente rocosa salió por debajo alzando por los aires al "dinosaurio" , el tipo roca termino la batalla con colmillo ígneo.

-¡Wartortle yo te elijo!- Así es mis queridos lectores, Ash pidió a la oficial Jenny su pokemon tipo agua que inicialmente era un squirtle y regreso siendo un lindo wartortle, el pokemon tortuga ataca rápidamente con hidrobomba dejando con pocos PS al steelix, este lo contra-ataca con cola de hierro ataque certero que no causo gran daño, el tipo agua termina la batalla con chorro de agua, tumbando al reptil rocoso y quedando victorioso wartortle, este de inmediato salta con su entrenador y ambos se abrazan, más tarde Flint le entrega la medalla roca a Ash este agradece y junto con Dawn salen del gimnasio rumbo a su siguiente destino, ciudad Celeste y en esta ciudad Ash tenía la esperanza de ver a una vieja amiga.


	4. Chapter 4 celos

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**Fanfiction: Estaremos juntos por siempre.**

**Reviews:**

**CCSSakuraforever: Mis disculpas por ver tu post cuando recién subí el cap D:!, ya sabes es algo divertido hacerle bulling al azabache :B jaja.**

**CarliitosSain: Mmm bueno el chiste es que cambiaron todo y nos dejaron a Ash reseteado :c y tienes razón yo tambn, de echo solo recuerdo que lo menciona la mama de Ash cuando dice q su papa tardo 4 días en llegar a cd Verde.**

**Alexissecret: Uy! se me paso pero gracias por hacer la aclaración :3 error mio ponerlo así xD se me fue el avión :c , ya estufas ; ) un dia nos batimos.**

**K : Pues yo también espero poder continuarlo : ).**

_**Capítulo 4: Celos.**_

Nuestros héroes Ash y Dawn continuaron su rumbo por el monte luna lamentablemente se perdieron por 4 horas ya que Ash juro que sabia el camino exacto para llegar a ciudad Celeste y para salir tuvieron que pedirle ayuda a un entrenador que casualmente se encontraba por esos rumbos.

-Te dije que sabía cómo llegar a ciudad Celeste Dawn, ¡hay que ir por mi medalla!- dijo el azabache pero la peli-azul estaba furiosa pues los perdió por horas en ese monte aunque tuvo su lado bueno pues Ash mostro su caballerosidad.

-¡De eso nada! Primero mi concurso pokemon me lo debes por habernos perdido Ash- le reclamo Dawn y este solo se encogió de hombros, en eso le suenan las tripas a Ash y la peli-azul da un gran suspiro.

-Vallamos a comer al centro pokemon Ash- sugirió la chica seguido de eso Ash la abrazo diciéndole "Que Dios te lo page con muchos hijos", cuando estaban a punto de entrar se escucha claramente la voz de una muchacha llamando al oji-negro.

-¡Ash! ¡Ash! ¡espérame!- el dúo voltea para saber la identidad de quien llamaba al joven, resulto ser Misty que en cuanto llego con Ash sin pensarlo lo abrazo, Dawn por su lado se quedó con una cara de o_o y en cuanto vio que el moreno correspondió su abrazo sintió su cara hervir.

-Bueno ya, mucho gusto soy Dawn la acompañante de Ash- dijo mientras se interpuso en medio de ambos jóvenes, definitivamente Dawn no dejaría que le quitaran a su Ash y menos una "anciana".

-¿Y tú quién eres?, bueno no importa oye Ash iras al gimnasio ¿Verdad? Vamos entonces- dijo la chica de ojos verdes mientras tomaba el brazo a Ash pero la peli-azul no se dejaría pues tomo el brazo libre de Ash deteniéndolos.

-¡De eso nada! El viene conmigo y me acompañara al concurso pokemon- Ash no sabía qué hacer, estaba feliz por ver a su vieja amiga Misty pero no quería ver enojada a Dawn ¿Por qué? ¿desde cuándo le importaba el bien estar de Dawn?, en fin las tripas de Ash volvieron a escucharse en señal de que ya era hora de comer, los 3 entraron al centro pokemon mientras Dawn se inscribía la peli-naranja no desaprovecho la oportunidad para coquetear con Ash pero este ni le hacía caso, Dawn después de pedir información sobre el concurso y demás opto por hacerle una comida rápida a Ash.

-Mira Ash te acabo de preparar este platillo, espero que te guste- decía la peli-azul mientras se interponía en medio de los 2 jóvenes medio empujando a Misty hacia la orilla.

-¡Oh! Valla se ve delicioso Dawn- el chico no dejaba de mirar el suculento platillo entonces Dawn tomo el cubierto y dijo "aquí viene el avioncito" aunque a Ash se le hizo extraño ese comportamiento de Dawn dejo que ella le diera de comer en la boca y Misty solo se molestó ¿Cómo era posible que esa niña pudiera más que ella?, debía haber una forma para llamar la atención de Ash entonces se le ocurrió una idea, entrar al concurso pokemon y vencer a Dawn, minutos más tarde la enfermera Joy les dijo a nuestras chicas que pronto empezaría el gran concurso.

-¿Vas a entrar al concurso?- pregunto Dawn confundida a lo que Misty dijo que si con una sonrisa dando a entender que no se la dejaría fácil, Ash por su lado solo les deseo suerte a las 2 , el roedor también, más tarde Vivian empezó a presentar a los jueces, el señor Kontesta, el señor Sukizo y la enfermera Joy, empezaron las primeras rondas, muchos coordinadores parecía que quedarían pero por una u otra razón cometían algún error y eso les restaba puntos, fue el turno de Dawn y traía puesto su vestido rosa con su coleta.

-¡Piplup sal a escena!- después se ve salir al pingüino de la pokebola junto con corazones y burbujas rápidamente la coordinadora ordena al pingüino que use burbujas combinándolas con las de la pokebola seguido de esto el pingüino dio un gran salto y uso su picotazo para reventar las burbujas, al instante en que piplup iba cayendo con elegancia Dawn se puso en medio y este callo en su cabeza haciendo una pose coqueta, Ash en las gradas estaba fascinado pues siempre Dawn lograba lucir a sus pokemon, el roedor se encontraba apoyándola con la pequeña squirtle.

-¡Fue una increíble presentación viniendo de una coordinadora de Sinnoh!- dijo Vivian mientras todos aplaudían fuertemente incluso algunos chicos le chiflaban a Dawn, unos cuantos más y por ultimo pero no menos importante llego Misty ¿recuerdan que una vez se vistió de sirenita? Bueno traía el mismo atuendo recordaran que la cola de la sirena era celeste, el sostén era de color rosa pastel y ella traía su cabello suelto con 2 broches.

-¡Spheal yo te elijo!- dijo la líder de gimnasio mientras salía su pokemon tipo agua/hielo, ella ordeno el ataque surf en el cual ella sale hasta la cima junto con spheal, después el pokemon se baja y usa rayo de hielo congelando la gran ola, seguido de esto se crea una imagen muy hermosa de Misty posando como sirena en esa ola congelada, después ella resbala por la ola y ordena a spheal que use rayo aurora para desfragmentarla en pequeños trozos, Misty hace una reverencia con su spheal a su lado, al igual que Dawn y otros coordinadores obtuvo muchos aplausos y también chiflidos, después de un breve descanso para nuestras niñas se dan a conocer los resultados de quienes pasaron a la siguiente ronda, Dawn fue la primera y 3 lugares después se hallaba Misty, las batallas continuaron y la peli-naranjada para ser su debut no lo había hecho nada mal, todas fueron victorias para ella al igual que Dawn, lo inevitable sucedió: Misty v.s Dawn y aunque parecía que Misty iba ganando, Dawn en realidad solo estaba calentando con ella a 30 segundos de acabar la batalla Dawn le bajo todos los puntos que le quedaban a Misty, quedando así victoriosa Dawn.

-Felicidades Dawn, aquí tienes tu listón- dijo el señor Sukizo, todos le aplaudieron a nuestra coordinadora e incluso el joven Ash le chiflo diciendo " ¡eres la mejor nena!" esto hizo que Misty se molestara y se fuera de inmediato al gimnasio, Dawn por su lado se ruborizo un poco más tarde Ash fue y enfrento al líder de ciudad Celeste para su sorpresa ya no era Misty ahora era una hermana de esta, la rubia para ser exactos y aunque Ash tenía ventaja se le dificulto el vencerla pero al final lo logro, le entrego su medalla y justo antes de salir del gimnasio le pregunto por Misty pero ella le dijo que no sabía dónde estaba, cuando nuestros héroes Ash y Dawn estaban a punto de entrar al centro pokemon, Misty llega.

-¡Ash!- exclamo la chica pues venia corriendo para alcanzarlo, cuando el chico le pregunto "¿Qué sucede Misty?" , Dawn quería matarla pues Misty sin pensarlo 2 veces le robo un beso a Ash, su primer beso para ser exactos el chico quedo como idiota, Misty lo acorralo con sus brazos, Dawn ya había visto suficiente y se fue corriendo al centro pokemon, molesta pero sobre todo dolida, llego a su cuarto, se echó en la cama, tomo la almohada más cercana que tenía y la estrujo por el enojo y empezó a llorar.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa Misty?- decía el azabache mientras escupía y con su brazo trataba de borrarse el beso desagradable, Misty no dijo nada y se fue pues el daño que quería provocar ya lo había hecho, Ash al darse cuenta que Dawn no estaba fue y la busco al cuarto pero ella tenía con llave, el chico la llamo varias veces pero ella no contestaba.

-Dawn si no me abres voy a tirar la puerta- el chico se estaba irritando por la actitud de su compañera al no tener respuesta Ash no la pensó y partió la puerta, entro y camino directo a la cama donde se encontraba Dawn y molesto le dijo "¿Por qué no me contestas?".

-¡Hay discúlpame! Pero no quise interrumpir tu romance con la zanahoria!- refunfuño la chica, Ash la tomo de los brazos y le dijo " ¡ella no es mi novia!", Dawn se soltó bruscamente y una discusión entre ellos se hizo presente, llego la enfermera Joy y al ver la puerta tirada les dijo que ya no podían quedarse ahí y antes de irse tuvieron que pagar los daños (se quedaron casi sin dinero), iban caminando pero Dawn no le dirigía la palabra a Ash y este por su lado se puso triste porque le agrada la compañía de Dawn pero no le gustaba cuando ella se enojaba como no queriendo recordó que justamente hoy los clefari bailarían a la luz de la luna y como ya era hora le dijo a Dawn que lo acompañara al monte luna ella se negó pero él se lo pidió de la manera más atenta posible, la chica no cedió y entonces Ash se vio obligado a cargarla.

-¡Bajame! Idiota- decía la chica una y otra vez mientras golpeaba a Ash con sus puños, el chico aguanto hasta llegar al destino después la bajo y le dijo que se callara por un momento, cuando ella estaba a punto de reclamarle empezó a escuchar el baile de los clefari, fue tan hermoso quedo maravillada y fue cuando Ash aprovecho.

-Lo siento Dawn, no quiero que estemos peleados tu eres mi mejor amiga y me agrada tu compañía- el chico miro a Dawn unos momentos y se dio cuenta que a la luz de la luna ella lucia hermosa.

-Descuida Ash yo también me altere un poco- antes de que acabara la danza los clefari se percataron de la presencia de Dawn y Ash seguido de eso salieron corriendo a excepción de un clefa, Dawn lo cargo por un momento y le regalo uno de sus poffins, al clefa pareció gustarle mucho fue entonces que Dawn decidió llevarlo en su viaje, el clefa iba muy gustoso en los brazos de Dawn.

-Ash ¿Cuál es nuestro siguiente destino?- preguntaba la chica mientras le daba otro poffin a clefa.

-Ir al gimnasio de L.t. Surge, especializado en tipo eléctrico y posiblemente tu próximo concurso- dijo el azabache quien después saco un pedazo de pan y empezó a comerlo no antes de ofrecerle a su mejor amigo pikachu.


	5. Chapter 5 Copa Wallace

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**Fanfiction: Estaremos juntos por siempre.**

**Reviews:**

**CCSSakuraforever: Me da gusto que te haya gustado el fanfic ñ.ñ y así espero te siga gustando lo que sige.**

**Alexissecret: Es que este Ash esta experimentando la bonita magia del amor :3**

**Pd: Perdonen que pikachu casi no salga xD! Me pongo a escribir centrándome en Ash y Dawn que me olvido de la ratita amarilla :c.**

_**Capítulo 5: ¡Copa Wallace!.**_

Llegar a ciudad Carmín no fue problema alguno para nuestros héroes, Ash de inmediato fue por su tercera medalla no antes de cambiar su equipo el cual tenía ventaja sobre los tipo eléctrico, Dawn por su lado fue a pedir información con la enfermera Joy, mientras tanto Ash fue en busca de su medalla.

-¡¿La copa Wallace?! ¡y se llevara a cabo aquí en ciudad Carmín!- exclamo la joven quien no podía creer su suerte, ella ya había participado en esa copa quedando como la ganadora ¿podría hacerlo de nuevo? ¡claro que si! Es Dawn, una coordinadora excepcional, se inscribió con la enfermera y esta le dijo algo adicional.

-Te diré que tendremos como invitadas especiales a Cinthya y Dianta- le susurro la peli-rosa pues se supone sería una sorpresa para todos los coordinadores, Dawn al no saber quién era Dianta le pregunto a la enfermera por esta.

-Es la campeona de la región Kalos- Dawn pronuncia la última palabra como pregunta y la enfermera le habla maravillas de Kalos y que en esta también se llevan a cabo los concursos pokemon minutos más tarde se ve al joven Ash muy feliz entrando al centro pokemon y comentando sobre su gran victoria que no fue tan fácil como parece, Dawn le cuenta a Ash sobre la copa Wallace y este le dice que sabe que ganara, el concurso empezaría al dia siguiente, Dawn se preparó con una buena estrategia pues no pensaba perder pero destino le tiraría una mala jugada.

-¡Ya es hora! Hagamos lo mejor amigos, clefa creo que aun tienes que observarme para que después de este concurso participes conmigo en el siguiente- La chica vestía un vestido rojo (el que sale en el intro de pokemon D y P) y su cabello estaba suelto, decidió usar el pequeño truco de las burbujas con piplup para que su cabello luciera brillante, más tarde en el gran concurso.

-¡En esta ocasión los jueces cambiaran, en vez de tener al señor Sukizo tendremos con nosotros a Cynthya!- decía Vivian mientras la rubia saluda cordialmente a todos. -¡Tomando el lugar del señor Contesta tenemos a Dianta! Y por último nuestro coordinador favorito de Hoen, Wallace!- todos empezaron a chiflar y aplaudir, los coordinadores estaban emocionados al ver tales celebridades, seguido de eso pasan a la primera ronda, unos cuantos coordinadores y llega el turno de Dawn (recordemos que como Wallace es coordinador especializado en tipo agua, el terreno es mayormente agua).

-¡Togekiss a escena!- la chica corre una brecha muy corta hasta llegar al centro después lanza la pokebola haciendo que su hermoso pájaro saliera de esta con un montón de corazones, rojos, rosas, azules, violetas, etc., Dawn ordena al pájaro que use bola sombra para atrapar los corazones seguido de eso usa psíquico para tener control total sobre los corazones, luego togekiss empieza hacer diversas formas como una estrella y la cara de pichu, Dawn ordena que baje las bolas sombras al piso en forma de corazón, despues usa viento plateado y las esferas salieron en diversas direcciones pero al final todas terminaron en el agua, Dawn por ultimo ordena que togekiss las controle de nuevo con psíquico seguido de esto se forma un aro sobre Dawn y después se ve como las esferas chocan entre si creando un efecto muy hermoso, Dawn hace una reverencia junto con su bello pokemon.

-Una presentación muy interesante, sin lugar a dudas Dawn supo cómo lucir al bello togekiss- decía la hermosa castaña campeona de Kalos, muchos aplausos se escucharon para nuestra coordinadora junto con chiflidos, el azabache estaba disfrazado de porrista (pantalón y camisa azul junto con un banderín que decía "Dawn #1") y le animaba con mucho espíritu.

-Oye sí que esta buena esa coordinadora- decía un joven después otro le siguió la corriente diciendo "Yo si le tiraría la onda a esa chiquita" por solo oír a esos 2 idiotas Ash enfureció y les empezó a decir de cosas.

-¡Cálmate viejo! ¿apoco ese bombón es tu novia? ¿no te gustaría compartirla- dijo el chico que le hizo segunda en comentarios a su amigo y con eso hicieron estallar al azabache, más tarde las rondas continuaron y se miraba a un Ash alegre animando a su querida amiga Dawn y a unos cuantos espacios se encontraban los 2 chicos totalmente golpeados, uno con un ojo morado y ambos con unos cuantos dientes tumbados.

-¡A continuación el coordinador Harley!- exclamo Vivian, Ash casi se cae de las gradas pues ya tenía rato que no miraba a ese tipo (desde que dejo de viajar con May), el tipo no había cambiado mucho seguía usando el color verde pero en este concurso uso un smoking de color negro con encaje verde, su cabello en vez de estar ondulado estaba totalmente liso, llama al pokemon wigglytuff, el pokemon hada usa onda certera sobre el agua la cual por el impacto crea una gran ola que se dirige a wigglytuff pero este la congela rápidamente con rayo hielo seguido de eso usa doble bofetón en la "ola" tardo un poco pero al final logro hacer una bella figura de su entrenador con un marco en forma de corazón echo de flores, el afeminado logro muchos aplausos y un alago de Wallace, las chicas se volvieron locas por él, las rondas de batallas empezaron y no fue problema para Dawn vencer a los coordinares pero tampoco lo fue para Harley pese a su experiencia, al final la peli-azul tuvo que enfrentarse contra ese peli-morado pero para desgracia de Dawn ese maldito era muy bueno y solo por unos cuantos puntos y falta de tiempo Harley quedo victorioso en la copa Wallace, honestamente Dawn quedo sorprendida al ver lo bueno que era pues ya tenía mucho tiempo que ella no perdía un concurso aun así quiso agradecerle por la batalla y felicitarlo así que cuando Harley estaba rumbo a su camerino ella lo confronta.

-Hola ¿Harley? Verdad quería felicitarte por haber gana…- antes de que la chica pudiera continuar, Harley la calla cruelmente diciendo que se vio tan patética en el concurso de Wallace.

-¡Oye! No tienes por qué ser tan grosero- exclamo la chica pues se estaba empezando a irritar, el peli-morado le empezó a hacer bromas sobre que no aguanta nada y que quería llorar por haber perdido, aparte de tonta fea ni sabía combinar bien los colores de los vestidos que traía puestos que dejara el trabajo de coordinador a alguien más pues ella no servía para eso que mejor se limitara a ser una simple ama de casa y cuando Dawn le iba a contestar su ofensa el rápidamente la calla diciéndole que jamás debió salir de su casa, solo llevaría vergüenza a su familia como coordinadora, mientras tanto con Ash bajando las gradas.

-¿Dónde estará Dawn?- el chico la buscaba con la mirada por todos lados, hasta que Cinthya y Dianta lo saludaron cordialmente este les regreso el saludo apenas el azabache iba a preguntar si podía pelear con Cinthya y después con Dianta cuando el trio escucha a cierta coordinadora llorando y a cierto afeminado riéndose, Ash no lo pensó 2 veces y entro corriendo para ver que sucedía al ver a su amada que diga mejor amiga Dawn en el piso y llorando este enfureció, corrió hacia Harley, lo tomo del cuello y le exigió una explicación.

-Es una inútil, no merece que la llamen coordinadora- eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Ash cerro su puño y le dio un certero golpe contra el rostro del afeminado haciendo que este callera bruscamente al piso.

-¡Eres un gorila! ¿Cómo te atreves a pegarme? ¡Eres un animal!- refunfuñaba el peli-morado a lo que Ash le contesto "No es de hombres hacer llorar a una mujer, estúpido a espera ¿Qué se podía esperar de un afeminado como tú? Eres tan poca cosa, tu eres el que no debería llamarse coordinador" , el peli-morado se enfadó por las palabras de Ash ¿Cómo se atrevía ese salvaje a decirle cosas? Le enseñaría quien es Harley pero cuando ambos jóvenes estaban dispuestos a partirse su mandarina en gajos llegan Cinthya y Dianta a detener la pelea.

-Yo me voy, pero te sugiero que te prepares niña pues no pienso perder ante ti en el gran festival de Kanto- y sin más se fue el afeminado seguido de eso la campeona de Kalos ayuda a Dawn para que se levante, más tarde nuestros héroes estaban en el centro pokemon tomando algún refresco y bocadillos.

-Que no te afecte lo que ese coordinador te dijo Dawn, tú tienes potencial y me consta al ver los concursos en los que participaste en Sinnoh además una derrota no le cae nada mal a nadie, de las derrotas aprendes al contrario de una victoria- dijo tranquila la rubia quien tomaba su te.

-Oye Dianta ¿de qué región eres campeona?- cambio el tema Dawn pues ya se sentía mejor pero era mejor olvidar el tema de Harley, al escuchar una nueva región Ash de inmediato cuestiono a Dianta sobre esta, la campeona le dijo que bien valía la pena ir haya aparte de los gimnasios también se hacían concursos pokemon.

-Ahora que dices Kalos ¿no es donde Brock está estudiando?- cuestiona Dawn al azabache.

-¡Ah! Es verdad el Brookas anda por esos rumbos, deb…- su pokenav empieza sonar y el azabache al contestar se queda en KO pues era Brock.

-Mi nombre es Brock no Brookas- decía molesto el moreno de ojos rasgados quien 5 segundos después colgó, las 3 mujeres tenían una gota estilo anime en su nuca, las campeonas tuvieron que dejar a nuestros héroes pues su lugar estaba en la liga pokemon, después de descansar por 2 días en ciudad Carmín nuestros héroes decidieron que era hora de partir.

-¿Cuál es la siguiente ciudad Ash?- preguntaba la chica mientras acariciaba la cabeza de piplup.

-Nuestro siguiente destino es ¡ciudad Azulona!- dijo con mucha emoción el azabache, su pikachu iba igual de decidido a ganar.


	6. Chapter 6 Ash vs Erika

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**Fanfiction: Estaremos juntos por siempre.**

**Reviews:**

**CCSSakuraforever: Gracias por continuar leyendo los caps : ) y si Ash es un amor por golpear al afeminado xD jaja.**

**Alexissecret: Jaja es mejor brokas que brock jaja xD y si lo se :3 Ash es un amor! Jaja.**

**K: Ya platique tu idea con el otro autor y le pareció perfecta! La trabajaremos y ya veremos que tal queda : ) gracias por la idea! Y seguir leyendo, me da gusto que al leerlo te recuerde al anime :D.**

**Haku: Es verdad la zanahoria ya está chotiada jaja y eso de meter a Anabell lo pensamos y nos parece otra buena idea : ) a su tiempo la meteremos en el fic y toda la cosa gracias por tu idea también y espero sigas leyendo este fic.**

_**Capítulo 6: Ash v.s Erika.**_

Nuestros héroes continúan su travesía por la región Kanto para que Ash logre sus 8 medallas y Dawn sus 5 listones, el azabache lleva un total de 3 medallas ganadas, la coordinadora por su lado apenas lleva 1 listón, su destino es ciudad Azulona al cual han logrado llegar después de atravesar la ruta 7 y vencer algunos entrenadores lo cual dejo una buena recompensa.

-¡Mira Ash! Un centro comercial, tenemos que ir- dijo emocionada la coordinadora quien tomo la mano del azabache, sus ojos tomaron forma de diamante y se llevó corriendo a su compañero, este ni tiempo le dio para decirle un no por respuesta, pikachu por su lado solo se aferró al suéter de su entrenador.

-¿Algo más que pueda hacer por usted?- cuestiono el vendedor a la oji-azul quien le agradeció y salió con el azabache, al estar fuera Dawn percibe un placentero aroma, tenía que descubrir que era así que empezó a caminar.

-¿A dónde rayos vas?- le interroga el chico quien empezaba a tener hambre, ella por su lado lo ignoro hasta que dio en el clavo, una linda tienda de perfumes, ambos entran y Dawn queda maravillada con tanta fragancia pero Ash se quería morir pues no soportaba tanto aroma junto.

-¡Que horrible huele!- exclamo Ash pero el realmente lamento haber dicho eso, Erika (la líder de gimnasio) llego.

-¿Así que mis perfumes apestan no?- dijo la líder con una venita saltada al estilo anime y esta estaba cruzada de brazos.

-Es que no me gustan los perfumes ¿para qué? Si de todos formas sudas y se te acaba el dulce aroma- se defendió el azabache, pero Erika le dio un zape por grosero, el pobre de Ash solo se sobo y trato de no llorar, fue entonces cuando pregunto por el gimnasio de Azulona, Erika recordó al idiota de Ash.

-¡Tú eres Ash! Te recuerdo hace tiempo viniste e insultaste igual mis perfumes en aquella ocasión no te permite entrar y esta vez es igual, no entraras por insultar mis perfumes así que a ver cómo le haces niño insolente- en eso Ash le contesta y le dice que no es justo, una pequeña riña empieza entre líder de gimnasio y entrenador pokemon, la coordinadora solo tenía una gota estilo anime en su nuca, pero la discusión se pospuso al oír una explosión proveniente del gimnasio, Erika rápidamente se dirige al lugar de los hechos junto con Ash y Dawn al llegar ven como el equipo roket está robando todos los pokemon con un robot extraño que succionaba todo lo que tuviera por enfrente.

-¡Equipo roket!- exclamo el dúo, Jessie y James al verlos empezaron a narrar su típica entrada al finalizarla nuestros héroes se disponían a atacar, Dawn con clefa y Ash con wartortle pero antes de que ellos atacaran, el roket absorbió a los pokemon de ellos y esta escena se repitió hasta que Dawn le dijo a piplup que la ayudara pues todos los pokemon de ambos se encontraban dentro de ese extraño robot.

-Boba, no permitiré que interfieras- dijo el felino parlante quien después de oprimir un botón la maquina empezó a succionar más fuerte cuando piplup apenas se levantó Dawn rápidamente lo abrazo, entonces ambos empezaron a dejar el suelo y se dirigían rumbo al aparato.

-¡Erika!- exclamaron sus ayudantes quienes se encontraban sujetos de un poste, Ash al escuchar eso ayudo a la líder de gimnasio seguido de eso iba por Dawn.

-¡Pikachu! Hay que salvar a Dawn- dijo el entrenador al roedor pero no tuvo respuesta alguna del ratón al darse cuenta que no lo tenía con él, empezó a buscarlo con la mirada hasta que vio como pikachu trato de salvar en vano un bellossom pero por la fuerza que ejercía la maquina fue imposible y estos 2 pokemon fueron succionados, el ratón amarillo sin querer golpeo a Dawn dejándola inconsciente.

-¡Vámonos!- apresuro a sus secuaces la peliroja y se fueron dejando a los entrenadores sin pokemon, Ash frustrado por ver que se llevaron a Dawn golpeo el piso, lastimándose sus nudillos, Erika trato de animarlo pero este solo se levantó y se fue en dirección al centro pokemon y si pensaron en que le pediría pokemons al profesor así fue, opto por sus compañeros de Sinnoh, mientras tanto en una casa abandonada de la ruta 7.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella?- preguntaba el gato parlante y efectivamente se refería a la peli-azul quien estaba amordazada en una esquina inconsciente aun, los pokemon por otro lado estaban en una especie de jaula metálica.

-dejemos a la boba aquí, Giovanni quiere que nos apresuremos pues quiere que hagamos la siguiente misión- dijo la líder del grupo y antes de que salieran un poderoso torterra se les interpone.

-¿Y tú qué? Tortuga fea tenemos prisa- dijo el felino para después tratar de empujar al torterra pero este lo tomo con las mandíbulas a meowth, lo zarandeo y tiro al piso inconsciente, después se preparó para atacar a Jessie y James, estos sacaron a todos sus pokemon pensando que tenían las de ganar pero en eso llega staraptor, gliscor, infernape, buizel y sceptile, en medio de todos estos pokemon sale el azabache y es cuando empieza una batalla de 6 contra 6, mientras tanto dentro de la cabaña Dawn seguía dormida y los pokemon estaban asustados.

-bun bun eary…- _tengo miedo_…, dijo la pequeña buneary, entonces el roedor le pone su patita en su hombro y le pone una cara de "saldremos de aquí", por otro lado se ve al cyndaquil de Dawn llorando ya que su dueña sigue sin despertar es entonces cuando el quilava de Ash se le acerca y en su dialecto le echa ánimos para después abrazarla, mientras tanto la squirtle de Dawn trata de salir usando burbujas pero es inútil entonces decide usar su cabeza una y otra vez pero a causa de esto se hizo un raspón entonces el wartortle de Ash detiene a la tenas pokemon pero esta le quita bruscamente su pata e intenta un cabezazo de nuevo, parecía que no funciono pero logro hacer una ruptura pequeña en ciertos barrotes, wartortle aun tranquilo se puso frente al squirtle.

-wart wart tortle tortle wart tortle- _cálmate o saldrás lastimada como hace rato, te prometo que saldremos de esta_, después de eso wartortle saco una curita de su caparazón y se la puso en la cabeza a squirtle haciendo que se sonrojara, mientras tanto con Ash.

-¡Y ya dejen de fastidiar!- les gritaba el azabache ya que los mando a volar como de costumbre pero lo que él no sabía era que todo eso era parte del plan para distraerlo y que no interfiriera, al entrar vio a su hermosa Dawn amordazada y aun sin despertar rodeada de todos los pokemon, sus amigos más que nada expresaban una gran tristeza, Ash regreso con todos los pokemon y a Dawn la dejo en el centro pokemon.

-Enfermera Joy se la encargo- dijo antes de salir, la enfermera solo asintió y el chico se dirigió a con Erika, ella estaba en deuda con Ash así que por segunda vez acepto que entrara al gimnasio, ahora antes de llegar con Erika, Ash tenía que atravesar un laberinto echo de plantas y en el trayecto tuvo que pelear contra 3 entrenadores, hasta que por fin llega con Erika.

-¡Jumpluff!- exclamo Erika, Ash llamo a staraptor, el pokemon diente de león uso gigadrenado con el cual absorbió energía del pájaro pero pareció no afectarle demasiado, entonces staraptor ataco con pájaro osado un ataque super-eficaz que venció fácilmente al pokemon azul.

-¡victreebel!- el segundo pokemon de la líder de gimnacio, Ash ataco con embestida pero no le basto para vencer al pokemon, este ataco con lluevehojas un ataque certero pero no basto para vencer al pájaro, staraptor ataco con as aéreo un ataque que culmino con victreebel, el siguiente pokemon de Erika fue tangela el cual logro derrotar al pájaro entonces Ash llamo a infernape el cual derroto con facilidad al pokemon verde por ultimo pero no menos importante, Erika saco a bellossom pero no fue problema para infernape, cuando Ash la derroto ella le entrego la medalla arcoíris felicitándolo, después el azabache fue para ver como seguía Dawn, ella apenas se había despertado.

-Hola Dawn ¿Cómo estás?- el azabache llego con unas pequeñas flores de color azul y se las entregó a Dawn, ella le regalo una sonrisa, 2 horas más tarde Dawn estaba lista para continuar el viaje no antes de entrar a un concurso pokemon que casualmente inicio, esta vez no se encontró Harley por esos rumbos pero había una chica en especial que llamo la atención de Ash, una chica de cabello largo hasta la cintura color lila, ojos del mismo color, su vestuario era una falda morada de tablones y llevaba una blusa de manga larga ombliguera color blanca, el caso es que Dawn peleo con ella y si no fuera por el tiempo posiblemente nuestra coordinadora favorita habría perdido la batalla, lo curioso era que la entrenadora había luchado sin decir los ataques en voz alta.

-¡Felicidades Dawn, aquí tienes tu listón de ciudad Azulona!- la felicito Vivian y se dio por terminado el concurso, Dawn y Ash se dirigían a su próximo destino y mientras ellos caminaban, la chica de cabellos lilas los observaba.

-Así que te vuelvo a ver Ash, en aquel entonces no fuiste capas de percibir mis sentimientos, me pregunto ¿serás capas ahora?- entonces suena el pokenav de la joven.

-¿Qué pasa Brandon?- cuestiona la chica, a lo que el arqueólogo le cuestiona que cuando piensa volver a tomar su lugar en el frente de batalla, su suplente es una boba.

-Tranquilo Brandon ahora tengo otro motivo por el cual debo continuar en los concursos y se llama Ash- al oír el nombre de ese joven a Brandon le trajo ciertos recuerdos y ellos continuaron hablando.


	7. Chapter 7 yo te cuido

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**Fanfiction: Estaremos juntos por siempre.**

**Reviews:**

**Kxhxcxm: Gracias por continuar leyendo y todo a su tiempo xDD , estoy bien y espero que tú también te encuentres en perfecta salud.**

**CCSSakuraforever: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, así como este espero los demás sean de tu total agrado.**

**Alexissecret: jaja ¿lo feo? Define feo e_e xD jaja bueno pues nadie quiere ver que lastimen a nuestra pokegirl favorita :3 es un amor 3 jaja.**

_**Capítulo 7: ¡Yo te cuido! .**_

Nuestro dúo favorito continua su viaje rumbo a ciudad Fucsia, Ash se ah echo de 4 medallas y por otro lado Dawn tiene 2 listones, cada vez están más cercas de lograr sus sueños, al llegar a ciudad Fucsia Ash quiso ir al gimnasio de inmediato pero había un letrero que decía_ "Hoy no habrán batallas, sin embargo el gimnasio será usado para una exposición del mismo líder Koga, ¡No te arrepentirás!, entrada: 100 pokedolares" ,_ Ash se molestó diciendo que eso era una blasfemia! Justo cuando él iba por su medalla, tenían que hacer eso, Dawn por su lado lo tranquilizo y le dijo que sería buena idea ya que podría averiguar más sobre el líder y vencerlo con facilidad solo por eso acepto entrar.

-Bien para esto sirve la sustancia que extraje de Muk- decía el líder de gimnasio quien tenía un tubo de ensayo en sus manos con una sustancia de color verdosa, varias personas estaban fascinadas escuchado a Koga por otro lado estaban Ash y Dawn viendo los pokemon tipo veneno.

-¡Mira Ash un skuntank!- dijo emocionada Dawn, ellos siguieron viendo toda la exposición y Koga explicando cuando de repente se escucha un grito fuerte " ¡Ahhh!" , el ninja mira todo el terreno para saber de dónde provino el grito y al ver al azabache en el suelo con Dawn puedo notar que la chica tenía una cara de disgusto y se retorcía en el suelo, sus manos abrazaban su abdomen, este rápidamente dio un salto y quedo justo enfrente de Ash y la peli-azul.

-¡Por favor ayúdela!- exclamo desesperado el joven Ash, Koga furioso le dio un coscorrón, Ash solo se sobo la cabeza y cuestiono casi gritando el ¿Por qué le dio un zape?.

-Mocosos estúpidos, ¿Cuándo aprenderán a respetar el letrero de "no tocar"?- decía Koga mientras buscaba entre los brebajes que tenía en un estante, la gente empezaba a murmurar que Dawn podría morir por intoxicación, Ash molesto les dijo que no se metieran en lo que no les importa.

-Eso mismo debería decirte yo a ti jovencito, en esta exposición hay letreros por todos lados que indican cuales son las consecuencias si tocan algún brebaje o algún pokemon que su cuerpo este cubierto por sustancias toxicas- explicaba mientras le aplicaba una especie de medicina a la joven, "se supone que el efecto debería pasarse ya" susurraba para si Koga fue entonces que recordó que el antídoto para humanos necesita una hierba especial y él no la tenía consigo por ahora, rápidamente el líder cancelo la exposición y todos se fueron a excepción de Ash y Dawn (por obvias razones).

-Jovencito me hace falta una planta que por desgracia no tengo conmigo así que saldré a conseguirla, necesito que te quedes en mi casa la cual esta atrás del gimnasio, es esencial que no movamos demasiado a la niña, hypno usa psíquico y lleva a la joven junto con él a una habitación, cualquier cosa que necesiten díganle a mi pokemon hypno- y sin más el ninja partió su viaje dejando a cargo al azabache de Dawn, 2 horas más tarde se ve entrar al azabache con una vasija pequeña llena de agua fría y con un trapo el cual remojo, exprimió y puso en la frente de la peli-azul, pikachu estaba con Dawn del lado izquierdo y piplup del otro lado, Ash no esperaba que los pokemon de Dawn salieran de su pokebola y la rodearan abrazándola, Ash saco a sus pokemon para que también la cuidaran.

-Chicos, iré a comprar comida ya que tenemos que comer algo, pikachu y piplup están a cargo, los demás ayuden en lo que puedan, clefa tu vienes conmigo- dijo el azabache tomando rápidamente al tipo hada ya que este se había encariñado rápidamente con Dawn y estaba que no paraba de llorar.

_-_Tranquila clefa, Dawn se pondrá bien es una gran persona y muy fuerte- decía el azabache mientras llevaba a clefa cargada de brazos, llego a la tienda pokemon, compro la comida pero no esperaba que tardase 2 horas por una gran fila ya por fin se dirigía a su destino, mientras tanto en la habitación de Dawn, la chica empezó a agitarse y respirar muy apresuradamente.

_-_¡pika pi! ¡Pika pikachu pika!_\- ¡__rápido! ¡squirtle y wartortle llenen el recipiente!,_ acto seguido, buneary congelo el agua para después golpearlo con sus pequeñas patitas y que el hielo se convirtiera en trozos pequeños después pikachu tomo una bolsa y la lleno con los trozos de hielo para después ponérsela en la frente a Dawn, eso pareció bajarle un poco la fiebre, Ash llega y agradece que la cuidaran pero les indica que ellos deben de comer, todos los pokemon salen de la habitación para comer y el azabache se queda cuidándola, el chico tomo una de la manos de Dawn .

-Te pondrás bien Dawn te lo prometo, además aún hay muchas cosas que hacer juntos, tenemos que ir al gran festival y yo a la liga pokemon, tú y yo juntos por siempre amiga- decía el azabache quien trataba de no llorar, afuera de la habitación se encontraba buneary que no sabía si debía entrar o no, en eso llega pikachu.

-¿pika? ¿pikapi? ¡pika pi pika!- _¿buneary? ¿sigues preocupada? ¡animo!, _dijo el roedor que trato de levantarle el ánimo ala conejita, no sabía por qué pero siempre procuraba que la pequeña estuviera bien no le gustaba la idea de verla triste.

_-_¡bun! ¡Bun eary_!- __¡pikachu! ¡tengo mucho miedo!, _dijo la pequeña criatura quien después se abalanzo a pikachu y se aferró a él, pikachu automáticamente la abrazo y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que él se había enamorado de esa pokemon que al principio era algo fastidiosa y melosa pero después le agrado totalmente pues esa linda buneary le robo el corazón.

-Pika…_\- __buneary…, _La llamo el pokemon, ella se separó del roedor un poco extrañada y fue entonces que pikachu tomo el rostro de buneary con sus pequeñas patitas, le acaricio tiernamente sus cachetes y antes de que la conejita dijera algo, pikachu ya se había adelantado a darle un beso el cual al principio sorprendió a buneary pero después de analizarlo correspondió el beso.

_-__buen buen eary (el me ama)-_ Fue lo único que pensó la conejita, pikachu se separó un poco de ella, le hizo la pregunta del millón y ella acepto muy feliz.

-Valla sí que tenemos amor en esta casa jaja, felicidades pokemon pillín- dijo Koga quien después entro al cuarto y rápidamente hizo que Dawn tomara el brebaje, lentamente su cara paso de estar caliente a normal, y empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos, la chica se levantó con dificultad y de la emisión Ash corrió y la abrazo.

-Sabía que despertarías- fue lo único que pudo articular el joven, y aunque quiso evitarlo le empezaron a brotar lágrimas, Dawn por su lado le cuestiono ¿estas llorando? A lo que el azabache uso de excusa que una basurita se le metió en su ojo, al día siguiente Dawn ya estaba normal y llego la hora de que Ash fuera por su siguiente medalla la cual no fue problema gracias a cierto pokemon tipo tierra, Dawn por su lado supo de un concurso que se abrió paso por la ciudad y no desaprovecho la oportunidad, esta vez clefa hizo su debut y le fue muy bien ya que Dawn logro su tercer listón y el joven azabache su quinta medalla, en las afueras de ciudad Fucsia.

-¿Ash? ¿Cuál es nuestro siguiente destino?- interroga la joven.

-Ciudad Azafrán Dawn- dijo el chico, continuaron su trayecto por la rutas 15, 14 ,13 y 12 hasta llegar a pueblo Lavanda, nuestros héroes querían pasar la noche ahí pero después de que Dawn escucho historias aterradoras sobre el pueblo no quiso quedarse ahí así que obligo a Ash a continuar su camino hasta la siguiente ciudad, atravesaron toda la ruta 8 que estaba llena de entrenadores, les costó trabajo pero la recompensa fue grata y antes de que llegaran a la ciudad Ash ve algo inusual que llamo su atención, una mujer y un hombre tomados de la mano parecían novios y estaban en algo que sus compañeras de viaje solían llamar "cita", el joven tenía curiosidad por eso pero le invadía el temor al pensar en las posibles respuestas de Dawn pero entonces se le ocurrió algo al azabache.

-Oye Dawn…- llamo el joven a la chica.


	8. Chapter 8 La cita

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**Fanfiction: Estaremos juntos por siempre.**

**Reviews:**

**Kxhxcxm: Saludos! ya veo, aqui el clima esta muy loco jaja unos dias esta caluroso y otros brr!.**

**Asurax1: Gracias!.**

**CCSSakuraforever: Me da gusto que te haya gustado.**

**Alexissecret: Que bueno que te gustara el cap ñ.ñ**

**_Poema sacado de : . # .dpuf_**

**_Capítulo 8: La cita._**

Después de ganar su quinta medalla en ciudad Fucsia y Dawn su tercer listón, su siguiente destino fue ciudad Azafran pero Ash empieza a tener curiosidad sobre las chicas y con ello también sobre las citas, Dawn es su mejor amiga pero aun así le da pena preguntarle así que se las ingenia y planea lo siguiente.

-¡Oye Dawn te apuesto lo que quieras a que no puedes ganar la medalla de este gimnasio!- el azabache quería incitarla. -¿Que? y ahora a ti ¿que beedril te pico?- la chica estaba extrañada si bien es cierto el joven sabe que ella es una coordinadora y la única vez que enfrento a un líder fue en Sinnoh, la chica de cabellos rosados con su Lucario. -Oh vamos Dawn ¿acaso tienes miedo?- ahora resulta que ella tiene miedo pero no dejaría que Ash se burlara de ella. -¡Bien y yo te apuesto a que tu no podrías ganar un concurso pokemon!- exclamo la chica. -Te apuesto a que si, si yo gano harás lo que yo diga pero si tu ganas sera al revés ¿Que dices?- ella solo estrecha su mano con una sonrisa dando a entender que no se dejara vencer.

-Te advierto que este gimnasio se especializa en pokemon tipo psíquico- le decía tranquilo Ash mientras recorrían todo Azafran. -Bien sera pan comido para piplup, buenary y pachirisu- el azabache dudo por el equipo de Dawn pero quería tener una cita y saber mas sobre chicas así que estaba dispuesto a todo. -Antes de ir con la líder ¿llegamos al centro pokemon? yace hambrita- a la coordinadora le aparece una gota estilo anime, al llegar al centro pokemon ambos chicos pensaron "que pequeño es el mundo". -¡May!- exclamaron los 2.

-Chicos, me da mucho gusto verlos- dijo la castaña para después ir a abrazarlos. -Que bueno que estas aquí May, necesito tu ayuda- y antes de que Dawn protestara se llevo a May al otro extremo del centro pokemon donde la peli-azul no pudiera escucharlos.

-jajajaja ¿tu? Ash Ketchum ¿en una cita? jajajaja- el azabache le hacia señas de que se callara pues no quería que su amiga Dawn se enterara. -Bien es que es tan gracioso nunca pensé que quisieras una cita pero dices que depende de la apuesta ¿no es así? bien entonces te ayudare solo asegúrate de llegar a las finales- y sin mas se dirigió a con Dawn, fue una tarde de chicas, charlaron de la moda, los pokemon, como hacerlos ver mas bellos entre otras cosas pero la hora de retar a la líder del gimnasio llego y justo en ese momento un concurso pokemon dio inicio.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos en el centro pokemon en media hora- dijo el azabache y sin mas el trió se separo, Dawn rumbo al gimnasio, Ash y May al concurso. -Bien Ash todo depende de ti, recuerda tienes que lucir a tus pokemon y esas cosas no se te ocurra ser tan imprudente como acostumbras- en vez de darle consejos parecía que lo regañaba.

-Disculpe señor ¿este es el gimnasio de ciudad Azafran?- pregunto la peli-azul. -No cariño, este es el dojo-karate un gimnasio de tipo lucha el que tu buscas esta casualmente a lado, yo te dirijo- dijo un señor con vestimenta de pelea. -Cuidado con la líder es dura y usa pokemon tipo psíquicos le puedes hacer frente con un pokemon tipo fantasma- y sin mas el karateca se despidió.

-¡Totodile contraataca con puño hielo!- Ash había mejorado en el concurso, hizo una gran entrada en la primera ronda con lapras y ahora luchaba con su fiel totodile quien con su puño de hielo hizo añicos las bolas de sombra del oponente (un misdreavus). -¡Misdreavus trueno!- ordeno la coordinadora. -¡Rayo de hielo!- fulmino el azabache pues no perdería estando a un metapod de luchar contra May, ambos ataques chocaron entre si creando una bella explosión. -¡Tiempo!- dijo Vivian.

-Fue una gran batalla pero llego la hora de ver quien es el coordinador que pasa a la siguiente ronda- termino la cronista para sorpresa de May y los demás Ash había ganado por unos cuantos puntos. -Ah sido una batalla muy interesante- dijo uno de los jueces mas tarde se ve la batalla fogosa de Ash contra May ( delcatty v.s meganium).

-¡Tormenta floral!- dijo el azabache el ataque fue certero pero no pareció afectarle demasiado al "gatito" cuando May se preparaba para contraatacar Vivian detiene la batalla pues el tiempo había cesado dejando al moreno victorioso, se le hizo su entrega de listón, se le felicito y todo lo demás. -Gracias May no se que habría echo si no me hubieras dejado ganar no soy bueno en los concursos- decía el joven mientras apreciaba el listón que había aganado. -Ash Ash Ash... yo no me deje ganar solo te dije que lo haría pero no lo hice, con esto demuestras que si puedes llegar a ser un buen coordinador- le contesto la castaña con una sonrisa. -Si bueno hay que ir al gimnasio para ver como va la batalla de Sabrina y Dawn- y sin mas detenimientos se dirigieron a su destino.

-¡Espeon bola sombra!- ordeno la líder de gimnasio para atacar a la pobre buneary, las cosas no iban bien para Dawn ya que la líder en un abrir y cerrar de ojos venció a Clefa y su segundo pokemon ya se encontraba debilitado haciendo imposible que esquivara el ataque que termino con buneary. -¡Lord pachirisu a escena! espera... ¿por que rayos dije eso?- se cuestiono la peli-azul para después llamar a su fiel pokemon eléctrico, en eso se ve entrar a May junto con Ash y pikachu al gimnasio.

-¡Tu puedes Dawn!- exclamo el moreno. -_¿Acaso sera...?_\- Fue lo único que paso por la mente de la líder de gimnasio pero el chico no seria excusa para dejarse vencer, así que de un solo ataque venció a la ardilla. -¡Pachirisu!- grito la chica para después ir por el y decirle "lo hiciste bien, ahora descansa", Ash junto con la castaña llegaron de inmediato con Dawn. -Lo siento Dawn- dijo su mejor amiga la peli-azul solo le regreso una sonrisa.

-Cuanto tiempo Ash- dijo Sabrina quien inmediatamente abrazo al moreno. -Aamm ¿te conozco?- interrogo el azabache, la chica le dio un zape. -Eres increíble soy Sabrina la que una vez convirtió a tus amigos en muñecos ¿lo recuerdas?- decía con enojo la chica, Dawn y May abrieron los ojos como plato. -Di...di...jo ¿mu...mu...ñe...cos?- ambas tartamudearon.

-¡Ahh! ya recuerdo pero estas diferente- dijo Ash mientras la observaba detenidamente, si bien es cierto los años no pasan en vano, ahora Sabrina vestía una blusa de tirantes color roja la cual le llegaba un dedo arriba del ombligo, unos pantalones blancos con un cinturón negro, zapatos rojos con algo de blanco, en sus muñecas tenia una especie de pulsera negra con símbolos verdes y por ultimo pero no menos importante su cabellera larga había desaparecido, ahora tenia el cabello en capas y de color totalmente negro. -¿Que te trae por estos lugares Ash?- se podría decir que Ash ignoro a sus acompañantes por 2 largas horas, cuando por fin se despidió de Sabrina la misma May ya se había marchado y ahora tenia una Dawn molesta.

-Dawn ¿piensas seguir molesta conmigo? ni siquiera se que hice mal- el chico insistía por que su compañera le dirigiera la palabra pero esta solo le hacia "jum" y se volteaba. -Oye no veo por que debas estar molesta ademas yo gane la apuesta mira- en eso el azabache saca su listón y deja perpleja a Dawn. -Así que tienes que hacer lo que yo diga- dijo determinado el joven. -Olvídalo Ash- y sin mas la chica continuo su curso. -¿Acaso no tienes palabra?- cuestiono el joven quien tomo a Dawn de la mano impidiendo así que caminara.

-Claro que la tengo Ketchum ¿que quieres hacer? tienes suerte de que est...- ella misma interrumpió su dialecto al darse cuenta que Ash le dijo "quiero una cita" esa frase se repetía constantemente en su cabeza como si de un disco rayado se tratase. -¿Dawn? gane limpiamente así que quiero mi cita ¿escuchaste?- las palabras del joven parecían entrar por una oreja de Dawn y salir por la otra. -Hoooola tierra llamando a Dawn- el chico paso su mano varias veces en la cara de Dawn para que le prestara atención pero la chica seguía en shock le tomo como 45 segundos asimilar que el chico de sus sueños le pidió una cita.

-¿por que me lo pides ami? podrías decirle a Sabrina- fue lo único que se limito a decir la chica. -Oh vamos Dawn, Sabrina esta muy ocupada con el gimnasio oye hablando de Sabrina y ¿May?- el joven apenas había notado la falta de la castaña. -Se fue tenia que ir al siguiente concurso- dialogo la joven. -Entiendo, entonces ¿cuando tendremos la cita?- el joven enserio quería tener su cita. -¡Olvídalo Ash es en lo único en lo que piensas si tanto quieres una vete con Sabrina!- exclamo la chica molesta y sin mas se fue dejando al joven confundido "mujeres" fue lo único que susurro para si el joven.

Las horas habían transcurrido por ciudad Azafran para dar lugar a una bella noche donde la luna se puede apreciar por completo, Dawn había estado en el cuarto que le asignaron en el centro pokemon y Ash bueno el había llamado de urgencia a un viejo amigo suyo.

-Espero que esto sea importante Ash me haz levantado a las 3 a.m.- decía un molesto Gary, su "enemigo" le contó lo que paso y el mismísimo Oak no podía creer que el incompetente de su amigo no se diera cuenta que esa chica lo ama de verdad si que era un idiota. -¿Que hago Gary? no quiero que este enojada- dijo triste Ash, Gary puede jurar que miro una lagrima resbalar por la mejilla de Ash. -Escúchame tonto, le dirás este poema tal cual te lo voy a decir- la mirada del azabache se ilumino.

-Ash...eres un tonto- susurraba para si la chica de cabellos azules que se encontraba postrada en su cama triste en eso se abre la puerta de su habitación "¿quien anda ahí?" es lo único que se le ocurre cuestionar la chica pero no hubo respuesta su miedo termino al ver a pikachu subir a su cama, el roedor tenia una especie de nota en su boca que de inmediato entrego a Dawn, ella por su lado lo abrió y opto por ir al dichoso lugar que decía la nota.

-Se supone que es por aquí...- decía para si la oji-azul pues se había adentrado a una especie de bosque pero para su mala suerte parecía que se perdió fue entonces que apareció una pareja de butterfree (una rosada y uno color morado) estos pokemon hicieron la seña para que la chica los siguiera minutos después llega a lo que parece ser el centro de dicho lugar ahí ve una mesa adornada algo elegante y 2 sillas, los pokemon la invitan a sentarse, ella acepta aunque le da curiosidad saber que rayos pasa y es cuando lo escucha.

_Perdóname… _

_si he ofendido tu corazón;_

_por no ser como realmente quieres y deseas que fuera._

_Perdóname… _

_por todos los sufrimientos que te he causado;_

_por las decepciones que te he causado en la vida._

_Perdóname… _

_por querer que me perdones._

_Perdóname…_

_por todas las tormentas que te he causado,_

_y todas las angustias._

_Perdóname… _

_por todas tus desilusiones;_

_por quererte tanto._

_Perdóname… _

_por pretender tenerte para mí;_

_por este egoísmo._

_Perdóname… _

_por todas las penurias que has pasado conmigo;_

_por querer cambiar para ti y en el intento fallarte._

_Perdóname…_

_por quererte brindar lo mejor de mi_

_y desilusionarte al final._

_Perdóname…_

_por todas las veces que te eh echo llorar._

_Perdóname…_

_como yo soy capaz de perdonarte._

_Si me quieres tanto, perdóname…_

_Perdóname… _

-¿por amarte? Por que diría algo así...- decía para si mismo el azabache quien tenia puesto un smoking la verdad todo fue idea de su amigo Gary, una cena a la luz de la luna, el joven formalmente y por ultimo el poema para pedir perdón "con eso ella te perdonara" fueron las palabras que recordó Ash que Gary le dijo. -Ash...- fue lo único que dijo la chica tratando de evitar llorar. -¿No te gusto?- dijo con algo de tristeza el azabache. -¡Tonto! claro que me gusto- no lo pensó 2 veces y abrazo al chico quien quedo atónito ante tal acción pero recibió el abrazo gustoso pues su querida Dawn ya no estaba mas molesta, ambos pasaron un rato realmente gratificante, cenaron, rieron y charlaron de cosas que no tenían sentido alguno para otros pero para ellos era un gran tema de conversación, al día siguiente.

-Dawn ¿ya harás lo que diga?- cuestiona el morocho. -Esta bien dime que quieres Ketchum- dialogo la coordinadora mientras jugaba con Clefa. -Bien quiero una cita- la chica se paro en seco y por poco y tira a Clefa si no fuera por que este se pesco de su blusa. -Pero Ash... Tuvimos una cita ayer- dijo la chica quien se giro y lo miro directo a los ojos. -¿Ayer? te refieres a lo de la noche eso era para pedirte perdón pero yo quiero una cita contigo Dawn- el chico la miro con una seriedad que ella jamas había visto en su rostro, entonces ella solo le sonrió y dijo "Bien, andando".

Antes de continuar su travesía por ciudad Fucsia para ir a la isla Canela, nuestro héroe Ash logra su sexta medalla con Sabrina sin ninguna dificultad y Dawn por su lado se hace con un nuevo listón para no perder tiempo Dawn usa a Togekiss para volar hasta la ciudad Fucsia donde nuestros héroes querían tomar el ferry para la isla Canela, pero Ash miro un cartel donde decía que vendría una pequeña feria a la ciudad.

-Ammm ¿Dawn te...te... gus...tar...ia? ammmm feria yo peluches tu algodón de azúcar feria yo este amm caracoles- decía el joven pues incluso el se dio cuenta que tartamudeo. -Me encantaría ir a la feria Ash- dijo al chica dulcemente para después darle un beso en la mejilla y tomarlo del brazo cosa que al joven sonrojo. -Bi..bien...- fue lo único que articulo el chico, la feria parecía bastante interesante, muchos juegos, comida gratis y entrenadores pokemon a los que podrías retar y al vencerlos significaba una jugosa recompensa. -Ash quiero ese peluche- el típico puesto donde tienes que lanzar los aros y estos tienen que caer en una botella para ganar algún peluche, Dawn quería uno en especial que tenia la forma de pikachu parecía que era el único que quedaba, el Ketchum quiso atraparlo para ella y fue de admirarse todos los intentos que hizo pero al final una niña de 5 años le gano el peluche pero no canten victoria.

-¡Hey niña ¿me vendes el peluche? es que mi amiga la de haya...- trataba de explicar Ash cuando la niña ríe y dice "es para tu novia" y sin mas le entrega el peluche y se va corriendo, Ash solo toma el peluche, regresa con Dawn y le obsequia el pikachu, la oji-azul logra ver un rubor en las mejillas del moreno. -Ash tu mandas, elije el juego que tu quieras- dijo la chica, el azabache decide subirse a la rueda de al fortuna, nuestros héroes disfrutaban de la gran vista que les ofrecía la región Kanto en la noche, era una ciudad hermosa pero los problemas llegaron, el juego se atasco.

-Ash...¿que ocurre? tengo miedo ¿por que el juego no avanza?- la chica esta por entrar en pánico. -tranquila Dawn en cuestión de segundos saldremos de aquí- dijo el azabache para tranquilizarla al parecer esto la calmo por unos minutos pero entonces el viento empieza a correr. -Tengo frió...- susurra la chica quien se abraza a si misma en un intento para darse calor, Ash al ver esto se acerca y la abraza. -Saldremos de esta- ella voltea para encontrarse con la mirada de este y el tiempo pareció detenerse para ellos 2, fue tan hermoso que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando se quedaron dormidos abrazados.


	9. Chapter 9 Fantasias

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**Fanfiction: Estaremos juntos por siempre.**

**Comentarios:**

**wholock87: Gracias a ti por darte el tiempo de leer el trabajo.**

**CCSSakuraforever: Que bueno que te gustara n.n.**

**Alexissecret: Me da gusto que te gustara el capiitulo :3**

**Nota: Cualquier parecido con la película del Titanic es mera coincidencia :v jaja xD okay no.**

**_Capítulo 9: Fantasías._**

_-¿Donde estoy? lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que estaba con Ash en el juego y se detu... ¿Donde esta Ash?_\- los rayos del sol se hacían presente en ciudad Fucsia, la peli-azul abría poco a poco sus ojos pero nunca imagino ver a Ash, su Ash sin camisa provocandole casi una hemorragia nasal. -¿Que rayos haces sin camisa Ash?- cuestionaba la chica mientras giraba su cabeza para evitar que el joven viera lo sonrojada que estaba. -¿Acaso no te gusta mirar mi pecho primor?- dijo el moreno mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Dawn con una mirada picara.

-¿Que pretendes Ketchum? ¡Aléjate!- La chica parecía asustada pero dentro de su ser sabia que quería tocar ese pecho que ya no parecía de niño. -Vamos primor se que disfrutaras este momento- y sin mas la tomo de las manos, en un hábil movimiento la atrajo hacia el. -Ash...- la chica estaba mas roja que un tomate. -YO...Tu...me gustas- termino por decir la joven -Lo se Dawn y tu también me gustas ami- antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo el ya había sellado su boca con un dulce beso el cual no duro mucho pero para Dawn pareció ser eterno ese lapso.

-Ash yo no se que decir- la chica no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, estaba abrazada del chico de sus sueños, era musculoso y sobre todas las cosas correspondía a sus sentimientos. -Lo único que te puedo decir Dawn es que disfrutes de este momento- le sonrió el joven quien después le volvió a dar un beso pero esta vez fue mas pasional. -¿Por que dices eso Ash?- cuestiona la oji-azul. -Sencillo primor, esto es un sueño- es entonces cuando el mundo de Dawn se empieza a desboronar y todo se vuelve negro, la imagen que tenia de Ash se va alejando cada vez mas de ella, la joven trata de correr pero le es imposible alcanzarlo.

_-¿Donde esto? Parece una habitación de un lujoso hotel_...- El azabache se dispuso a levantarse mientras seguía mirando detenidamente el cuarto, estaba adornado elegante mente, la cama era muy cómoda con sabanas de seda color rojo tenia 1 buro de cada lado, uno tenia un teléfono y el otro una lampara con un vaso de agua, había un ropero sumamente enorme de madera con detalles finos, eso era extraño pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver salir del baño a su compañera de nombre Dawn. -Hola mi amor- dijo la chica con picardia, Ash por su lado sufrió de una rápida hemorragia nasal seguido de eso se estampo contra el piso. -Creo que estoy soñando...- dijo para si el joven mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Si fuese así no te dolería amor- dijo la joven quien le ofreció su mano, el acepto su ayuda y se levanto no antes de echarle un vistazo de pies a cabeza a la oji-azul, ella traía consigo un baby doll color rojo con encaje el cual dejaba ver a la perfección los atributos de la chica. -Te miras hermosa Dawn- decía el joven mientras un hilo de saliva salia por su boca. -Y lo que falta por que disfrutes mi querido Ash- dialogo la peli-azul para después acostarlo en la cama, ella empezó bailándole por todos lados después opto por subirse encima de el y besarle. -Me gustas Ash Ketchum- dijo la peli-azul. -Y tu ami Dawn, enserio que me gustas- el chico realmente disfrutaba de su momento pero no todo lo que brilla es oro, extrañamente los cabellos de Dawn pasaban de ser azules a morados ondulados, eso llamo la atención del azabache, Dawn por su lado seguía besando el cuerpo del joven (ya saben que lugar no tengo que ser tan explicita xD), Ash se sentía en la gloria pues nunca había experimentado nada igual.

-¿Te gusta chiquito?- cuestiono la joven, Ash pudo notar que ahora no solo su cabello cambiaba extrañamente si no que algunos de sus rasgos faciales también lo hacían. -Dawn ¿Estas bien?- el joven estaba confundido de un momento a otro su chica parecía hombre, un joven en especial que le trae malos recuerdos a Ash. -Si Ash claro que lo estoy, pero no soy Dawn soy Harley- es entonces cuando el moreno mira fijamente a la persona que se hallaba encima de el y efectivamente era Harley con el baby doll que hace unos segundos tenia su bella Dawn. -¡Ahhh! ¡Bájate de mi afeminado!- exclamo con furiosa el joven.

-¡Ahhhh!- exclamaron los 2 jóvenes que de inmediato se pusieron de pie y dieron un gran suspiro al ver que todo fue un sueño, extrañamente ya no estaban en el juego, ahora estaban en una habitación del centro pokemon, los jóvenes cruzaron miradas pero no dijeron nada en absoluto, 2 horas mas tarde ya se dirigían rumbo a isla Canela, Dawn iba viendo la maravillosa vista del mar con sus pokemon (la chica traía un traje de baño de 2 piezas casualmente color rojo).

-Bien amigos es hora de entrenar- dijo el azabache pero sus pokemon tenían cara de "queremos jugar" y el entrenador cedió permitiendo que sus pokemon se divirtieran, el joven camino por el barco y fue cuando vio a Dawn con su traje rojo lo cual hizo que el joven recordara el sueño tan hermoso que había iniciado y que termino siendo una pesadilla. -_Dawn __¿por que solo contigo me siento así? Sera a cazo que ya estoy experimentando eso que Brock llama "amor", no lo se pero no quiero que estemos lejos...- _Y sin mas tomo el valor para ir con su futura chica y dirigirle la palabra.

-Entonces Ash me dirás que tienes o _¿_tengo que averiguarlo yo sola?- La chica si que era rápida, Ash dio un gran suspiro y la miro a los ojos serio. -Dawn en este tiempo que hemos estado juntos eh empezado a sentirme raro pero estar contigo me agrada mucho y no quisiera que eso cambiara incluso después de ganar la liga Kanto quisiera que me acompañaras en mis otros muchos viajes que tengo en mente se que suena apre...- la chica queda sorprendida pero interrumpe a Ash poniendo una de sus manos encima de la de el. -Ash yo iré contigo, no tienes que pedírmelo- dijo mientras le sonríe el joven regreso el lindo gesto.

-Rouse quiero que tu y yo estemos juntos por siempre sin importar que es lo que pase...- afirmo el moreno a la oji-azul, ella por su lado solo asiento con la cabeza, sus miradas se cruzaron y el tiempo parecía no correr.

-Jack mi cielo...Espera _¿ _por que me dijiste Rouse, soy Dawn y por que yo te dije Jack?- se cuestiono la peli-azul interrumpiendo el momento maravilloso entre ambos.

En eso se oye el grito de uno de los trabajadores del ferry. -¡Capitán! ¡Capital! alerta roja- fue lo único que escucho nuestra pareja, todo paso tan rápido, en un momento Ash y Dawn se encontraban charlando y al otro todas las personas corrían por todo el ferry, ellos cruzaron su mirada como diciendo "Esto no es bueno", Ash la toma de la mano. -No te separes de mi- y empezó a caminar entre la multitud. -Ash esto no me gusta, creo que deberíamos usar a Togekiss para salir de esta- el joven le prohibió hacer eso pues la gente en pánico hace locuras y lo que menos quería era que su Dawn corriera peligro. -Ya se- dijo el joven. -¿Que Ash?- cuestiona la peli-azul, Ash le hace una seña de que deberán saltar al mar y nadar. -Confía en mi Dawn- ella no quería pero lo quería tanto que lo seguirá hasta el fin.

-A la cuenta de 3, saltaremos- dijo el azabache.

-Uno.

-Dos.

-Tres.


	10. Chapter 10 ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**Fanfiction: Estaremos juntos por siempre.**

**Comentarios:**

**Alexissecret: Jajaja si una pesadilla que lo dejara traumado :P**

**CCSSakuraforever: Que bueno que te gustara n.n**

**K´: todo puede pasar en un fic :3**

**_Capítulo 10:_**_¿Quisieras andar conmigo?_**_ ._**

**_-_**Dawn ¿estas bien?- el joven llega a las orillas de isla Canela junto con su querida a quien la recuesta lentamente sobre la suave y cálida arena, le acaricia su rostro. -Dawn por favor no me dejes...- el joven se recuesta a un lado de ella exhausto por todo lo que nado junto con sus pokemon para llegar a dicho lugar. -Ash?- es lo único que articula la joven y este al escuchar su voz de inmediato se para como resorte, ella con dificultad se sienta. -¿Estas bien?- cuestiona el joven y antes de que ella contestara el envuelve a la joven en un cálido abrazo y Dawn puede jurar que lo escucho llorar. -No sabes cuan tan preocupado me tenias, tenia mucho miedo de perderte Dawn- la joven no creía lo que escuchaba ¿Ash? ¿preocupado por ella? ¿llorando? Tal vez se golpeo la cabeza algo fuerte.

-¿Ash te sientes bien?- dijo la oji-azul para después separarse un poco y poner su mano en la frente de Ash para ver si de fiebre se trataba pero no era nada de eso. -Dawn- dialogo el joven quien tomo la mano de la chica con sus 2 manos y la miro directo a los ojos. -Me gustas y no quiero que nada nos separe, el tiempo que hemos estado juntos me ah ayudado de mucho para darme cuenta de cuan tan importante eres para mi y yo... quisiera saber...bueno si tu...yo...novios...ammm... recorcholis...- el joven pasa una mano por su nuca, rascandoce la cabeza y mirando al suelo al no poder articular la pregunta. -Ash se que puedes hacer la pregunta- la chica gira la cabeza de Ash para que la mirase fijamente, el joven solo traga saliva. -¿qui..qui...er...es se..e...r mi no...vi..a?- el joven se moría de nervios pero era ahora o nunca ella le sonrío y dijo "por supuesto que si". -Te prometo hacerte la novia mas feliz del mundo- dijo el joven muy emocionado y cuando iban a culminar su beso Dawn estornuda. -¡Oh mi amor! creo que pescaste un resfriado por no cambiarnos rápido- dijo el moreno quien de inmediato la abrazo.

-¿Di..dijiste "mi amor"?- cuestiono la joven, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y acto seguido acepto el abrazo de su recién novio. -Si, pensé que seria buena idea decirte asi o prefieres "pastelito" , "terroncito de azucar", "princesa", "mi chica de ojos zafiros" el que tu quieras Dawn- la chica seguía asombrada nunca pensó que Ash pensara en cosas tan lindas. -Me gusta que me digas como tu prefieras mi querido Ash- y después de eso le dio un dulce beso en la boca al joven. -Ahh aun me da algo de pena mi amor pero con el tiempo me acostumbrare a besarte- dijo el azabache. -Jóvenes! se enfermaran si no se cambian! pasen al centro pokemon por favor!- grito a lo lejos una enfermera Joy.

-Oh rayos, olvide mi cambio en el barco ¿ahora que haré?- decía preocupada la oji-azul pues si no se cambiaba rápido se enfermaría gravemente. -Ten amor- dijo Ash quien le ofrecía una camisa negra, ella lo mira y por poco esa vista le provoco una hemorragia nasal, Ash solo con un pantalón de mezclilla y sin camisa, mostrando sus cuerpo que no estaba nada mal. -¿Por...- la joven no termino la pregunta. -Mi amor dices que no traes cambio toma mi camisa yo puedo estar bien solo tengo que secarme, tu eres la que preocupa no quisiera verte enferma aunque no seria problema ser tu enfermero- le regala una sonrisa, Dawn sonrojada toma la camisa y se va al baño a cambiarse, la camisa le queda unos 5 dedos debajo de sus glúteos pero ni hablar no podía quejarse, al salir se encuentra con la enfermera Joy quien amablemente le empresta un short blanco y unas sandalias, al joven Ash le presto el pantalón de mezclilla que llevaba puesto pero no tenia camisas de hombre así que ambos tenían que esperar mientras la ropa se secaba, los jóvenes estaban tranquilos sentados en un sofá cuando miran que llega un chico alarmado.

-¡Enfermera por favor salve a mis pokemon!- dialogo el joven realmente se miraba asustado, Ash no resiste la curiosidad y le pregunta. -Es por el líder de gimnasio Blaine es muy poderoso imagina todos mis pokemon son tipo agua y se supone que tengo ventaja pero el me hizo papilla- relataba su historia el joven de nombre Make. -Valla lamento escuchar eso Make, pero creo que la próxima vez que lo intentes podrás conseguir tu medalla- le sonríe Dawn, Ash no sabia que era pero empezó a sentir su cara caliente al ver como su novia le sonreía al joven. -Bien Dawn que por cierto es mi NOVIA(miro a Make y tomo la mano de Dawn) tenemos que irnos para enfrentar a Blaine- el azabache estaba seguro, conseguiría su séptima medalla. -Justo a tiempo, su ropa esta seca- y entonces nuestros héroes se cambiaron y emprendieron su corto camino hacia el gimnasio en el cual Ash iba callado pero tomando la mano de Dawn.

-¿Ash estas molesto?- el joven no decía nada solo iba caminando, la chica empezaba a irritarle la actitud tan poco madura por parte de su novio. -¡Tu actitud es muy inmadura!- dijo para después soltarse de Ash, voltearse y cruzarse de brazos, el volteo para verla por unos segundos. -Se supone que eres mi novia y estas sonriendole a un tipo que apenas conocimos- por fin el chico soltó lo que traía. -Eres un bobo para empezar ami no me interesa el chico que conocimos, yo estoy contigo si no te quisiera ¿para que te decía que si? ademas al estar contigo Ash _te ofrezco 3 cosas: mi alma para enamorarte, mi corazón para amarte y vida para vivirla junto a ti_, ¡idiota!- la oji-azul cuando se enoja realmente da miedo. -Dawn yo...- el joven estaba sorprendido por las bellas palabras que la chica le dedico. -Olvídalo Ash- suspiro la joven. -No amor, no quiero que estés enojada conmigo yo de verdad soy un tonto...perdóname- y algo que nunca se espero ver fue a Ash arrodillándose pidiendo perdón, Dawn de inmediato lo paro. -No seas tonto, no tienes por que arrodillarte, claro que te perdono pero espero que esta vez confíes mas en mi tontito- ella le sonríe y el también, se dan un dulce beso como símbolo de reconciliación.

-¿Vienes a retar a Blaine verdad? bueno pues antes de que te enfrentes a el tienes que pasar por esos puzles y con forme avances derrotaras a ciertos entrenadores que dicen que nadie esta al nivel de ellos para enfrentar al viejo, suerte- dijo un señor que estaba en la entrada del gimnasio, Ash confiado entro y su novia se fue a las gradas, para el azabache no fue problema vencer a los entrenadores, su problema empezó al enfrentar a Blaine pues había mejorado bastante, era una batalla 3 contr Ash solo le quedaba un pokemon y el que estaba luchando pues el mismo magcargo se encargo de derrotar al primero pero claro que esperaba Ash si eligió a meganium, su segundo pokemon fue buizel quien después de intentarlo demasiado logro vencer al primer pokemon de Blaine. -Bien hecho muchacho, ve magmar- el fogoso pokemon estaba lleno de energía y no era fácil de vencer, en 1, 2 por 3 el segundo pokemon de Ash fue vencido. -_Maldición...- _susurro el azabache.

-¡Amor! Quiero decirte que pase lo que pase voy a estar contigo en todo momento, se que tu puedes ¡Eres mi entrenador #1! ¡Y peleas como ninguno!- Dawn no tenia su disfraz de porrista a la mano pero clefa, pikachu y buneary eran buenos animadores y tenia sus pompones. -Valla chico tienes una linda novia así que valorala- dijo Blaine sonriente, Ash agradeció y saco a su fiel totodile quien en medio de una poderosa batalla contra magmotar evoluciono en croconaw y venció al pokemon de fuego por ultimo rapidash fue el mas difícil ya que dejo muy herido a croconaw pero con las porras de Dawn y su equipo ¿como podría perder?.

-Felicidades Ash, tu septima medalla y te la has ganado- Blaine se despide y Ash junto con su novia salen felices del gimnasio pero entonces Ash la llama. -¿Que ocurre novio?- cuestiona la oji-azul preocupada. -Dawn (toma ambas manos de la joven) _yo a tu lado quiero, festejar mis vitorias y llorar mis fracasos, pero siempre juntos como un gran equipo estar- _Dawn quedo maravillada con tales palabras de su novio así que se abalanzo contra el para abrazarlo y ambos cayeron al piso y se besaron dulcemente, minutos mas tarde por obras del destino un concurso de abrió paso por isla Canela ¿como? no se, es un fic medio raro jaja.

-¡Ash!- exclamo una peli-violeta para toparse con su viejo amigo. -Oh Anabel que gusto verte por aquí pero am me tengo que dar prisa , el concurso pronto empezara y...- ella lo interrumpe. -Ash tengo que decirte algo y es que tu me gustas mucho creo que nunca te diste cuenta pero tenia que decírtelo, en verdad te amo como no tienes idea yo...- ahora el azabache la interrumpe. -Anabel, lo siento si en algún momento te di alas pero mi corazón es completamente de mi novia Dawn y con ella quiero estar por el resto de mi vida- esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de la peli-violeta como un disco rallado pero solo suspiro. -Bien Ash pero por esto ten presente que dejas ir alguien que te sabe valorar mas de lo que aquella boba hace, no tienes idea de a quien dejas ir, ella es una tonta ¿que demonios le viste?- cuestiona Anabel. -No tienes derecho de juzgar a Dawn ¿por que no vuelves al frente de batalla?- Ash se estaba irritando. -No puedo creer lo que me haz dicho Ash, yo deje todo por ti y ¿me desprecias así?- la chica parecía que empezaría a llorar. -Lo siento Anabel pero si a un afeminado no le permití que le dijera de cosas siendo mi amiga menos dejare que le falten al respeto ahora que es mi novia- y sin mas el joven se fue dejando sola a Anabel con el corazón destrozado.

-Te dije que era mala idea salirte de tu puesto Anabel- dijo un hombre quien le puso su mano en el hombro de esta. -Brandon...- ella solo lo abrazo y lloro, el la reconforto en un abrazo, el concurso no fue problema para Dawn pues ahora tenia un bonito motivo para ganar, su novio Ash la animaba tan lindamente que no se podía permitir perder, cuando Ash y ella estaban a punto de partir a ciudad Verde Blaine los detiene. -Que bueno que los alcanzo, me ah llamado Vivian para avisarme que el gran concurso pokemon se llevara acabo en la islas Espuma- "Islas Espuma" repitió el par. -Si, el tiempo pasa y la tecnología avanza, las islas Espuma han sido cambiadas y ahora están ensaladas por una especie de puente y en medio de las islas esta donde se llevara acabo el gran concurso pokemon- y sin decir mas Blaine se despide y nuestros héroes ya saben cual es su siguiente destino: Islas Espuma.


	11. Chapter 11 sorpresas

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**Fanfiction: Estaremos juntos por siempre.**

**Comentarios:**

**CCSSakuraforever: Me da mucho gusto saber que te gusta el fic y espero lo sigas disfrutándolo tanto como yo lo hago escribiéndolo con ayuda de mi amigo xD.**

**pd: en la narracion de la batalla quiero agradecerle a ANDONI quien nos ayudo n.n**

**pd de la pd: disculpen las faltas de asentos (laptop en ingles no ayuda mucho xD) u.u**

**_Capítulo 11:_****_ Sorpresas._**

Nuestro dúo favorito llego al establecimiento donde se llevaría acabo el gran concurso y como era de esperarse se encontraron a May y Drew , para la desgracia de ambas chicas Harley estaba ahí también pero lo ignoraron, el tiempo transcurrió y llego la hora de arreglarse para el gran desafió, Dawn y May se ayudaron.

-Gracias May por ayudarme- dijo la peli-azul mientras se maquillaba un poco (traia consigo el vestido rojo que sale en intro de pokemon diamante y perla). –No es nada amiga para eso estamos– dialogo la castaña, el tiempo transcurrio y dio origen a la primera ronda donde Dawn, May y Harley lograron pasar en esta ocasion Drew solo estaba animando a su novia al igual que el azabache, las rondas continuaron y nuestras chicas admitieron que fue dificil pero al final lo lograron, llegaron a la semifinal.

-La batalla que sigue es May contra Harley, que empiezen- dijo Vivian, el peli-morado no habia cambiado mucho aun usaba trucos sucios y por esos mismos logro vencer a May, fue algo increible pero lo hizo, Dawn por su lado juro que vengaria y que el afeminado pagaria por haberle mostrado al publico ese video vergonsoso de su mejor amiga. -Ni creas que me ganas chula- decia el afeminado para la peli-azul. -Callate tarado y mejor pelea- dialogo furiosa Dawn, la batalla empezo dificil para nuestra coordinadora y el mugroso de Harley tenia ventaja.

-Vamos amor tu puedes! demuestrale quien manda!- gritaba el moreno para apoyarla, la peli-azul al escuchar las palabras de su novio logro hacer una estrategia rapida para restarle puntos a Harley y antes de que Dawn acabara con el, el tiempo habia cesado. -Y el ganador del gran festival es...DAWN!- dijo Vivian al ver la pantalla que mostraba un cuarto de puntos del lado de la peli-azul y por Harley una misera partecita, todos aplaudieron y el afeminado salio muy molesto diciendo para si mismo unas groserias, Dawn por su lado se quedo ahi pues le harian entrega de su hermoso trofeo.

-Veamos cuanto te dura el gusto jaja maldita enana- dialogo Harley quien se encontraba detras del escenario al parecer queria hacer quedar en ridiculo a Dawn. -No creo que quieras hacer eso afeminado y mucho menos ami hermosa novia- le susurro el azabache al tipo mientras tronaba sus nudillos, Harley al voltear miro a los 6 pokemon de Ash detras de este con una gran aura negativa de color negra y roja, los pokemon al igual que Ash tenian una sonrisa malevola y sin mas el afeminado salio corriendo diciendo algo como "me las pagaras!" , el evento continuo tranquilo, May y Drew se despidieron y nuestro duo continuo para el siguiente destino de Ash, ciuidad Verde donde no le causo dificultad alguna conseguir su ultima medallla y ahora se venia lo bueno : La liga pokemon.

-Entonces tenemos que llegar a la meseta añil para la liga pokemon- interrogo la joven de ojos zafiros a lo que el chico le contesto que si, minutros mas tarde llegaron a la calle victoria y despues de horas y horas de navegar en la cueva esa lograron llegar a su destino, al entrar como de costumbre al joven Ash se le piden sus 8 medallas despues de eso Ash tiene que pelear con la elite 4 y su primera contrincante es Lorelei (especializada en pokemon tipoa agua y hielo) parecio un reto dificil pero al final Ash logro vencerla, su segundo gran reto fue Bruno (especializado en pokemon tipo lucha) al finalizar el combate con el continuo su gran desafio con Agatha (especializada en pokemon tipo veneno y fantasma) por ultimo se enfrento a Lance (especializado en pokemon tipo dragon) al principio fue dificil pero despues logro pasar el reto ahora venia lo mas dificil : pelear con el campeon, todo el publico empezo hacer gran alboroto cuando ven salir a un señor de aspecto maduro, cabello negro, ojos cafes fuerte y vestia con un traje algo elegante.

-Hola hijo me da gusto que hayas llegado hasta este punto en la liga de kanto- le sonrie el señor, Ash al escuchar que lo llama hijo queda estupefacto. -Creo que estas sorprendido, no pensaste que tu padre fuera el campeon de kanto- el joven no recistio mas y emprendio una pequeña carrera para abrazar a su padre y lloro. -Te eh echado mucho de menos padre- dialogo el joven mientras lo abrazada, el señor correspondio el abrazo. -Lo lamento hijo pero que estre reencuentro valga la pena, demuestrame todo lo que haz aprendido a lo largo de tus viajes y que puedes convertirte en el campeon de kanto para yo poder regresar con Delia- el joven le sonrie a su padre y regresa hasta su lugar.

–Entonces, ¿estás listo? –preguntó su padre ya listo con una pokebola en mano. –¡Más que listo! –dijo animado el azabache igual sosteniendo una pokebola. –Si ambos lados están preparados… ¡Comiencen! –alzó el réferi sus dos banderines, acompañado de los gritos de la tribuna por el comienzo del duelo. –¡Ve Umbreon! –¡Yo te elijo Buizel! Al aparecer ambos pokémon en la arena, Ash fue el primero en realizar su primera orden con un aqua jet, dándole de lleno al Umbreon de su padre, que no hizo nada por siquiera esquivarlo o contrarrestarlo con otro ataque. Para el morocho esto fue más que extraño, pero en cambio su padre se veía tranquilo. –Si no vas a atacar… ¡Mejor para nosotros! ¡Buizel, chorro de agua! –ordenó Ash, tomando ventaja de la "amabilidad" de su papá. Sin titubear el pokémon comadreja marina lanzó con su hocico un potente chorro de agua hacia su contrincante, que nuevamente parecía no tener intenciones de contra-atacar. –Esquiva –dijo Satoshi. Justo antes de que pudiese tocar el agua a su Umbreon, éste esquivó el ataque agachándose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tras lograr evitar dicho ataque, su pokémon por su propia cuenta realizó un ataque sorpresa, envistiendo por sorpresa a Buizel. –Bola sombra –ordenó el señor de cabello negro. –¡Breon! –asintió la criatura siniestra. Abrió su boca y de esta salió una enorme esfera oscura que golpeó a la comadreja, dejándolo con algunas heridas. –Pero cómo… –dijo asombrado el chico, con solo dos ataques hizo más que los suyos con Buizel–. Je, no por nada estoy enfrentándome a mi último obstáculo –sonrió el chico mientras se tallaba la nariz.

–Mm –pronunció Satoshi, quien no borraba su expresión tranquila y al igual que Ash su sonrisa. –¡Doble equipo! –contestó rápidamente el azabache, haciendo que el pokémon acuático formase un círculo alrededor de Umbreon con varias copias de sí mismo–. ¡Chorro de agua! –Salta –contrarrestó Satoshi, alzando sus cejas al ver algo anómalo con esa táctica. –Lo tengo –susurró su hijo con suma confianza–. ¡Chorro de agua! Al saltar, Umbreon no contó que arriba de él ya estaba Buizel, quien abrió su hocico y le arremetió un fuerte chorro de agua que lo impactase contra el suelo, dejándolo finalmente en nocaut. –Umbreon no puede continuar. El ganador de la primera ronda es Buizel –dijo el árbitro. –¡Eso Buizel! –exclamó Ash alegremente. –¡Bui! –contestó su pokémon levantando sus bíceps en señal de poder. –Con que era eso. Bueno… –regresó a su Umbreon y preparó la siguiente pokebola–. Veamos qué tanto pueden con él –lanzó la pokebola y de esta salió un grandulón amarillento con franjas negras. –¡Electivire! –exclamó la criatura, formando estática en sus puños. –Buizel, descansa un momento. Sé que puedes dar más, pero lo más importante es atacar inteligentemente con el pokémon adecuado –Buizel sin reprochar entendió el mensaje y asintió, por lo que volvió a su pokebola–. ¿Quieres entrar? –miró a su Pikachu, quien sin decir nada pasó al campo de batalla, formando estática también pero en sus mejillas rojas. –Segunda ronda entre Pikachu y Electivire. ¡Comiencen! –dijo el árbitro. –¡Ataque sorpresa! –nuevamente Ash decidió tomar la delantera. –¡Pika! –aprovechando de su ligero cuerpo y potencia en velocidad, el ratón empujó con su cuerpo a Electivire. –¡Cola de hierro! –continuó ordenando el morocho. Una vez más saliendo ventajoso, Pikachu dio un giro para propinarle su potente cola de hierro, haciéndolo retroceder unos cuantos pasos. Sin embargo, esto no paró, pues el roedor siguió atacando con su cola de hierro a velocidad, mientras que Electivire no hacía nada por defenderse al ser golpeado en cada rincón de su cuerpo. –¿Qué estás pensando? –susurró Ash al ver a Satoshi que se cruzó de brazos y puso una mirada más seria. –¡Tómalo! –dijo Satoshi, de tal manera que su Electivire en cuestión de segundos tomó inesperadamente a Pikachu de su cola con su mano derecha–. Puño trueno. –¡Electivire! –pronunció su pokémon, quien con su mano libre golpeó el abdomen de Pikachu para así mandarlo a volar.

–¡Pikachu! –dijo Ash preocupado. En busca de una respuesta dio un vistazo rápido tanto a su pokémon como al de Satoshi, y notó algo que podía usar a su favor–. ¡Recupera tu postura y usa electro-bola con todas tus fuerzas! Ante su orden varios del público incluyendo a Pikachu quedaron confundidos, ¿qué ganaría con usar un ataque eléctrico ante otro pokémon del mismo tipo? La respuesta parecía ser evidente, pero el azabache se veía muy seguro en lo que hacía, por lo que su pokémon mejor obedeció y comenzó a cargar su electro-bola más poderosa. –¡Pika! –una vez terminada, dio un giro más lento de lo usual, pero al terminarlo la bola de electricidad cayó a gran velocidad hacia Electivire, quien la decidió atrapar. –Oh… –dijo Satoshi, viendo la postura de su propio pokémon que presentaba una molestia en su tobillo derecho, lo cual hizo que perdiera su postura y el peso del ataque más su poder explosivo le diera de lleno, dejándolo fuera de combate–. Impresionante –dijo tranquilo el señor. –Cha… –dijo el roedor jadeando pesadamente. –Electivire no puede continuar, Pikachu gana la segunda ronda –al ceder la segunda victoria para Ash, el público gritó de emoción.

–Padre, no me estarás subestimando ¿o sí? Hasta ahora no te has defendido adecuadamente –dijo algo molesto el azabache. –¿Subestimarte? Nada de eso, hijo. Al contrario, estoy siendo lo más precavido posible –contestó Satoshi regresando a Electivire a su pokebola. –¿Precavido? –dijo para sí mismo–. (No lo entiendo, ni siquiera los de la élite cuatro actúan así. ¿Qué está planeando?) –pensaba seriamente el chico. –Pronto lo entenderás. Tú lucha como acostumbras y yo lo haré a mi manera, ¿te parece? –dijo sonriente su padre. –Si así lo quieres… –dijo seriamente–. (Acabaré a sus pokémon con mis mejores ataques). –Ve, Sceptile –lanzó Satoshi su pokebola, de la que tras un brillo salió una bestia verde con esporas amarillentas en su espalda. –¡Sceptile! –exclamó. –Pikachu, descanza también por un momento –dijo Ash. –Pika –asintió el roedor, sentándose al lado de su entrenador en lo que recuperaba el aliento. –¡Staraptor, yo te elijo! –lanzó el morocho su pokebola. –¡Star! –exclamó una ave negra con blanco y fleco. –Tercera ronda entre Staraptor y Sceptile. ¡Comiencen! –exclamó el réferi.

(unas rondas mas tarde...)

-Y el campeon de la liga pokemon de la region kanto es Ash Ketchum! Felicidades!- dijo el arbitro mientras todo el publico se volvia loco. -Mi amor yo sabia que lo lograrias- decia para si Dawn quien miraba todo desde las gradas, sin duda fue una gran pelea digna de verse, despues de entregarle el trofeo al joven Ash, su padre Satoshi los invito coordealmente a su casa para platicar mas sobre las aventuras de su hijo y su nuera, al llegar los chicos quedaron sorprendidos pues el señor tenia una lujosa casa en ciudad verde. -Entonces me cuentas que perdiste en Sinnoh por culpa del tal Tobias- cuestiono Satoshi mientras tomaba un poco de cafe, Ash por su lado lloraba como un bebe al recordar aquello. -Si señor, mi pobre novio perdio contra ese tramposo ya que uso 2 pokemon legendarios- defendia la chica de ojos zafiros a su querido Ash. -No lo defiendas nuera lo mal acostumbraras- sonrio un poco el señor al ver que la joven se habia sonrojado al escuchar la palabra "nuera", el tiempo transcurrio y se hizo de noche, Satochi les pidio que se quedaran esa noche a dormir en casa de el, al dia siguiente se podrian ir con Delia.ñ

-Rayos no puedo dormir...- decia para si el moreno mientras se acomodaba en diferentes formas sobre la cama pero le era inutil asi que opto por levantarse y salir silenciosamente ya que pikachu estaba muy tranquilo dormido, al llegar a la cosina escucho voces lo cual llamo su atencion y con mucho cuidado se dirigio a donde provenian las voces. -Si Johanna ese hija nuestra...- Ash quedo petrificado al oir semejantes palabras las cuales resonaban en su cabeza como disco rayado. -Hija? con Johanna? No sera caso la madre de...- los pensamientos de Ash estaban haciendo una hipotesis rara y antes de decir que era cierta se puso a escuchar un poco mas. -Bueno Satoshi me retiro ya es tarde y mañana ire con el profesor Rowan, creo que Dawn llegara unos dias mas tarde, cuidala- Ash quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos y salio corriendo rumbo a su habitacion, se acosto y puso sus manos sobre su boca para evitar gritar seguido de eso penso: Si papa tuvo una hija con Johanna, quiere decir que Dawn y yo somos hermanos!


	12. Chapter 12FINAL

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**Fanfiction: Estaremos juntos por siempre.**

**Comentarios:**

**CCSSakuraforever: todo puede pasar en un fic y este no es la excepcion.**

**alexissecret: gracias por seguir leyendo :) aunque ya culmina mi trabajo.**

**arturodejesus123: gracias a ti por todo tu apoyo para las ideas y este proyecto no se habria logrado sin tu idea de la imagen : )**

**K: todo puede pasar...todo puede pasar...**

**_Capítulo 12:_****_ El fin para un nuevo comienzo._**

En el capitulo anterio...

-_Rayos no puedo dormir...- decia para si el moreno mientras se acomodaba en diferentes formas sobre la cama pero le era inutil asi que opto por levantarse y salir silenciosamente ya que pikachu estaba muy tranquilo dormido, al llegar a la cosina escucho voces lo cual llamo su atencion y con mucho cuidado se dirigio a donde provenian las voces. -Si Johanna esa hija nuestra...- Ash quedo petrificado al oir semejantes palabras las cuales resonaban en su cabeza como disco rayado. -Hija? con Johanna? No sera caso la madre de...- los pensamientos de Ash estaban haciendo una hipotesis rara y antes de decir que era cierta se puso a escuchar un poco mas. -Bueno Satoshi me retiro ya es tarde y mañana ire con el profesor Rowan, creo que Dawn llegara unos dias mas tarde, cuidala- Ash quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos y salio corriendo rumbo a su habitacion, se acosto y puso sus manos sobre su boca para evitar gritar seguido de eso penso: Si papa tuvo una hija con Johanna, quiere decir que Dawn y yo somos hermanos!_

Despues de una pesada noche damos la bienvenida a un hermoso dia en ciudad Verde, Dawn desperto feliz y amablemente le dijo a Satoshi que haria el desayuno lo cual no ubo necesidad pues las sirvientas del padre de Ash se encargaron de todo ya eran alrededor de las 10 am y no se miraba bajar al joven Ash. -Sr. estoy preocupada por Ash no bajado a desayunar y creame el es primero en pedir el desayuno- dialogo la joven de ojos zafiros mientras dejaba los cubiertos en la mesa. -Tranquila futura nuera de seguro es por toda la emosion de ayer- y asi continuaron ambos con el almuerzo pasaron poco mas de 10 minutos y se ve entrar al moreno a la cosina. -buenos dias amor- saludo alegremente Dawn pero Ash solo se limito a sentarse y empezar a comer. -Ash, hijo tu novia te saludo y no creo que Delia te haya inculcado malos modales- decia algo molesto el sr Ketchum. -Tranquilo papa, buenos dias Dawn- dijo sin muchas ganas y empezo a comer, Dawn por su lado presentia que algo pasaba.

-Hijo a donde vas? Te estoy hablando Ash Ketchum- dijo firmenete el sr Ketchum. -Ire a dar una vuelta ok? regreso mas tarde y Dawn prepara tus cosas nos iremos a pueblo Paleta- y sin mas el morocho dejo la sala de estar, Satoshi le hizo un par de se;as a sus sirvientas dando a entender que esta vez el limpiaria la mesa junto con Dawn. -Hija, todo esta bien entre tu y el?- cuestiono Satoshi mientras levantaba los platos. -Yo...pues creo que si, vera hace un par de dias tuvimos nuestra primera discucion pero el supo disculparse y prometimos estar juntos por siempre pero ahora creo...que...- la chica no soporto y se dejo caer en una de las sillas dejando los vasos a un lado y un mar de lagrimas empezo a recorrer su rostro. -No se que estoy haciendo mal, yo lo quiero mucho es mi idiota favorito y no lo dejara por nada- decia entre llantos la joven. -Calmate Dawn creo que lo mejor es que ya se vallan rumbo a pueblo Paleta pues tengo entendido que Delia tiene una fiesta sorpresa para el y yo planeo estar ahi pero a como lo vi hoy quiere estar contigo solamente tal vez en ese lapso te diga que le esta pasando- el sr Ketchum le regalo una sonrisa a Dawn y siguieron limpiando la mesa.

-Pikachu mi mejor amigo tu que me conoces desde hace mucho tengo que confesarte que al enterarme de que somos hermanos algo en mi se rompio, no puedo estar sin ella pero tampoco podemos estar juntos, por que destino es tan cruel? cuando al fin hayo una chica de mi agrado tiene que ser mi hermana, no se si decir que fue bueno conocerla o prefiria no haberla conocido pues no tendria que estar sufriendo como estoy ahora...- decia el joven Ash a su fiel amigo y la ratita solo mostraba su cara de tristesa pues no le gustaba ver a su entrenador triste el cual estaba sentado en el cesped y recargado en un frondo arbol. -Ash!- dijo Dawn mientras le tocaba el ombro y se sentaba a su lado. -Has estado muy raro hoy , te pasa algo novio?- preguntaba la chica mientras trataba de buscar su mirada pero Ash por alguna razon la evitaba. -Yo...Dawn...estoy bien, debemos irnos ya a pueblo Paleta, andando- y sin mas se paro como resorte y antes de que Dawn puediera decir algo el ya se habia ido corriendo con pikachu. -Algo pasa...- dijo para si Dawn, minutos mas tarde Ash y Dawn se despidieron de Satoshi y continuaron con su viaje a pueblo Paleta.

-Dawn tenemos que hablar antes de llegar a casa- el joven se paro en seco, ya habian llegado al pueblo y estaban a unas cuantas casas de llegar al destino. -No puede esperar? quiero conocer a tu mama Ash y tu casa!- dijo emosionada Dawn, Ash solo nego con la cabeza la tomo de la mano y se dirigio a un parquesito que casualmente acababan de construir, la sento en una banca algo alejada de la gente que se encontraba ahi seguido de eso poso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y la miro directo a los ojos. -Dawn tu y yo no podemos continuar saliendo- la oji-azul abrio sus ojos como plato y esa frace se repetia como disco rallado en su cabeza "_Dawn tu y yo no podemos seguir saliendo,Dawn tu y yo no podemos seguir saliendo,Dawn tu y yo no podemos seguir saliendo_". -Ash...- fue lo unico que pudo articular la joven. -Escuchame Dawn se que fue maravilloso nuestro tiempo juntos pero...- Dawn lo interrumpe friamente. -Como se llama? dimelo- la oji-azul trataba de no quebrarse en llanto. -De que hablas Dawn?- cuestiono confundido el moreno. -Si me estas dejando es por que hay alguien mas Ash! dime como se llama?- hablo firme la joven y no pudo evitarlo unas lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas pero ella misma se encargo de limpiarlas. -Estas mal Dawn, tu eres a la unica chica que le pertenece mi corazon pero esto no esta bien- trataba de explicar el joven pero le era realmente dificil decirle a ella que eran hermanos y cuando tomo el valor para decirlo Delia los sorprende. -Hijo!- exclamo desde lejos y antes de que llegara a abrazarlo Dawn se giro para limpiarse mejor la cara. -Que gusto verte y tu querida deves ser Dawn, vengan conmigo tenemos que ir a casa- dijo Delia y a los chicos no les quedo mas remedio que obedecer.

-SORPRESA!- exclamaron todos los viejos amigos de Ash, el profesor y otros cuantos junto con Cintia y no podia faltar Satoshi pero para hacerlo mas interesante tambien estaba Johanna con ellos, Ash quedo mas que sorprendido y Dawn de inmediato fue corriendo para abrazar a May. -Hijo que este dia sea especial para ti- dijo Delia mientras lo abrazaba. -Felicidades hijo, amor hiciste un gran trabajo con nuestro hijo- dijo Satoshi quien se acerco y abrazo a su esposa. -Bien hecho Ash la verdad pense que jamas ganarias una liga- dijo burlonamente Drew. -Quien te invito lechuga?- Ash no se dejaria molestar, no en su dia pero antes de que Drew contestara llego Brook con una charola y en ella habian bocadillos muy deliciosos. -Bien venido Ash, amigos estos alimentos acaban de salir por favor coman- dialogo el moreno para despues dejar la bandeja e irse de nuevo a su lugar favorito: la cosina. -Ese Brook hace tan rica la comida- decia Misty mientras comia uno y otro bocadillo.

Los minutos pasaron y Dawn estaba con su mejor amiga May, Ash por su lado saludo a todos y platico ciertas cosas de su viaje pero al transcurrir el tiempo se aburrio un poco y opto por sentarse en una silla que estaba junto a un gran ventanal, mirando a la nada logro visializar algo que parecia ser un pokemon volando hacia su casa, su aburrimiento ahora se transformo en asombro, por que un pokemon? y por que asu casa? antes de que pudiera deducir algo vio la silueta de latias. -pero si es mi amiga latias!- dijo feliz y rapidamente abrio la ventana para recibirla, el pokemon entro y rapidamente se transformo en Bianca. -Cuanto tiempo amiga latias me da mucho gusto verte- dijo el azabache, el pokemon no lo penso dos veces y lo abrazo acto que Ash correspondio totalmente pero el morocho no esperaba que Dawn pasara por ahi justamente en ese pasillo donde el y latias se estaban abrazando mas fue la sorpresa de Ash cuando latias le planto un beso pero esta vez fue en la boca, Dawn traia una charola con galletas y fue algo asi: ella paso con sus galletas sonriendole a todo mundo y cuando gira justo en ese preciso momento Ash la mira y ella a el pero besando a otra chica en ese momento ella deja caer la charola y se empieza a enojar, toda la fiesta paro al escuchar la caida de las galletas junto con la charola y la atencion se poso al trio. -Que diablos Ash? por que me haces esto?- reclamo la oji-azul. -Hacerte que mujer?- contesto el azabache, latias por su lado solto al joven Ash y se escondio detras de el. -No te escondas maldita, el tiene novia y soy yo! Dawn!- la joven estaba roja de coraje. -Hey a latias no le hables asi Dawn- el chico no se dejaria intimidar y mucho menos cuando no estaban haciendo nada mas que abrasarce. -Ah y todavia la defiendes que poca Ash Ketchum!- la oji-azul empezo a decir una sarta de palabras que empezaron a colmar la paciencia de Ash y este estallo. -Ya callate! Ni siquiera somos novios! que no entendiste que lo nuestro acabo? acaso necesitas de algun tipo de atencion especial?- grito el joven a los 4 vientos y Dawn quedo callada y con ojos como plato. -Eso pense, tu y yo no somos nada, yo te deje y en lo que ami respecta no me interesa saber de ti, Brook pasame mi mochila- Brook estaba sorprendido nunca habia visto tan furioso a Ash. -Ash que vas...- cuando May quizo preguntar rapidamente fue callada por Ash. -Me largo de aqui, no se a donde pero me voy- en eso el profesor Oak sale del monton comiendo pastel. -Te sugiero la region Kalos, sera un buen reto para ti- y sin mas Ash se largo del lugar. -Johanna y Satoshi hora de intervenir- dijo Delia y seguido de eso corrieron a todos de la casa, se quedaron solamente con Dawn para aclarar el asunto.

-Bien dinos que demonios esta pasando? por la actitud de Ash hace unos instantes- cuestiono Delia a Dawn. -No lo se, apenas hoy se levanto y estubo actuando raro todo el dia- apenas y se escuchaba la voz de Dawn la chica seguia llorando, Johanna estaba asu lado con una caja de clinex y abrazandola. -Oye Johanna no creeras que Ash pudo haber escuchado nuestra charla o si?- cuestiono Satoshi. -Que charla?- cuestiono Dawn. -Pues veras hija antes de que el sr aqui presente se casara con Delia mas bien la conociera, el y yo nos ibamos a casar pues estaba embarazada pero desgraciadamente el bebe no se logro y pues como decirlo? eramos demasiado jovenes asi que terminamos nuestra relacion yo me regrese a casa de mis padres y el a Kanto, el tiempo paso y yo conoci a tu padre por su lado Satoshi conocio a Delia y pues nos llevamos de maravilla los 3- termino explicando Johanna. -Entonces si tu hipotesis es correcta, amor creo que Ash piensa que Dawn es su hermana y por ello no puede haber nada entre ustedes- explico Delia. -Eso puede explicar el por que de su comportamiento oh rayos y pensar que fue nuestra culpa- decia Satoshi. -No, ahora ya se que hacer tengo que ir al aeropuerto- dijo Dawn decidida y sin mas salio corriendo de la casa de Ash.

-Pikachu ya es hora, nuestro vuelo esta por salir- decia el azabache a su mejor, como de costumbre no llevaba a nadie mas que su fiel amigo la rata amarilla quien se limito a acentir con la cabeza. _-Pasajeros del vuelo rumbo a la region Kalos favor de entrar al avion ya mismo- _es entonces cuando el entrenador esta a punto de entrar pero se le vienen todos los recuerdos vividos con su peliazul. -Yo...la quiero pero esto no se puede...- continuo caminando el joven mientras tanto a 2 cuadras del aeropuerto se encontraba una chica de ojos zafiros corriendo a toda prisa y su pokemon en forma de pinguino se aferraba fuertemente a su blusa. -Tengo que alcanzarlo, Ash!- grito con todas sus fuerzas y aunque se le fuera la vida en ello correria hasta alcanzarlo. -Bueno pikachu nuestro nuevo destino es Kalos- dijo el moreno pero en eso escucha "Ash! Ash! Ketchum!". -Tengo que alcanzarlo- dijo la chica de nombre Dawn quien entro desesperamente al aeropuerto, rapidamente fue con la recepcionista a preguntar. -Es moreno y trae consigo un pikachu- describia la joven a Ash pero la recepcionista parecia no recordarlo. -Ah sabes que hace 5 minutos acaba de venir un joven algo parecido al que me describes pero su vuelo acaba de salir, mira ahi va por la ventana- dijo la recepcionista mirando a un gran ventanal donde se veia claramente un avion con el nombre de "Kalos" , Dawn corre hacia el gran ventanal y grita "Ash!" pero todo fue en vano pues el vuelo ya habia salido. -Srta esta usted bien?- cuestiona la recepcionista pero Dawn simplemente no dice nada y cae lentamente al suelo mirando hacia la nada. -Cuando sale el proximo vuelo a Kalos?- cuestiona la joven. -Lo sentimos se han agotado pero la proxima semana tendremos- y asi finalizo la aventura de Dawn hacia el aeropuerto, pasaron varios minutos y despues se le ocurrio una idea descabellada que era volar con togekiss hasta Kalos pero le era imposible y sin mas remedio regreso a pueblo Paleta con una decision.

-Estas segura hija?- cuestiono Johanna, ya habia pasado una semana desde que Ash partio a Kalos y Johanna junto con Dawn regresaron a Sinnoh. -Si mama me ire de viaje por toda la region Hoen necesito salir de aqui- y sin mas que decir se marcho junto con piplup y clefa, mientras tanto en ciudad Luminalia en la region Kalos. -Valla que Kalos es inmenso verdad pikachu?- el moreno quedo maravillado con dicha ciudad.

(varios meses despues)

-Pikachu...echo mucho de menos a la azulita- decia el moreno en estado fetal. -Pikapikapi- fue lo que dijo su amigo (tu fuiste el idiota que se fue), por otro lado en Hoen. -Piplup aun me duele no haber alcasado a mi querido Ash...- decia la chica de cabellos azules cuando de repente llega Kenny y le toca el hombro. -Es tu turno Dawn- pues el gran concurso dio inicio.

**_solo queda decir que la vida es una caja llena de sorpresas y nunca sabes lo que destino tiene deparado. Estaremos juntos por siempre..._**


	13. Chapter 13 pensamientos

**_Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece y con pokemon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

**Un saludo mis queridos lectores, volví con una secuela de mi trabajo "Estaremos juntos por siempre" ****que dijeron, así acabara? Pues no. ****Saludos Zelaya, esto es para los que ya no vieron la secuela y se quedaron con este final xD jeje.**

**Fanfiction: Estaremos juntos por siempre 02**

**Capítulo 13: Pensamientos.**

POV DAWN.

Mi nombre es Dawn tengo 16 años y mi viaje lo inicie a los 10 como debe de ser jeje mi primer pokemon fue piplup (Tipo agua) él y yo tuvimos un mal comienzo pero juntos superamos cualquier adversidad y nos volvimos inseparables ablando de estar unidos eso me recuerda como inicie mi viaje, Ash Ketchum su amigo Brock y no podía faltar Pikachu que fue el causante de mi mayor dicha y a su vez mi desgracia. Brock él sabe cocinar excelente lo que daría por otro de sus talentosos platillos siempre me cuestione ¿Qué rayos hace con nosotros? Si podía ser famoso en un restaurante o algo por el estilo ¿saben que eligió el cómo profesión? Doctor ¿pueden creerlo? Pero bueno su sueño siempre fue ser criador pokemon supongo que con el tiempo las cosas cambian o las personas cambian con el tiempo ¿Quién sigue? Ah Pikachu jaja esa ratita amarilla a la que piplup y yo intentamos capturar, de los mejores pokemon tan leal a su dueño Ash, ese idiota del que me enamore pero ya no… enserio ya no… ¿a quién engaño? La verdad es que a pesar de no viajar con el actualmente lo sigo amando desde aquel día en que me animo ¿recuerdan cuando perdí dos concursos seguidos? Desde ese momento un sentimiento en mi broto por él , no era simple amistad, algo más intenso empezó a surgir de echo cuando él y Kenny pelearon estaba aterrada pensando que mi amigo de la infancia pudiera vencerle y yo tuviera que alejarme de Ash…

Es increíble todo lo que viví con él y me refiero a Ash no obstante siento que algo muy estúpido fue lo que nos separó ¿pueden creer que mi mama iba a tener una hija con Satoshi, el padre de Ash? Yo quede estética cuando lo supe sin embargo Ash actuó muy estúpidamente ¿Por qué no aclarar las cosas? ¿Por qué simplemente terminar conmigo y romper mi corazón en mil pedazos? ¿acaso yo soy de piedra? No creo que haya actuado correctamente pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Es un idiota bueno mi idiota por otro lado cuando se fue y me dejo sin ganas de vivir tengo que admitirlo su alejamiento me dejo muy mal. No podía seguir así, Kenny mi mejor amigo me estuvo insistiendo demasiado para que viajara con él a Hoen, la verdad sí que era una molestia ese castaño cuando se lo propone.

Acepte porque la vida continua y algo en mi me decía que lo vería de nuevo… Yo soy Dawn y esta es mi breve historia.

-¡Dawn!- escuche que alguien me llamo desde afuera ¿ahora nadie puede arreglarse a gusto en el camerino? Ah cierto olvide decirles que ya me encuentro en el gran festival junto con Kenny, estamos por pasar la primer ronda ¿les conté que Kenny se me declaro? Hemos estado viajando por 9 largos meses, yo aún no me reponía sobre lo de Ash…

FLASH BACK

_-¡Dawn! ¡no puedes seguir así! ¡solo te estás haciendo daño!- sus palabras entraban por mi oreja izquierda y salían por la derecha ¿Qué caso tenia seguir si mi amado me había abandonado? La vida para mí no tenía sentido, me dolió demasiado, Kenny me sujetaba de los hombros con algo de fuerza zangoloteándome sin embargo yo estaba ida con la mirada posada en el suelo ni siquiera era capaz de verlo a la cara sabía que si lo miraba rompería en llanto y hablaría de el ¿Qué cosas no? Casualmente está lloviendo. -¿Qué pretendes? ¿Crees que con esto el volverá? Él está en Kalos sin ti, viajando haciendo su vida ¿Por qué le tomas tanta importancia?- me cuestiono encolerizado ¿ cómo que por que le tomo tanta importancia? ¿no es obvio? Lo amo._

_-Yo…- trate de articular alguna frase pero no sabía ni que decir, recuerdo que Kenny me soltó y en su mirada reflejaba enojo, tristeza, decepción y frustración. –Dawn tu eres una persona muy valiosa para mí y lo que menos quiero es verte sufrir, dame una oportunidad solo una y veras que puedo hacer que lo olvides ¿puedes?- me dijo mientras clavaba su mirada con mis ojos yo me quede helada mi amigo de toda la vida se me declaro y ¿Qué hago yo? Me quede como idiota mirándolo un par de minutos, el dio un gran suspiro se acercó y me rodio por la cintura con sus brazos se acercó a mi oído y me susurro –Sé que es difícil pero enserio te prometo que conmigo nunca sufrirás como con él._

_No cabía duda cunado Kenny se lo proponía podía llegar a ser el sueño de toda chica, si de toda chica menos el mío, yo ya tengo a mi amor y se llama Ash Ketchum, sonreí un poco mis ojos no podían ocultar mi gran dolor, tire el estúpido cuchillo, le acaricie el rostro y le dije. –Lo siento Kenny pero yo amo a Ash y eso nunca va cambiar, aunque él ame a otra persona yo… mi corazón siempre le pertenecerá._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Dawn ábreme tengo algo importante que mostrarte- dialogo con algo de inquietud Kenny, quite el cerrojo de la puerta y lo deje entrar " ¿no podías esperar?" fue lo único que dije mientras el tomo el control remoto y prendió la t.v. yo tome asiento frente al espejo y me termine de arreglar mi cabello, de reojo mire a Kenny parecía que buscaba un canal en específico hasta que dio en el clavo. –Por fin lo encontré, pensé que esto te podría alegrar y motivar para que ganes la copa del gran concurso- me dijo mientras salía del cuarto dandome una sonrisa, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y me dijo "tienes 10 minutos".

-_Y así culmina otra maravillosa liga pokemon desde la región Kalos, en estos momentos la campeona Dianta está haciendo entrega del trofeo al nuevo campeón que viene desde Kanto, una región muy lejos ¿no lo crees Trovalto?-_

_-Así es Xana, este joven sin duda es una caja llena de sorpresas desde hace tiempo que nadie había podido derrotar a nuestra campeona y este chico llego y simplemente nos dio una gran batalla para recordar, en estos momentos como podemos ver el joven está muy emocionado ¿y quién no? Después de recibir el trofeo nuestra querida Dianta lo llevara al hall de la fama para que el este en nuestros corazones por siempre aquí desde Kalos, Trovalto-_

Mis ojos se tornaron cristalinos estaba por romper en llanto ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué después de todo este tiempo el sigue poniéndome la piel como gallina? ¿Por qué sigue despertando todos estos sentimientos en mí? Supongo que la respuesta es obvia ¿Verdad? Amor , no puedo permitirme llorar ya que el maquillaje se correría y me costó trabajo además en unos momentos me llamaran para hacer la gran entrada en el gran festival me pregunto… ¿él también me vera? Llámenme stalker pero desde que nos separamos de vez en cuando miro la tele para ver si hay noticias de él y valla que me ha tocado suerte verlo luchar en algunos gimnasios de aquella región ¿Cómo se llama? Ah sí, Kalos.

-¡_Mi nombre es Lilian y estén listos para el gran concurso pokemon! Con nosotros nos acompañan_ _el sr Sukizo, sr Kontesta y nuestra querida enfermera Joy pero tenemos un invitado más bien 2 invitados especiales, con ustedes… ¡Steven!-_ el tipo sí que era atractivo debo admitirlo pero no más que mi amado. -¡Y claro que no puede faltar nuestro querido Wallace!- después de la presentación de Lilian empezaron las rondas , la mayoría eran dignos de respetarse hasta que vi cierto afeminado que hizo que lo que comí en la mañana se me revolviera ¿tan mala suerte tenia? ¿Por qué rayos tenía que estar Harley aquí? Mi sangre empezó a hervir no puedo olvidar cuando me gano en un concurso y me dijo que no servía para nada ¡Grr! Acabaría con esa cosa de una vez por todas, no tendría compasión haría que…

-Oye Dawn ¿Ese no es el afeminado del que me contaste? Me dan ganas de partirle la cara pero que mejor manera de hacerlo que sacándolo del concurso en la primera ronda espero me toque con él para hacerlo añicos- me dijo Kenny con una seguridad en su mirada mientras miraba detenidamente la presentación de Harley, había mejorado el tipejo pero no era tan bueno como yo, pasaron unos cuantos más coordinadores y me tocó a mí, siento que hice un trabajo esplendido con ayuda de mi Clefary y mi querido Sylveon ¿no se los dije? En mi viaje me encontré con una entrenadora de Kalos y me dijo te cambio un pokemon de Sinnoh y a cambio yo te daré uno de Kalos, le di un mime jr. En fin hubo una coordinadora que me llamo la atención su nombre creo que era Solidad aparte de ella y Harley pude notar que también estaba el novio de May, Drew pero de ella ni sus luces.

-_En unos momentos tendremos a los participantes que pasaran a la segunda ronda la cual se llevará acabo el día de mañana estén atentos-_ escuche a Lilian decir, algo me decía que yo quede y mi mejor amigo también pero la incertidumbre no me dejaba tranquila…

Realmente fue un día largo y cansado, gracias a Arceus Kenny y yo pasamos a la segunda ronda para mi desgracia Harley también lo había hecho aquella coordinadora llamada Solidad no se quedó atrás fue una de las primeras 5 yo fui la segunda ¿me pueden decir que rayos le vieron los jueces a Harley para darle el primer lugar? Pero bueno ya en la noche Kenny me invito a cenar a un restaurante no muy lejano del hotel donde nos hospedamos.

-Dawn… ¿terminaste de ver lo que te puse antes de que comenzara el gran concurso?- me cuestiono, odiaba que Kenny siempre hiciera eso, estábamos cenando tan agradablemente y ¡zaz! Te deja caer la noticia encima, la exquisitez que estaba comiendo ya no me puso bien, me le quede mirando y asentí con la cabeza, Kenny sabe que prefiero no hablar del tema pero aun así me lo recalca no sé por qué ¿Espera que valla corriendo por Ash? No puedo no por ahora primero tengo que terminar el concurso.

Puse los cubiertos de manera "elegante" en la mesa me levante y sin decir más me retire del lugar dejando a Kenny con la cuenta que lastima que sea hombre jaja y mi mejor amigo, escuche como me llamaba desesperado pero lo ignore , él tiene la culpa, llegue a mi habitación me di un buen baño que realmente lo necesitaba, oler a azaleas eso quería no a sudor que asco ya después me puse mi pijama y me eche sobre la cama como si fuese una niña chiquita, agarre la almohada y la abrace cerré los ojos por unos momentos y pensé que ese almohadón podría ser mi querido Ash, sin duda alguna sigo amando a ese idiota...

POV ASH.

Hola mi nombre es Ash Ketchum soy de pueblo Paleta, Kanto actualmente me encuentro viajando en Kalos una maravillosa región, eh viajado mucho eh ido a Johto, Hoen y por ultimo Sinnoh en esas 3 regiones que les mencione conocí muy buenos amigos pero la que más me marco fue una chica llamada Dawn de Sinnoh. Mi primer pokemon fue Pikachu aunque al inicio nos llevamos de la patada conforme transcurrió el tiempo nuestra amistad se volvió muy fuerte, tengo 17 años pronto los 18 y bueno donde me encuentro viajando conocí a un líder de gimnasio que sabe cocinar delicioso ¿Cómo rayos tengo tanta suerte? Siempre a donde viajo conozco a un líder que sabe cocinar y se pega a mis viajes jaja, se llama Lem y su hermana menor Clem nos acompaña también va una chica que se ha convertido en una muy buena amiga, se llama Serena aunque a veces siento que me admira demasiado jeje sigue dándome las gracias por las veces que la salvo pero yo siempre doy todo por mis amigos.

Yo les hablare francamente nunca me había enamorado hasta que cierta azulita me cautivo por completo y solito me di cuenta que la amaba, que quería que ella fuera la madre de mis hijos, despertar cada día y ver su rostro, pensé que todo iba perfecto entre nosotros ¿Qué podía salir? El enfrentar a mi padre, salir victorioso, quedarme en su casa y escuchar una noche como él y Johanna la madre de Dawn hablaban de una supuesta hija entre ellos ¿Quién más podía ser? Era claro que se traba de Dawn, ella y yo hermanastros ¿se les paso por la mente? A mí tampoco pero es la verdad por eso termine con ella, no le di motivos porque quizá no me creería, pensaría que era una excusa para terminarla no obstante imaginen que eso no hubiera importado y nuestra relación sigue ¿creen que hubiéramos podido tener hijos sanos? Yo no lo creo pienso que habría sería muy cruel de mi parte si no le doy hijos a ella, sé que sería una gran madre y por eso mismo no podía retenerla conmigo.

Maldito corazón que se rehúsa a olvidarla, desearía que el equipo Roket no me hubiera fastidiado para haberla conocido ¿a quién engaño? Debo agradacerle a ese trio de tontos que por ellos la conocí a esa mujer tan hermosa y aunque sea imposible no me arrepiento de haberla conocido no puedo, la amo como a nadie , fue mi primer y último amor pues no pretendo relacionarme con alguien más…

-¡Ash! Tengo que hablar contigo- me dijo Serena entrando como burro sin mecate a mi habitación, estábamos en uno de los mejores hoteles de Kalos "El gran hotel Ricalchiton" muy lujoso por cierto. -¿Qué sucede Serena?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió pues no se a que se deba su actitud, no eh hecho nada malo como para que me quiera golpear no que yo recuerde.

-Te diré algo y espero que me hagas caso es por tu bien- di un gran suspiro pues sabia a que se refería, me daría un discurso sobre el amor que es algo maravilloso que cuando encuentras a tu media naranja no debes dejarla ir, Serena era muy predecible sobre todo porque se cómo piensa, tiene 11 años y yo 17 ¿creen que no eh madurado? No contesten e_e pero les diré que sí, desde lo que me paso con Dawn ya no soy tan estúpido como creen en fin. –Ash el amor es un sentimiento tan mágico y puro…- ¿Ven a lo que me refería? Después de darme su discurso me hablara de Dawn, no la conoció pero digamos que Serena es muy persistente y le tuve que hablar de mi querida Dawn ah y aunque lo dudan ya sé que significa Yerno.

Suspire ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba hablándome? 15 minutos, era lo mismos todos los días. –Escucha Serena sé que lo haces por mi bien pero solo yo sabré ¿ok?- le dije tranquilo y sin sonar grosero, después le hice unas señas de que estaba por bañarme y solo así salió de mi cuarto dándome privacidad acto seguido me di la ducha que me sentó de maravilla, me relaje me eche sobre la cama y empecé a buscar algo bueno en la televisión hasta que di con un canal de Hoen.

-Estos son todos nuestros coordinadores que pasaron a la segunda ronda ¿Qué piensas Wallace de la coordinadora Dawn? Fue una de las primeras 10- cuestiono Lilian ¿Cómo olvidarla? La recuerdo por los concursos de May y Dawn ya que no se si tendría primas o hermanas al igual que la oficial Jenny y enfermera Joy. –Es una coordinadora muy interesante sin mencionar que su belleza es magnífica, logra lucir de una manera sorprendente a sus pokemon como debe de ser pero veo un gran potencial en ella…- Deje de escuchar a Wallace porque de repente todos los recuerdos que viví con esa ojiazul vinieron a mi mente, tan hermosa, dulce, cariñosa y además ella me enseño nuevas maneras de pelear gracias a ella pude conseguir unas cuantas medallas, me apoyo y yo a ella ¿Qué puedo decir? Simplemente no la eh podido olvidar…

_-Eso fue todo, mañana estén atentos ya que sigue la segunda ronda soy Lilian y me despedido desde Hoen, buenas noches_\- Le deseo mucha suerte a Dawn, sé que podrá ganar, un momento... entre todos los coordinadores ¿mire bien? Oh el afeminado estaba ahí ¡maldición! ¿acaso Dawn sería su víctima ahora? Bueno yo ya termine mi trabajo aquí así que supongo que podría darme la vuelta y… ¡no! ¡Ash no seas idiota! No puedes… no debes…

Al día siguiente me encontraba almorzando con mis amigos, Lem y Clem fueron directos necesitaban volver al gimnasio yo entendí así que me encargaría de llevar a Serena hasta su casa que se ubica en pueblo Boceto, la despidida fue conmovedora pero debíamos continuar, yo tenía un largo camino que recorrer, llegamos a Boceto y Serena me dijo que se encargaría de comprar mi boleto y sin más se fue al teléfono yo quería negarme pues puedo hacerlo por mí mismo pero Vera, su madre, me ofreció comida y bueno uno no debe rechazar la valiosa comida.

Después de despedirme de Serena le prometí que un día volvería para Kalos a visitarla y que me la llevaría a Kanto para que conociera mi región pero de haber sabido que me jugo una travesura jamás le hubiera dicho que la llevaría a Kanto!.

0o0o0o0o0

-Esto es por tu bien Dawn- susurro para sí Kenny mientras compraba un boleto por línea ¿Cuál era su plan? Creo que a estas alturas ya lo saben.


	14. Chapter 14 Kenny y Serena

**_Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece y con pokemon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

**Fanfiction: Estaremos juntos por siempre 02**

**Capítulo 14: ****Serena y Kenny.**

**POV KENNY.**

Hola mi nombre es Kenny, tengo 17 años,soy del pueblo HojasGemelas al igual que mi amor platónico Dawn, yo inicie mi viaje un año antes que ella, cuando por fin supe que ella emprendería si viaje decidí entrar a los concursos de Sinnoh, siempre me ha gustado molestarla diciendo Didi, ¿les gustaría saber por qué le decimos Didi a Dawn? Quizá luego se los cuente jeje bueno como ya dije ella es un amor imposible en mi vida aunque habría dado lo que fuera por una oportunidad y es que no pueden negar que es una gran chica, linda, con carisma y sobre todo hermosa lamentablemente yo no soy quien está en su corazón. Ash Ketchum mi antiguo rival en el amor puesto que Dawn me dejo muy en claro sus sentimientos hacia el tipo aquel día en que casi la pierdo, aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera pasado ayer…

Flashback

_-Maldita sea Dawn- pensé mientras corría directo a su alcoba, su madre había salido de compras y me la encargo ya que decía que aún no estaba bien después que Ash la dejo ¿enserio el amor duele tanto? Yo la amo y no porque no me corresponde haría una estupidez, mis pensamientos se detuvieron cuando estaba de pie a unos cuantos metros de ella lo único que me detenía era la puerta de madera, cerré mis puños con fuerza y empecé a tocar bruscamente. -¡Dawn! ¡soy Kenny ábreme!- recuerdo que exclame esas palabras con molestia, no tenía respuesta eso me hizo que mi sangre subiera a mi cabeza, volví a pegar sobre la madera y le grite " ¡Si no me abres tumbare la puerta!" y es que ella era la única que hacía que perdiera el control ¿Por qué? Quizá porque mi cariño por ella es tan grande que detesto ver como se quiere hacer daño , quizá porque si ese imbécil de Ash no se hubiera largado otra historia se estaría contando… quizá porque si ella me diera la oportunidad podría hacerla feliz._

_Al no tener respuesta de mi querida ojiazul no tuve más remedio que partir la puerta en 2 de una sola patada y ahí estaba ella en el suelo de rodillas, con un cuchillo como si se fuese a cortar las venas o algo así, su mirada estaba posada en el suelo su alcoba era un completo desastre, se podía oler la putrefacción de la comida sin tocar, eran una charolas que Johanna le dejaba para que comiera pero en vez de que ella se alimentara parecía que los ratata eran los que salían beneficiados, su ropa tirada por todos lados enserio daba pena ¿han visto la habitación de un chico? Sucia, asquerosa y sin remedio bueno así estaba la de Dawn es más creo que el único lugar "limpio" era donde estaba ella. Esta yo parado como idiota observándola sin embargo ella parecía no notar mi presencia, que linda e_e, reaccione cuando vi como su mano izquierda que tenía el cuchillo se aproximaba para cortar las venas de su muñeca derecha, corrí lo más rápido que pude y la detuve. -¡¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?! ¡Así no se resuelven las cosas!- le grite colérico mientras tomaba su mano que contenía el cuchillo y con mi otra mano libre tocaba su hombro buscado de alguna manera que esos ojos azules me mirasen por un mísero segundo pero era en vano su mirada estaba fija en el suelo. -¿Qué más te da Kenny?- me contesto ella ¿pueden creerlo? Todavía que me preocupo por ella, mi sangre la sentirá hervir es increíble que ese pedazo de estiércol la dejara así de mal, le quite el cuchillo me puse en cuclillas y la abrase. –Todo va a estar bien cariño- le dije susurrándole al oído, ella se quedó estética era mi oportunidad._

_-Dawn déjame hacerte feliz, conmigo nunca sufrirás yo aliviare tus penas me encargare que siempre sonrías y jamás escúchame jamás me apartare de tu lado- le dije mientras la miraba directo a los ojos mi corazón empezó a acelerarse, temía su respuesta pero de cierto modo sabía que me diría "no" aun así dicen que el que no arriesga no gana ¿cierto? Bueno pues en este caso yo perdí cuando ella me dijo "lo siento Kenny yo no puedo olvidarlo simplemente no puedo, lo amo con todo mi corazón aunque el ya no" con cada palabra que pronunciaba mi corazón se hacía pedazos, desmoronándose, me había roto por completo mis escasas esperanzas pero no podía obligarla a que lo olvidara y entonces fue que lo entendí, entendí como se sentía Dawn en cierta forma, la volví a abrazar y le dije "Todo estará bien Didi" sonrió un poco y correspondió mi abrazo._

Fin del flashback

En fin como les dije en ese momento comprendí que si yo no la podía hacer feliz tenía que hacer algo para que aquella persona que ocupa su corazón en estos momentos estuviera con ella y me dejara ver otra vez aquella sonrisa que anhelo, no la falsa que suele usar para los concursos y eventos a los que asistimos, bien ahora que saben cuál es mi plan debo contarles cómo fue que se me ocurrió ¿cierto? Bueno cuando Dawn miraba al joven azabache pelear pude notar que él viajaba con una jovencita castaña de ojos azules quien pensé que podría ser mi contacto para el plan, pff me tomo mucho el poder contactarla pero al final lo logre… Me puse en contacto con aquella chiquilla de nombre ¿Cómo era? Sarina… Saraí algo tenía que ver con… ¡a si! ¡Serena! , al parecer ella también tenía planeado algo con Ash ya que cuando hable con ella no se opuso a nada…

Flashback

_-Entonces Serena ¿tenemos un acuerdo? Nos veremos en el Real Unova ¿cierto?- le cuestione a la damita quien asintió segura. –A las 2 pm nos veremos Kenny y no faltes ya que me gusta la puntualidad- dijo la chiquilla pff y solo tiene 11 años, me sonó algo mandona. –Bien como digas Serena pero antes dime algo ¿saldrás beneficiada con esto?- a mí no me gustaba andar con rodeos quería cuentas claras ¿Por qué me iba ayudar ella? No creo que Ash le haya hablado demasiado de Dawn si terminaron mal, ella solo se limitó a decir "Yo se mi cuento ¿ok? Hasta luego" y antes de que pudiera protestar Serena había colgado dejándome así con una gran duda pero creo que las piezas del rompecabezas empezaban a tomar forma ¿no lo creen?_

Fin del flashback

Bueno ya llegue al Real Unova y pronto me veré con la niña que sin me lo preguntan parece darse cuenta de las cosas más rápidamente que otros chiquillos de su edad, algo madura por cierto ¿ya les conté? Que le tuve que rogar mucho a Dawn para que aceptara viajar conmigo ¿tan malo soy? Estuve rogándole por casi un mes, yendo todos los días a ponerle gorro hasta que le colme la paciencia y accedió jeje ese fue un día bueno. -¿Kenny?- escuche que alguien me llamo mientras tocaba mi hombro me gire y efectivamente era Serena. –Así es, Serena.

**POV SERENA.**

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Serena y soy de pueblo Boceto ubicado en la bella región Kalos, vivo con mi madre Vera, tengo 11 años, como todos los demás inicie mi viaje a los 10, apenas salí de casa mi mejor amiga Xana me estaba esperando para presentarme a Trovalto y los otros chicos quienes me dijeron que tenía que ir a ciudad Luminalia por mi pokemon e_e , claro y se suponía que fuera ¿sin pokemon? Les cuestione ese detalle pero dijeron que irían conmigo, apenas entre a Luminalia me abandonaron e_e mugrosa Xana me las pagaría, trate de buscar el laboratorio ¿Qué tan difícil seria? Bueno todo se me complico ya que era una novata y no sabía moverme tuve que pedirle ayuda a un taxi quien amablemente me llevo hasta las puertas del laboratorio al entrar el profesor Ciprés estaba con un chico que me dio algo de miedo, su mirada era ¿Cómo decirlo? Fría , demasiado para mi gusto la particularidad de este joven era que traía consigo un pokemon amarillo parecía una rata en su hombro. –Pro…profesor?- lo llame temerosa mientras el joven me miro, sentí escalofríos recorrer mi espina dorsal. -¡Ah! Tú debes ser Serena ¿Verdad? Vienes por tu primer pokemon- dijo Ciprés, dahh era tan obvio ¿A qué otra cosa podía venir?.

-Espera un momento Serena iré por las pokebolas, Ash no me la espantes- ¿Qué no me espante? ¿Escuche bien? Por qué ese joven me habría de asustar, mire a todos lados menos al chico , empecé a tambalearme un poco, jugar con mis pies ¿Cuánto tardaría el profesor?. –Oye… ¿Serena verdad?- dijo aquel muchacho yo le respondí un vago "si" . –Estas por iniciar tu viaje, te daré un consejo, jamás de los jamás viajes con un hombre- Sus palabras entraron por mi oído izquierdo y resonaron en mi cabeza ¿Cómo que no viaje con un hombre? ¿Quién se creía para decirme tales palabras? Cuando estaba por interrogarlo llego el profesor con las pokebolas, se despidió de Ash y el ya mencionado se fue, yo que estaba intrigada por la oración del joven elegí rápido a mi pokemon, Fennekin (tipo fuego) , el profesor me entrego la dex y mis 6 pokebolas seguido de eso agradecí y corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia afuera del laboratorio para buscar al joven, creo que estaba de suerte pues lo mire entrar al centro pokemon, espere a que saliera y empecé a seguirlo…

Todo iba de maravilla, tenía mucho cuidado de que no se percatara de que lo seguía, algún día tendría el valor para hablarle cara a cara y cuestionarle sobre sus palabras hasta que en ciudad Relieve donde ambos fuimos por la segunda medalla y me descubrió… pensé que era una buena espía, apenas salí del gimnasio él estaba afuera recargado en una pared con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados, se miraba tan sexy x3, su fiel pikachu estaba en el piso imitando su pose. -¿Por qué me sigues Serena?- esa pregunta hizo que me asustara y al voltear para hacerle frente lo vi ahí todo sensual ¿un chico podía ser tan atractivo?. –Estoy esperando una respuesta- me dijo tangente mientras abría un ojo y me miraba fijo fue entonces que no sé dónde rayos saque valor y le dije "Quiero viajar contigo" así sin más lo solté, el no pareció sorprenderse solo suspiro. –Escucha Serena no quiero ser grosero pero…- Ya lo veía venir, poner una excusa tonta para impedir que viajara con el pero no me daría por vencida así que rápidamente lo interrumpí. -¡Prometo no hacer nada que te haga enojar emo!- se había escapado decirle la última palabra, le iba a decir Ash pero su pose, su vestimenta ahh en verdad parecía un emo, no era mi intención.

-En primera no soy emo e_e y en segunda si sabes guisar puedes venir conmigo- escuche su última petición ¿cocinar? Solo tengo 10 años pero bueno una mentira blanca no haría mal a nadie. -¡Claro que se cocinar! Pfrr ¿con quién crees que hablas?- después de alardear un poco su cara me asusto pues sentí que no me creyó, no lo sé su cara con esa sonrisa de lado me hizo pensar que le daría gusto verme en una guerra contra los sartenes y cubiertos. Y bueno de ahí en adelante emprendimos el viaje juntos solo que al llegar con el líder Amaro después de vencerlo ambos, me dijo Ash que ya me tocaba hacer el estofado, recuerdo eso como si hubiera pasado ayer…

Flashback

_-Bueno Serena ya tienes todos los ingredientes para el estofado , el agua ya se está calentando en la hoya así que yo esperare a que cocines, quiero probar un estofado echo por mi gran chefsita- podría jurar que la manera en la que lo dijo fue más de burla, y ahí estaba yo teniendo una guerra en mi mente ¿Qué debía cortar primero? ¿la cebolla? ¿el tomate? ¿Qué debía poner en el agua mientras se calentaba? Di un gran suspiro, esto me pasa por mentir bien dicen que las mentiras tienen patas cortas, la verdad no sabía de qué sería capaz Ash si supiera que le mentí. –Vamos Serena estoy que muero de hambre- lo escuche decirme, él estaba sentado en un tronco con los ojos cerrados como cuando aquella vez del gimnasio, yo no sabía que hacer era un completo desastre, mis ojos se tornaron cristalinos y mis mejillas se empezaron a empapar, si, estaba llorando por que mentí, a mi primer y único amigo después de Fennekin, no supe ni en qué momento Ash se puso de pie justamente atrás de mí, poso ambas manos suyas sobre las mías y me ense__ñó a cortar los vegetales y demás_,_ deje de llorar pero ahora estaba totalmente roja como el tomate que estaba cortando ¿Qué era este sentimiento? Porque mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente. –Tranquila Serena, te mostrare como se hace- me susurro al oído, ¡por Arceus! Me habría desmallado en ese instante de no ser porque él estaba detrás de mí, fue una experiencia inolvidable y mágica para mí, estábamos ambos comiendo cuando él lo suelta, arruinando el momento. –¿con que sabias cocinar eh?- deje de comer y me sonroje al instante pero tenía que ser sincera con él._

_-Ash yo… lo siento mucho pero no quería viajar sola- se lo solté así sin más, el no pareció molesto ni nada. –Está bien Serena no te preocupes, por cierto ¿cuál es tu meta en tu viaje pokemon?_

_-Quiero ser la campeona de Kalos, hace tiempo vi a un entrenador enfrentar a un darkrai y un latios en una liga…- cuando quize recordar el nombre, mire a Ash y este estaba en modo fetal en una esquina. -¿Qué ocurre Ash?- cuestione y fue entonces que lo supe… ¡Él era el entrenador que perdió contra darkrai y latios! Me sentí tan mal al recordarle ese mal sabor de boca. –Ash yo…- quise arreglar las cosas pero el audazmente tomo los platos, evitando verme a la cara. –Ya acabamos, yo lavo los platos._

Fin del flashback

Por ahora me encuentro en el Gran hotel Ricachilton de Kalos, me estoy cepillando mi gran cabello, para tener 11 años les diré que puedo comprender cosas rápidamente no soy como otros niñas que tardan en comprender algo o no se dan cuenta cuando alguien habla en doble sentido, eh madurado un poco rápido pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Así soy yo, quizá se deba a mi madre no lo sé.

Les confieso que por un momento pensé que Ash Ketchum tenía interés en mí, bien dicen que no debes confundir la amistad con el amor ¿verdad? Todo esto paso antes y después de que Lem y Clem viajaran con nosotros ya después me di cuenta que solo siento admiración por él y que es un gran amigo , persona y hermano mayor aunque hubo una ocasión de la que actualmente me arrepentiría si habría llegado a mayores…

Flashback

_Aquella noche en ciudad Fractal no sabía si era mi imaginación o hacia más frío de lo normal, Ash acababa de conseguir su última medalla y yo no… ¡Maldita sea! Me sentí tan mal al perder con Edel, Estaba llorando en mi habitación, en el centro pokemon, esa tarde quise estar sola, Clem estaba con su hermano Lem ayudándole en uno de sus tantos inventos y ¿Ash? Bueno no sabía con exactitud yo solo quería estar sola… mi querida delphox y yo lo habíamos dado todo sin embargo no fue suficiente, los minutos pasaron, estaba llorando como una magdalena ¿me había quedado dormida? Creo que si pues sentí de repente unas manos que acariciaban mi rostro, abrí lentamente los ojos y vi a Ash a unos escasos centímetros de mis labios…_

_-Ash- fue lo único que salió de mi boca, el no dijo nada solo se metió conmigo a la cama, me acaricio los mofletes ¿Qué rayos pasaba? ¿Aún seguía dormida? ¿Por qué Ash estaba tan meloso? No lo sabía pero se sentía tan bien, de un momento a otro no sé cómo fue que empezó por acariciar cada centímetro de mi piel, mis mejillas lograron un color carmín y cerré los ojos al sentir sus manos en mis piernas virginales ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué yo? ¿acaso se había enamorado de mí? . –Serena ¿podemos hacer el amor?- me cuestiono ,yo quede estética ante tal pregunta, claro que sabía lo que era "hacer el amor" es cuando el hombre penetra a la mujer pero… ¿Por qué quería hacer eso conmigo? ¿y el amor por Dawn?. –Yo…- quise excusarme pero al sentir el rose de sus labios sobre los míos un mar de emociones se descarrilaron ¿Dónde rayos estaba Clem? La necesitaba ahora , yo soy una casi adolescente pero…_

_-Tranquila Serena, te cuidare, será con amor y cariño- me murmuro al oído mientras lo lamia, yo no pude evitarlo y salió un ruido extraño de mi boca, mis mejillas seguían rojas. –Te gusta Serena, hagámoslo será una experiencia inolvidable para los dos- me dijo, yo ya no sabía que hacer ¿perdí el juicio? Se nublo mi conciencia, ya no escucha esa voz que me decía que esto no era correcto, cuando menos me di cuenta, yo ya estaba desnuda y Ash estaba sobre mí a punto de penetrarme pero algo lo detuvo, se me quedo mirando y yo a él. -¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunte, él se quitó de encima mío, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y puso su mano en su frente en forma de frustración, yo me cubrí con la sabana me senté a su lado y le puse mi mano sobre su hombro. –Dime que ocurre Ash- le pedí, el me miro, sus ojos, aquellos ojos tan fríos que no mostraban piedad ante nada, esta vez reflejaban aflicción y desconsuelo, mucho pesadumbre, lagrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro. –Serena no puedo hacerte esto…- apenas y escuche lo que dijo, entendí que las palabras bastaban y lo abrace._

_-Tranquilo Ash, pase lo que pase todo estará bien- le dije mientras lo abrace con fuerza, quería que supiera que no estaba solo, yo jamás lo iba a dejar, el acepto el abrazo y esa noche fue cuando conocí a Dawn y todo lo que significo en la vida de Ash, asimismo comprendí que lo que yo sentía por él no era "amor" era más bien admiración, quería ser igual o mucho mejor que el en cuanto a batallas._

Fin del flashback

Bien aclarando ese momento que gracias a Arecus no paso a mayores, sentí que desde ese instante Ash y yo nos volvimos inseparables, conmigo se volvió un poco más abierto y ocasionalmente lo miraba regalarme una sonrisa, eso me daba gusto pues significaba que me apreciaba o ¿no? Bueno yo quiero pensar que así era, aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo vimos sonreír a carcajadas fue muy interesante… se los contare.

Flash back

_Ahí estábamos todos, organizándonos para el gran video que haríamos, yo quise ponerme un lindo traje que simularía ser un jigglypuff toda linda yo, Clem estaba vestida de un lindo charmander y bueno los chicos solo nos miraban, íbamos a grabarnos y después llevaríamos el video para que lo editaran en Cd Luminalia._

_-Bien gravare en 3…2…1…- dijo Lem mientras con uno de sus inventos "novedosos" empezó a grabarnos, mi amiga y yo empezamos un lindo baile llamado las mímicas de meloetta pero como saben algo tiene que salir mal en los roborts de nuestro científico favorito , una tuerca salto y no sé cómo fue que yo termine en el suelo y de repente de escucho "jajajajaja" ¿Ash? ¿Riendo? Los 3 nos quedamos perplejos, volteamos a verlo y este seguía riendo como loco, después intercambiamos miradas, segundos más tarde los 4 estábamos riendo._

Fin del flashback

Bueno ya han sido muchos buenos recuerdos ahora, debo encontrarme con Kenny el compañero de Dawn, en cuanto lo vea pondremos en marcha el plan donde mi buen amigo Ash y Dawn se encontraran y arreglaran todo o me dejo de llamar Serena. Me encontraba en el Real Unova y con algo de temor buscaba a Kenny, pensé que quizá no vendría sin embargo lo mire y toque su hombro. -¿Kenny?- interrogue, el giro y me miro. –Así es, Serena.


	15. Chapter 15 Reencuentro del destino

**_Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece y con pokemon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

**Fanfiction: Estaremos juntos por siempre 02**

**Capítulo 15:****Reencuentro del destino.**

Alguien dijo una vez "la fuerza más poderosa es un beso de amor verdadero" sin embargo ¿será cierto?, se cree que existe algo llamado "el hilo del destino" el cual se dice que un cordón que te une a esa persona con la que deberías compartir el resto de tu vida no obstante ¿si no la hayas? Pues el hilo es invisible ¿ustedes creen que Ash y Dawn los una el hilo del destino? Yo creo que si después de todo dijeron que "Estarían juntos por siempre".

-Ash…-

-Dawn…-

Dijeron ambos adolescentes estando perplejos por lo que sus globos oculares les mostraban ¿era un sueño? ¿una broma de televisión acaso? ¿alguna treta de sus compañeros de viaje?, quien sabe pero una cosa era segura ambos estaban sorprendidos, heridos emocionalmente y por ultimo pero no menos importante felices de cierta manera sobretodo una peliazul porque a pesar del tiempo que estuvieron separados ella seguía sintiendo la misma sensación que cuando estaba con él, se sentía segura y protegida.

Una semana antes…

-¿Entonces… nos ayudaras?- interrogo preocupada la chica de ojos azules mientras que apretaba con algo de fuerza la mano de Kenny. –Tranquila Serena que me estas rompiendo la mano- le susurro el joven Serena al darse cuenta de lo que hacía quito rápidamente su mano y se disculpó. -¿Quieren mi ayuda? ¿Para unir a Ash y Dawn?- dialogo una rubia que ustedes ya conocen, Cinthya.

-Así es campeona de Sinnoh, te lo pedimos, no más bien te imploramos que nos ayudes a que ellos se vean tanto Kenny como yo sabemos que Ash aun la ama y viceversa pero son tan obstinados que ninguno iría a buscar al otro- esto último lo dijo Serena con tristeza. –Serena ¿Verdad? Si ninguno de los 2 se han buscado ¿Por qué crees que valga la pena que se vean de nuevo? Y si por alguna razón las cosas no resultan como lo planean ¿Qué tal que si los 2 en este "reencuentro" deciden que era lo mejor, me refiero a que si prefirieran estar separados- explico Cinthya su punto de vista, cerrando los ojos y comiendo su delicioso helado para ser exactos los chicos fueron a su mansión en Unova una vez que acordaron ayudarse, Kenny le dijo a Serena que Cinthya podría ser de gran ayuda.

-…- Serena se quedó callada un momento, su cara empezó a hervir se levantó encolerizada y azoto las manos en la mesa. –Yo sé que ellos aún se aman y cuando se vuelvan a ver todo estará bien, lo puedo asegurar porque me llamo Serena- soltó, segura de sí misma pero ya no enojada si no con dejo de esperanza.

-Serena déjame decirte que tu actitud me gusta, me agradan las personas que tienen seguridad en sí mismos y no se dejan vencer por las adversidades, tienen mi ayuda sin embargo primero terminare mi helado y después les ayudare en su plan, de mientras cuénteme que idea tienen- cerro sus ojos, les regalo una sonrisa, tomo su nieve de pistache y la devoro lentamente pero de forma elegante como era de esperarse de Cinthya la campeona. –Bien el plan consiste…-

3 días mas tarde…

En la bella ciudad de Kalos, en pueblo Boceto para ser exactos se encontraban 2 jóvenes descansando en casa de la señora Vera. –Serena no sé por qué haz estando insistiendo en ir para ese lugar…- contesto el azabache a las exigencias de su amiga pues ella estuvo molestando al Ketchum en ir a Sinnoh a la liga para ser exactos. -¡Ash! ¡quiero conocer el mundo! Y sobre todo al verte pelear haya me inspiro en mi viaje pokemon, quiero verlo con mis propios ojos, sentir una liga que no sea de Kalos- declaro la castaña, el ojinegro dio un gran suspiro.

-¿No dejaras de fastidiar hasta que te lleve haya verdad?- cuestiono disgustado, esperando que de alguna manera Serena se pusiera en su lugar y entendiera que él no tiene nada que hacer en Sinnoh ya que le traen recuerdos dolorosos con cierta chica, algunos malos pero eran más los buenos. –Dejare de "fastidiar" hasta que me lleves Ash Ketchum- respondió la ojiazul, Ash suspiro ¿es que su amiga nunca cambiaría? Bueno ¿Qué puede esperar? Tiene 11 años aunque para otras cosas es muy madura. –Está bien iremos pero no sé qué ganaras yendo haya incluso horita es muy poco probable que se esté llevando acabo la liga Sinnoh- el Ketchum sabía que sería un camino doloroso más sin embargo no podía seguir escapando de lo inevitable, tarde que temprano tendría que darle la cara a ella, su amor. -¡Sí!- exclamo Serena dando un salto para después decir "ahora solo falta me mi madre me dé permiso" lo cual hizo que Ash callera al estilo anime.

-Entonces Vera ¿la dejara ir?- interrogo Ash, el tiempo había pasado y Vera ya había llegado de sus compras, preparo la cena y ahora estaban ablando sobre el pequeño viaje a Sinnoh. –Solo la dejare ir si prometes que la regresaras sana y salva Ash- Serena estaba muy nerviosa no sabía si su madre la dejaría ir o no pero no importaba porque aunque hubiera dicho que no, ella se abría fugado. –Señora ¿con quién cree que está hablando? Serena ha viajado conmigo casi desde que inicie mi viaje y no le ha pasado nada malo- se defendió el azabache ¿Cómo que sana y salva? Era obvio que la cuidaría mucho, es como una hermanita que nunca tuvo. –Bien tranquilo Ash, Serena puedes ir a Sinnoh- apenas termino la frase, su hija salto sobre la mesa y empezó a hacer un baile extraño, emocionada no solo por ir a la liga si no por que tarde que temprano su mejor amigo Ash le agradecería el favor…

En Hoen para ser exactos, en casa de May.

-Kenny ya acabo todo esto, tenemos que regresar a Sinnoh pronto- le susurro Dawn a su compañero de cuarto, ya se encontraban acostados en unas literas, Dawn arriba y Kenny abajo. –Lo se Dawn lo sé- los chicos después de culminar el gran concurso de dieron una vuelta por la casa de May quien aún seguía viajando, decidieron esperar unos días para ver si la miraban aparte que su mama y su padre junto con Max insistieron.

Una hora antes del reencuentro.

-Bueno Serena aquí es, la liga Sinnoh- dijo Ash mientras hacia una especie de presentación con sus manos, Serena estaba fascinada realmente era hermosa esa región y los pokemons algunos más lindos que otros. -¡Me encanta!- exclamo y salió corriendo, Ash quiso detenerla pero ya era tarde dio un gran suspiro y empezó a caminar. –Recuerda Ketchum tú eras igual o peor que ella- se dijo a si mismo él antes de ir a buscarla pensó que sería bueno caminar un poco.

-Esto me trae tantos recuerdos…- dijo el azabache.

_Flashback_

_-Mi nombre es Dawn mucho gusto- se presentó la chica de ojos zafiros después de buscar al joven Ashpara entregarle a pikachu._

_–Yo soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta mucho gusto y él es mi amigo Brockun gran chef- el profesor Rowan les dice que Dawn apenas comenzó su viaje entre otras cosas, hastaque Dawn decide viajar con esos chicos._

_–Claro siempre eh dicho que entre más seamos mejor ¿tú quedices Brock?- cuestiono el a lo que el moreno dijo que no había problema._

_0o0o0o0_

_-Creo que vamos a pasar el resto de nuestra vida aquí, me voy a casar aquí tengo 3 elecciones- dialogo Lyra a "Dein"._

_-¿pero de que estas hablando?- interrogo Dawn._

_–Cury está fuera de la cuestión, Dein ¿Ash es tu novio?- la chica de ojos azules solo se puso nerviosa y dijo que no pero también hubo un gran sonrojo, la charla se tornaba mientras miraban al azabache tratando de quitar la pequeña ventanilla del ducto._

_–Bueno pero Ash es un buen partido ¿no crees?- interrogo Lyra mientras miraban al chico tratando de abrir el conducto. –Si pudieras elegir en uno de los 3 ¿a quién sería?- pero Dawn se excusó de decirlo, pensaron que el azabache no las escucho pero la verdad es que le importaba más salir de ahí aunque le intrigo la respuesta de la peliazul._

_0o0o0o0_

-_Si tuviera que regalarle algo a mi entrenador favorito sería un espejo, porque después de ti lo más lindo es tu reflejo, Bien Ash trabaje mucho en esa rima y espero te…- la oji-azul fue interrumpida por algo inesperado: Ash la había abrazado sin pensarlo 2 veces y ella claramente escucho como el lloraba amargamente, ella estuvo como 10 segundos en shock luego lo abrazo._

_-Gracias Dawn por estar conmigo en las buenas y en las malas- apenas y se podía escuchar la voz de Ash, aún estaba llorando pues realmente le dolió perder ese torneo._

_-No te desanimes, siempre habrá una próxima vez- dijo la oji-azul, después de levantarle el ánimo al joven, empezó la plática sobre que Ash es un buen entrenador y que debía ser ilegal usar legendarios, después de eso Dawn le obsequia un helado a Ash (ahora las cosas son al revés) pero Dawn no pudo evitar querer hacer su travesura del día y con su mano pega el cono en la nariz de Ash, este en forma de venganza le empezó a hacer cosquillas en sus costillas._

_0o0o0o0_

-_Pikachu ya es hora, nuestro vuelo está por salir- decía el azabache a su mejor, como de costumbre no llevaba a nadie más que su fiel amigo la rata amarilla quien se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. __-Pasajeros del vuelo rumbo a la región Kalos favor de entrar al avión ya mismo-__es entonces cuando el entrenador está a punto de entrar pero se le vienen todos los recuerdos vividos con su peliazul. -Yo...la quiero pero esto no se puede.._

_fin del flashback_

-Kenny no sé por qué estabas de terco con venir aquí…- esto último lo dijo mirando hacia el suelo ya que le traían grandes recuerdos. –Vamos D.D. es divertido si no mal me informaron las reglas son algo distintas ahora en todas las ligas por cierto tengo que ir al W.C. regreso- y sin más la dejo ahí sola en un mar de memorias junto al gran amor de su vida: Ash ¿Qué sería de el ahora? Una parte de ella quisiera abofetearlo por irse y otra muere por abrazarlo, susurrarle al odio cuanto lo desea, besarlo para descargar en el todas esas sensaciones sin embargo era imposible que el joven estuviera ahí ¿o no? Y hablando de él, eso le trajo ciertos recuerdos.

_Flash back_

-_Piplup atrapemos a ese pikachu- decidida estaba la joven a atraparlo cuando por una u otra razón no pudo y se dio cuenta que tenía dueño horas más tarde conoce al joven Ash y deciden viajar juntos, peleas , risas, ánimos y muchos otros recuerdos se mesclan entre ellos dos._

_0o0o0o_

_-Yo soy Dawn mucho gusto- se presentó la joven en el laboratorio del profesor Rowan. –Yo soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta, él es Brock un gran chef- El azabache se puso feliz por conocerla. -¿Puedo viajar con ustedes?- cuestióno la chica._

_-Claro entre más seamos es más divertido ¿tú que dices Brock?- dijo el azabache, su amigo asiático no se opuso y así los 3 iniciaron su aventura._

_0o0o0o0_

_-Creo que vamos a pasar el resto de nuestra vida aquí, me voy a casar aquí tengo 3 elecciones- dialogo Lyra a "Dein"._

_-¿pero de que estas hablando?- interrogo Dawn._

_–Cury está fuera de la cuestión, Dein ¿Ash es tu novio?- la chica de ojos azules solo se puso nerviosa y dijo que no pero también hubo un gran sonrojo, la charla se tornaba mientras miraban al azabache tratando de quitar la pequeña ventanilla del ducto._

_–Bueno pero Ash es un buen partido ¿no crees?- interrogo Lyra mientras miraban al chico tratando de abrir el conducto. –Si pudieras elegir en uno de los 3 ¿a quién sería?- pero Dawn se excusó de decirlo, pensaron que el azabache no las escucho pero la verdad es que le importaba más salir de ahí aunque le intrigo la respuesta de la peliazul._

_0o0o0o0_

-_No son los wafles o tu hamburguesa es solo que… cuando te vallas de verdad te echare mucho de menos yo…- la chica no podía continuar, sus ojos se empezaron a tornar brillosos y acto seguido empezaría a llorar._

_-¡Espera Dawn! No llores- dijo el peli-negro quien de inmediato se levantó de la mesa y la tomo por los hombros- ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a Kanto? ¿Qué dices Brook? Que siga viajando con nosotros y puede conocer la región de donde provengo no te arrepentirás Dawn!._

_0o0o0o0_

-_Dawn tenemos que hablar antes de llegar a casa- el joven se paró en seco, ya habían llegado al pueblo y estaban a unas cuantas casas de llegar al destino. -¿No puede esperar? quiero conocer a tu mama Ash y tu casa- dijo emocionada Dawn, Ash solo negó con la cabeza la tomo de la mano y se dirigió a un parquesito que casualmente acababan de construir, la sentó en una banca algo alejada de la gente que se encontraba ahí seguido de eso poso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y la miro directo a los ojos. -Dawn tu y yo no podemos continuar saliendo- la oji-azul abrió sus ojos como plato y esa frase se repetía como disco rayado en su cabeza "_**Dawn tu y yo no podemos seguir saliendo,**__ _**Dawn tu y yo no podemos seguir saliendo,Dawn tu y yo no podemos seguir saliendo**__"._

_Fin del flashback_

0o0o0o0o0

-Muy bien Kenny yo las corro del baño de mujeres y tú te encargas de traer a Dawn y yo a Ash- esclareció el plan Serena. -¿Y por qué tiene que ser en de mujeres?- cuestiono algo pensativo Kenny. –Daaa ¿no es obvio? Los hombres son unos cochinos y el baño debe estar muy sucio no seas menso, si se van a reconciliar tiene que ser en un lugar agradable, limpio y especial… - explicaba Serena mientras sus ojos se tornaban brillosos pues ella soñaba el día con quien ese alguien especial se le declarara. –Claro… especial y ¿un baño es especial?- dijo Kenny, Serena solo le golpeo el hombro sonriendo. –Cállate, bien me toca- dialogo Serena, entro al W.C. y pudo notar que habían ciertas chicas.

-Largo changas, el baño se ocupara- les dijo Serena y haciendo la señal de que se fueran. -¿Quién diablos eres tú?- interrogo una de las chicas. –Si, además el baño es libre y publico así que piérdete mocosa- refunfuño otra, la sangre de Serena se estaba subiendo a su cabeza, estaba más que furiosa ¿mocosa? Ella les demostraría que no es una mocosa, bola de estúpidas solo se la pasan "arreglándose" para ver que estúpido hombre cae ante sus horribles garras sin embargo eran ellas las que terminaban siendo las víctimas, embarazadas y utilizadas solo para pasar el rato, que decepción. –Oye Serena te estas tardando demasiado- dijo Kenny mientras entraba al W.C., las chicas al verlo se espantaron y salieron corriendo pues se supone que un hombre no debería entrar. –Gracias Kenny me ayudaste, esas idiotas no se querían ir- explico la joven.

-Tranquila el caso es que ya se fueron y ahora nos toca la siguiente parte- dialogo el pelicafe mientras la regalaba una sonrisa, Serena hizo el mismo acto quien diría que terminarían siendo buenos amigos él y ella ¿Verdad?.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Vamos Ash, no sé dónde está y me anda mucho- decía Serena mientras jalaba del brazo al azabache. –Te cuestione si querías ir hace media hora para irnos y me dijiste que no y pusiste de pretexto que tenías hambre y ahora ¿quieres ir al baño? Serena tu comportamiento me es muy extraño- declaro Ash mientras se soltaba de Serena y la miraba fijamente. –Emmm soy inocente, solo llévame ¿Quieres?- dijo ella algo molesta, el joven exhalo y se rindió, llegaron al tocador por fin. –Bueno aquí es Serena… ¿Serena?- Ash no se había dado cuenta, quien sabe desde cuando la chica lo había dejado de seguir ¿Dónde rayos se habría metido?. –Serena esto no es gracioso- dialogo Ash, espero en el baño…

-¡Qué diablos!- fue lo único que salió de su boca, sintió como fue empujado hacia dentro del tocador, callo y ante sus ojos la puerta se cerró para el colmo con llave, se puso de pie lo más rápido posible y empezó a tocar con brusquedad la puerta. -¡Esto no es gracioso Serena! ¡más vale que me abras! ¡¿escuchaste?!- dijo exasperado, así se la paso como 2 minutos jurando venganza, al no recibir respuesta opto por darse la vuelta mientras daba un gran suspiro no obstante sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a una chica parada a unos cuantos metros de él, atónita igual que él ¿su mente le estaba jugando una broma? ¿sueño? No, él había dormido lo suficiente como para que esto fuera eso, sin habla, ninguno de los 2 decía nada, solamente se miraban no cabía duda Dawn ya era toda una mujer una hermosa mujer.

0o0o0o0o0

-¡Diablos! ¿Qué no piensan decir algo?- grito molesto Kenny, odiaba tanto el suspenso en cuanto a Cinthya y Serena estaban comiendo palomitas recién hechas, esto para ellas era como una película de romance donde los protagonistas están por ser felices. –Calla Kenny, esto es el momento más importante en las películas de amor, estamos por culminar el gran final pero será perfecto para un nuevo comienzo- decía Serena emocionada sin dejar de ver la t.v., fue la gran idea de Cinthya poner una cámara en el tocador para ver el momento.

0o0o0o0o0

-Ash…-

-Dawn…-

Dijeron ambos adolescentes estando perplejos por lo que sus globos oculares les mostraban ¿era un sueño? ¿una broma de televisión acaso? ¿alguna treta de sus compañeros de viaje?, quien sabe pero una cosa era segura ambos estaban sorprendidos, heridos emocionalmente y por ultimo pero no menos importante felices de cierta manera sobretodo una peliazul porque a pesar del tiempo que estuvieron separados ella seguía sintiendo la misma sensación que cuando estaba con él, se sentía segura y protegida. Ninguno articulo palabra alguna más que la de hace unos segundos hasta que Ash rompió el hielo.

-Yo…- antes de que siguiera vio en fracción de segundos como Dawn corrió y lo envolvió en sus pequeños brazos, empezó a llorar fuertemente, él no sabía qué hacer, se paralizo, se había prometido a si mismo que nunca la lastimaría y mírenla ahí estaba ella, llorando por él, no lo soporto y enlazo sus brazos a su delgado cuerpo, necesitaba sentirla, su aroma no había cambiado era tan dulce y agradable. –Dawn- la llamo, ella fijo su mirada en él, tan cercas y tan lejos, ya no más, adiós miedo, la azulita simplemente se puso de puntitas acto seguido unió sus labios con los de él, fue tan hermoso, el beso más anhelado por ambos, ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y jugaba con la melena negra de él, Ash por su lado se limitó a acariciar su espalda con una mano y con la otra su hermoso cabello azul.

"En un beso sabrás todo lo que eh callado" dijo Cinthya mientras miraba conmovida la escena de ambos. –Es tan hermoso- dijo Serena mientras lloraba de la emoción, Kenny le dio un pañuelo a la ojiazul castaña pero giro su cara para ocultar su sonrojo, ella sorprendida agradeció y se limpió las lágrimas.

El aire les hacía falta en sus pulmones pero no importaba, ya estaban juntos, cada caricia, todo era perfecto entre ellos 2, se amaban era seguro ¿había algo que los pudiera separar ahora? No lo creo solo el hecho de que Ash sigue pensando que son hermanastros, eso paso por su cabeza y fue cuando deshizo el hermoso beso que se estaban proporcionando aparte de que su "amiguito" se estaba prendiendo y Dawn no era la excepción después de todo están en la edad de las hormonas. –Esto… no está bien Dawn- fue lo único que dijo.

-Ah si se me olvidaba- dialogo ella y le soltó una cachetada a Ash que lo dejo estético automáticamente subió una de sus manos y se tocó donde recién estaba marcada la mano de ella, esa mujer que ama. -¿Qué rayos?- exigió una explicación con esa simple pregunta. –Eres un tonto, si tan solo te hubieras quedado a aclarar las cosas a pero no el niño nunca quiere escuchar razones, prefiere irse, dejarme con el corazón hecho pedazos sin importarle siquiera…- estaba por continuar pero Ash la detuvo. -¡Basta! No seas cruel, me lastimas con tus palabras- dijo mientras caía al suelo, el también había sufrido pero ¿era su culpa? ¿Qué culpa tenía el que sus padres hayan hecho eso y no dijeran nada?. –¡Ash! ¡Si hubieras aclarado las cosas nada de esto habría pasado ninguno de los 2 habría sufrido, sabes mi madre y tu padre si tuvieron un que ver pero ese bebe que estaba por nacer se perdió! ¡tú y yo no somos hermanos!- se puso en cuclillas lo tomo de los hombros y le escupió en la cara todo ese dialogo, agobiada sin embargo desconsolada también. -¿Cómo?- fue lo único que salió de la boca del chico, no entendió bien lo que ella le dijo. –Ash nuestros padres iban a tener un bebe pero desafortunadamente se perdió y ahora esta con Arceus, tu y yo no somos hermanos tontito- explico ella mientras lo abrazaba, él no podía creerlo por una ridiculez suya lastimo gravemente a la persona que más ama en este mundo. –Yo… soy un imbécil- soltó mientras la rodeo con sus brazos fuertemente pero no como para lastimarla.

-Mi entrenador favorito, tontito y amoroso te quiero y te eche mucho de menos por favor no me vuelvas a dejar- le susurro ella al oído, el sonrió. –Eso jamás Dawn no lo hare y ahora sé que debo escuchar por completo las conversaciones o en su defecto aclararlas- ambos sonrieron, se pusieron de pie y cuando estaban dispuestos a salir del W.C. que por alguna extraña razón sabían que sus amigos ya la habían abierto, Ash le tomo la mano y ella apretó la de él.

-Dawn ¿quieres ser mi novia?- cuestiono, ella sonrió, quería llorar pero de la emoción, se abalanzo contra él, casi lo tumba, le planta otro beso esta vez más corto. –Claro que si Ash- El joven aprovecho y la cargo en brazos, abrió la puerta y efectivamente estaban sus amigos, Kenny, Serena y Cinthya todos mostrando una gran sonrisa por la recién parejita.

0o0o0o0o0

-Muchachos tengo que admitir que por un momento dude que su plan fuera a funcionar pero ahora me inclino ante ustedes ya que los conocen mejor que yo y sabían que su plan funcionaria, Ash estas en deuda con Serena y Dawn tu igual con Kenny- explicaba Cinthya mientras se ponía la servilleta de manera elegante, estaban en su casa de Sinnoh, la cena estaba servida y era hora de comer. –Tiene razón amor, por ellos estamos ahora juntos ¿Cómo agradecerlo?- dijo la ojiazul mientras tomaba la mano de Ash y este la acerco a su boca y la beso. –Solo una cosa pueden hacer, ser felices y prometernos que nada ni nadie los separara ¿Verdad Kenny?- dialogo Serena.

-Ella tiene toda la razón chicos- concluyo Kenny, todos rieron, empezaron a degustar la deliciosa comida y entre pláticas, risas y chocoaventuras llego una sorpresa más bien 2 inesperadas.

-Chicos yo me regreso a Kalos mañana ya estuve mucho tiempo fuera de casa así que ha llegado la hora de volver además mi misión ya está cumplida- declaro Serena. –Ella tiene razón D.D. te dejo en buenas manos también tengo que marcharme mi siguiente reto es Kalos así que yo llevare a Serena hasta su casa, sana y salva además de que somos muy buenos amigos ¿Verdad Serena?- dialogo Kenny, la chica asintió feliz. –Bueno supongo que es hora de que cada quien parta a su aventura, eso me da gusto- dijo Cinthya mientras miraba a la parejita algo nostálgica ya que tendrían que decir adiós a sus amigos.

0o0o0o0o0

-Es hora Kenny- dijo Serena emocionada por volver. –Kenny cuídala mucho es como hermanita si le pasa algo te golpeare- dijo Ash quien tenía abrazada a Dawn por la espalda. –Tu cuida a D.D. que si no también te golpeare, no quiero saber que la hagas llorar otra vez ¿Escuchaste Ketchum?- el azabache sonrió, sabía que ese castaño tenia palabra sin embargo no le tenía miedo. –Serena sé que serás una gran maestra pokemon algún día y me encantaría tener una batalla contigo- dijo Cinthya quien recibió un abrazo inesperado de Serena y empezó a sollozar. –Gracias campeona- dialogo la chica con dificultad, la rubia se despidió de todos pues el deber de campeona le llamaba. -¡Adiós! ¡los llamaremos!- grito Kenny desde el ferry, Serena antes de subirse corrió y los abrazo a los dos. –Les deseo mucha felicidad a los 2, gracias por ser el hermano mayor que nunca tuve Ash- conmovido por el acto le entrego un beso en la cabeza.

-Anda Serena ve, que se te va el ferry- dijo Dawn con una sonrisa y así fue la despedida entre estos 4 simpáticos entrenadores, Ash y Dawn esperaron hasta que ya no vieran el ferry después continuaron su viaje para llegar con Johanna.

-Kenny, amigo me siento de maravilla por ayudar a que ellos estén juntos- dialogo Serena mientras degustaba un delicioso panque. –Sí, yo igual solo espero que ese zopenco no le haga daño- ambos sonrieron pues sabían que los 2 estarían muy bien juntos.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡Mama ya estamos en casa!- grito la azulita, Johanna acaba de terminar la cena, llego corriendo a la puerta y los vio a los 2 entrar tomados de la mano, su emoción era tanta que los abrazo y lloro. –Mi cielo que bueno que estas aquí y tú también yerno- dijo y al separarse le dio un coscorrón al azabache, este solo se limitó a sobarse. –Eso es por escuchar conversaciones privadas, por no quedarte a explicar las cosas y lastimar a mi hija- declaro Johanna. –Si suegra ya lo sé pero ahora créame no la dejare ir y por favor ya no me maltraten que no le dejaran nada a Dawn- se defendió el chico, las mujeres rieron. –Llegan en buena hora hija, acabo de terminar la cena- y sin decir más se pusieron a comer, agradablemente y recordando muchas cosas. –Y bien chicos ¿ya saben cuál será su siguiente destino?- cuestiono Johanna, los jóvenes hicieron intercambio de miradas pues la verdad no habían pensado en eso.

-Veo que no lo han pensado ¿Qué les parece Johto?- sugirió Johanna. –Oye suena bien, May me dijo que era una bonita región y hay concursos pokemon y supe que todas las regiones han cambiado un poco en cuanto a los líderes de gimnasio y la liga pokemon, un nuevo reto más ¿Qué piensas amor?- interrogo el azabache a su querida novia. –Suena interesante esa idea amor, ya está decidido iremos a Johto- y así los jóvenes emprenderán un nuevo viaje rumbo a Johto, gracias a Johanna.

-Antes de que se vallan les recomiendo que descansen un par de días, el viaje será largo además sus pokemon merecen descansar, decía mientras miraba todo el equipo nuevo de Dawn y el de Ash. –Por cierto querida ¿Dónde conseguiste a ese Sylveon?- dijo Ash quien estaba sorprendido que su novia tuviera un pokemon de Kalos. –Una entrenadora de haya me lo cambio por un pokemon de Sinnoh y es un gran pokemon- sonrió ella, Ya todo había quedado claro así que era hora de dormir, Dawn en su habitación y Ash en la de huéspedes.

0o0o0o0o0

Ya era hora de partir, Ash y Dawn tomaron el ferry que los llevaría directo a su siguiente aventura, Ash llevaba a su fiel pikachu y Dawn a su querido piplup junto con Clefary y Sylveon, en el transcurso del ferry se la pasaron de lo más lindo, el muy atento a lo que su novia le pidiera.

La noche llego y nuestra pareja favorita ya estaba en su habitación, Ash estaba callado como quería decir algo pero no podía, empezó a jugar con sus dedos y espero paciente a que su novia saliera del tocador ya que se estaba poniendo su pijama. -¿Qué tienes amor?- dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba por atrás, él estaba nervioso. –Ammm Dawn como somos novios… este… ¿podría… dor..mir contigo?- lo soltó por fin, ella se sorprendió pero sonrió. –Está bien Ash pero te advierto que no intentes algo pervertido e.e para todo hay tiempo- le dijo, él se defendió. –Oye no soy tan pervertido pero el suelo no suena muy cómodo- ella sonrió. –Ya está bien dormiremos juntos.


	16. Chapter 16 Epilogo

**_Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece y con pokemon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

**Fanfiction: Estaremos juntos por siempre 02.**

Ya era hora de partir, Ash y Dawn tomaron el ferry que los llevaría directo a su siguiente aventura, Ash llevaba a su fiel pikachu y Dawn a su querido piplup junto con Clefary y Sylveon, en el transcurso del ferry se la pasaron de lo más lindo, el muy atento a lo que su novia le pidiera.

La noche llego y nuestra pareja favorita ya estaba en su habitación, Ash estaba callado como quería decir algo pero no podía, empezó a jugar con sus dedos y espero paciente a que su novia saliera del tocador ya que se estaba poniendo su pijama. -¿Qué tienes amor?- dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba por atrás, él estaba nervioso. –Ammm Dawn como somos novios… este… ¿podría… dor..mir contigo?- lo soltó por fin, ella se sorprendió pero sonrió. –Está bien Ash pero te advierto que no intentes algo pervertido e.e para todo hay tiempo- le dijo, él se defendió. –Oye no soy tan pervertido pero el suelo no suena muy cómodo- ella sonrió. –Ya está bien dormiremos juntos.

**_FIN._**

**_Epilogo. _**

Aunque la vida les jugo de manera cruel, ellos supieron vencer toda prueba (mentira necesitaron un empujoncito por parte de Serena y Kenny) la cuestión es que desde ese momento se volvieron inseparables, su amor logro pasar por todas las barreras en Johto y Unova donde Ash quedo como campeón y Dawn una coordinadora conocida por todo el mundo tan buena que se le invitaba a la copa Wallace, ambos realmente desarrollaron sus habilidades como entrenadores pokemon y sus equipos eran brutales, hacían garras a cualquier entrenador que se les pusiera enfrente después de todo más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo con esto me refiero a que en sus viajes aprendieron técnicas nuevas, la confianza con sus pokemon creció bastante se podía decir que los pokemon lean la mente de su entrenador y viceversa, su viaje continuo por un tiempo hasta que Ash cumplió sus 22 años junto con Dawn quien tenía 21 ¿Por qué? Sencillo, Ash le pidió matrimonio a Dawn, querían dar el siguiente paso y esto fue lo que paso en plena boda…

En el gran patio de la mansión del profesor Gary Oak se estaba llevando a cabo una ceremonia especial, hoy 2 personas unirían sus vidas y forjarían una bella familia, las sillas eran blancas con unos moños rojos, había una alfombra en el medio que separaba a las sillas (fácil eran unas 300, 150 de un lado y del otro), enfrente estaba el padre quien estaba leyendo las leyes sagradas que Arceus manda, un joven de ojos café oscuro se encontraba completamente nervioso, sabía que ella diría que sí pero aun así tenía un sentimiento de incertidumbre nunca se sabía lo que podía pasar en las bodas sobre todo en esas estúpidas películas románticas.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en santo matrimonio a estos 2 jóvenes…- hablaba el padre quien diría que a Rowan se le daba mejor ser católico que profesor ¿Verdad? Imagínenselo con la vestimenta del padre, curioso.

Dawn estaba espectacular, su vestido era strapless, color blanco tipo como corset tenía incrustado algunas lentejuelas, tenía un buterfree blanco en la esquina derecha de su vestido, cercas de su hombro, el vestido de la cintura para abajo era de una tela más delgada pero con varias capas, como velo blanco, de un lado estaba levantado como si de una cortina se tratase, era sensacional y sexy ahora bien su peinado era una cebolla en alto con su tocado y el hermoso velo, claro no podía faltar el ramo, sus labios estaban pintados de color rojo haciendo que Ash deseara que acabara su sermón el padre para poder comérsela a besos.

-Se ve hermosa D.D. ¿no crees cariño?- cuestiono Zoey a su actual prometido, un chico de cabellos cafés que hace algunos años estaba enamorado de Dawn. –Tienes toda la razón princesa pero te aseguro tú te verás más hermosa en un vestido de esos- contesto Kenny haciendo que su novia se sonrojara.

-Me encantan las bodas- decía nostálgica Serena, se volvió una chica tan sentimental pero lo madura jamás lo dejo, su sabiduría la hacía evitarse problemas con chicos tontos hasta que Kalm , su mejor se le confesó y bueno conociéndolo le dio la oportunidad, actualmente llevan 1 año de novios. –Mi querida Serena, toma un pañuelo.

-Ya era hora de que esos dos dieran el gran paso- dijo un chico de cabellos verdes mientras mecía a un bebe. –Shhh Drew, cielo quiero estar atenta para grabar el momento en que se besen- le replico May a su querido conyugue quien hizo una cara de molestia, se le hacía injusto que tuviera que cuidar al pequeño Shuu mientras ella grababa la boda ¿Por qué no ella cuidaba al bebe y el grababa?. –Amor ¿y si yo gravo?- dialogo con la vaga esperanza de que ella decidiera cuidar a Shuu. –No Drew ahora silencio o te castigo- sentencio la chica y Drew sabía perfectamente a que se refería con "te castigo" así que calladito se miraba mas bonito.

-Yo Dawn te acepto a ti Ash Ketchum como mi esposo, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad para amarte y cuidarte- declaro Dawn con una inmensa felicidad, la vida no podía sonreírle más, cuanto había esperado por el día de su boda y con su ser amado, tomo la argolla y se la coloco al azabache. –Yo Ash te acepto a ti Dawn Berlitz como mi esposa, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad para amarte y protegerte- dijo Ash quien estaba sintiendo una sensación extraña en su pansa ¿las famosas mariposas en el estómago? Quien sabe pero se sentía genial, ella su mejor amiga que paso a ser su novia después su prometida y ahora su esposa, estará en deuda con Arceus por siempre.

-El novio puede besa…- y antes de que Rowan terminara Ash tomo a Dawn por la cintura y la beso con una inmensa pasión, el padre se molestó y le dio un coscorrón interrumpiendo el beso y el aplauso de todos. –Chiquillo insolente, debes esperar a que yo termine la frase cof, cof, cof- explico Rowan, Ash solo se sobo si que le había dolido, era un anciano y pegaba fuerte.

-El novio puede besar a la novia- una vez culminando la frase, Ash se encargó de comerse a su esposa a besos, todos se regocijaron, Delia y Johanna se abrazaron y lloraron de alegría, Satoshi estaba conmocionado por fin su hijo era ya un hombre y había elegido a una buena mujer, después de la ceremonia vinieron las felicitaciones por parte de sus padres y amigos, al final de la campeona y Gary.

-Me gustan las bodas y es un placer haber asistido a la suya lamento que me tenga que retirar pero una campeona nunca descansa- les dio un abrazo y les deseo mucha armonía y sin más se fue la rubia ojiazul. –Sabes Ash por un momento pensé que nunca te casarías- dijo burlonamente el nieto de Oak. –Amor no le digas nada a uno de tus mejores amigos pero para que te digo que no si si, pensé que Ash se quedaría vestir santos jaja- contesto Leaf, algunas cosas nunca cambian ¿cierto?.

-Ya déjenme en paz T.T- se defendía Ash, mientras que Dawn sonreía. –Ash- lo llamaron mientras le ponían una mano en su hombro, el chico al girar no se contuvo y abrazo a su mejor amigo, Brock. -¡Hermano! Creí que no vendrías a mi boda- contesto Ash mientras se daban un fuerte abrazo. -¿Y perderme la boda de mi mejor amigo? Jamás Ketchum eso no.

En el momento de la cena, llego alguien inesperado…

-Ash vengo a ofrecerte un trato que sé que no te podrás negar- manifestó Scott, el mismo que le había propuesto ser el octavo cerebro de la frontera, Ash de inmediato se paró y lo recibió con un abrazo, Scott no había cambiado en nada seguía gordito, con lentes, mismo peinado y su camisa hawaiana. –¿Amor me dejarías a solas con Scott?- pidió dulcemente Ash, Dawn entendió, le dio un beso y fue con sus amigas.

-Veras Ash tú fuiste de los pocos a los que les ofrecí ser uno de los cerebros por que vi potencial en ti y ahora por lo que eh escuchado eres imparable, ya estas casado supongo que no planeas viajar así que ¿te gustaría ser el octavo cerebro en el frente de batalla? Estarás ubicado aquí en Kanto, no tendrás que estar lejos de casa, al aceptar ser uno de nosotros te garantizamos seguridad, una casa y por supuesto tu propio campo de batalla ¿Qué dices?- Scott no tenía pelos en la lengua, el tiraba las cartas sobre la mesa, tenía razón ahora que está por formar una familia con Dawn no puede estar viajando y por lo que sabe ser un campeón seria agotador, solo recordar que su padre tuvo que dejarlos para estar en la liga y ver como Cinthya apenas y tiene tiempo para un helado, en cambio sí acepta ser un cerebro ¿Qué pierde? Estará en su casa, esperando a que los entrenadores lleguen pero lo más importante no estaría lejos de su amada esposa, ya no.

-Scott tenemos un trato- estrecho la mano el azabache, el tipo de lentes sonrió sellando así el trato. –Bien Ash dejare que disfrutes tu boda y su merecida luna de miel, cuando estés listo llámame- se despidió el gordito, Dawn llego con unas bebidas. -¿Todo bien amor?- cuestiono ella. –Dawn, cielo tenemos que hablar…

0o0o0o0

-Así que un cerebro ¿eh? Si es tu deseo amor yo te apoyo, te sigo- dijo sin chistear la ojiazul, Ash abrió los ojos como plato ¿escucho bien? Su amada esposa estaba dispuesta a quedarse con él en Kanto bueno es lógico verdad porque después de todo se dijeron que se apoyarían en las buenas y en las malas pero al chico le entro tanta emoción que la tomo de la cintura y dio varias vueltas con ella, cayendo así en la cama el sobre ella, si ya la boda había acabado y ellos estaban disfrutando su luna de miel en la isla canela.

Sus miradas estaban fijas, sabían que había llegado el momento de entregarse el uno al otro, Ash estaba nervioso solo una vez estuvo a punto de hacer eso y con su amiga Serena pero gracias a Arceus no paso a mayores, ahora haría el amor con quien de verdad lo desea. –Ash, estoy lista para ser tuya- susurro Dawn con un dejo de traviesa.

-Eso me gusta mi amor- confeso el azabache, se besaron dulcemente pero con cada caricia los besos iban aumentando, la calor igual ¿hormonas? Si claro que sí, el la deseaba tanto como ella a él, una cosa llego a la otra y en cuestión de segundos ambos ya estaban sin prenda alguna, mirándose y apreciando la anatomía de cada uno "hermoso" era la palabra que definía lo que veían los ojos de Ash "excitante" era la palabra clave en Dawn.

-Amor antes de seguir con esto tengo un regalo que hacerte- articulo con dificultad Dawn pues Ash le estaba besando el cuello tan deliciosamente, él no quería parar pero ella lo detuvo, lo miro a los ojos y dijo "Valdrá la pena" Ash puso cara de triste ya que anhelaba devorarla como un niño desea comer tanto un pastel, lo dejo en la cama esperando como por 2 minutos y su amiguito ya había vuelto a la normalidad. -¡No! No puedes hacerme esto ¿entendiste? ¿Qué pensara ella?- le susurraba a su amiguito. -¡Vamos reacciona!- dio un pequeño grito no le quedo de otra más que tomar su pene con su mano derecha y hacer ya saben que para no dejar decepcionada a Dawn. –Amoooor- lo llamo Dawn seximente desde el baño, Ash al voltear quedo estético, su esposa se había puesto un babydall que estaba compuesto por un sostén negro con lentejuelas, calzón negro con encaje y por ultimo una bata de velo color roja, sus labios también estaban de color rojo, su cabello suelto haciéndola ver tremendamente buena, ese brasear hacia que sus pechos resaltaran y bueno ya no fue problema que su amigo se pusiera recto otra vez.

-Esta noche no la olvidaremos mi amor- soltó Dawn y sin esperar una reacción de Ash corrió hacia la cama, se posó sobre él y bueno ya no puedo ser más explícita una cosa llego a la otra, ambos se entregaron en cuerpo y alma por último el joven Ash dejo su semilla en Dawn, cayeron rendidos victimas de Morfeo.

0o0o0o0o0

-Bien patrón ¿Seguro que así es como quiere que sea la estructura de su campo de batalla?- cuestiono el arquitecto. –Si así lo quiero, mi esposa y yo estuvimos trabajando en el diseño y ese nos gustó- contesto el azabache mientras abraza a su mujer, sus pokemon ¿Qué es de ellos? Bueno están libres en el gran patio de nuestra pareja favorita XD, Pikachu y Buneary no perdieron el tiempo ahora son papas de 6 crias, 3 pichus y 3 bunearys. –Ok señor Ketchum, usted decide nosotros solo asemos el trabajo.

6 meses después.

-Aquí esta sr y sra Ketchum les presento el 8vo campo de batalla para el frente de batalla- dialogo el arquitecto mientras ordenaba a su pokemon staraptor que quitara la gran manta que cubría todo el gimnasio, Ash y Dawn quedaron maravillados, era como ellos lo planearon, mitad pikachu y mitad buneary aparte que tenía juegos como un parque de diversiones y el campo de batalla era rotativo, agua, hierva o roca solamente. –Ahora si ya puedes ser oficialmente un cerebro- declaro Scott quien llegaba justo en el momento preciso. -¡Scott! Siempre a tiempo ¿Verdad?.

-Cuanto tiempo, les sentó de maravilla estar aquí en Kanto- inicio la conversación el tipo de lentes. –Sí y estoy más que preparado para cualquier entrenador- contesto extasiado Ash. –Eso me alegra pero recuerda que antes de pelear contigo tendrán que vencer a Anabel y Brandon que son huesos duros de roer jaja- soltó Scott, Dawn lo invito a cenar para seguir charlando y el gordito digamos que no pudo negarse ya que la esposa del azabache cocinaba muy rico.

-Entonces Dawn ahora que eres mundialmente conocida como gran coordinadora ¿Qué haces?- pregunto el gordito mientras comía la exquisitez que preparo ella. –Bueno cada vez que hay una copa Wallace soy jueza y en los grandes concursos de Sinnoh me toman en cuenta para juez, me pagan por eso y muy bien- dialogo la azulita.

7 meses más tarde…

-¿Cómo es posible que un cerebro como tu venciera a mi mega-altaria?- se dijo a sí mismo un entrenador que logro vencer a todos los cerebros menos al azabache. –Sencillo porque tú al ver mi campo de batalla que está en un parque de diversiones te lo tomaste a la ligera, te confiaste y eso fue lo que te llevo a la perdición, un consejo que te daré es que no juzgues a un libro por su portada ¿está bien, Jonathan?- dijo Ash mientras le estrechaba la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, el chico acepto y le dio una sonrisa. –Está bien Ash pero para la próxima te venceré- fulmino el chico confiado. –Adelante, ancio nuestra próxima batalla.

0o0o0o0o0

-¡¿Qué?! Mi amor ¿Estas segura?- exclamo el azabache mientras la sujetaba de los hombros no podía creer lo que su esposa le estaba diciendo. –Si cariño, me hice la prueba y salió positiva pero si quieres y para estar seguros podemos hacer una de sangre con Brock- contesto ella sonriéndole. –Me harás el hombre más feliz del mundo- dijo el para después abrazarla acto seguido sobo su barriga y le deposito un beso. –Hola pequeño hijo, ya quiero conocerte.

0o0o0 En una celebración especial con los cerebros y Scott o0o0o0

-Mi esposa y yo queremos darles la noticia de que seré papa- pronuncio feliz el azabache, todos sus amigos lo felicitaron, Anabel de todo corazón les deseo un bien pues ella con el tiempo entendió que Ash no le correspondía sin embargo había alguien que la amaba desde hace algún tiempo y se llama Brandon ¿Quién lo diría verdad? Su relación por el momento era un secreto ya que no querían causar algún problema, todo iba bien para ellos y con la noticia de Ash y Dawn, eso había que celebrarlo. –Esto hay que festejarlo como se merece- dijo Anabel sacando una botella de sake, sirviéndole a cada a uno menos a Dawn, ella celebro con agua xD.

Después de dar la buena noticia a sus amigos de la frontera, se la dieron a sus padres quienes reaccionaron de una manera algo extraña, no podían creer que serían abuelos y tan jóvenes aunque por otro lado ya anhelaban conocer al bebe, Satoshi se emocionó tanto que beso a Delia muchas beses en la boca y a su hijo en la frente, frotándole la cabeza diciéndole que así se hace. Sus amigos May y Drew, Cintya, Brock todos ellos y los demás estaban muy felices, hasta las chicas le regalaron ropa de niña y los amigos de Ash ropa de varón.

-Sera niña yo sé- contesto May, Iris, Cinthya y Serena. –Se equivocan será un gran hombre como nosotros- contesto Cilian mientras que los demás asentían, Ash y Dawn estaban con gotas estilo anime.

-Sea lo que sea varón o mujer les pediré que me dejen encargarme del embarazo de Dawn, como tu mejor amigo y por el buen doctor que soy Ash te lo pido- dialogo Brock pues quería que ese bebe naciera sano y salvo. –Muy bien yo no tengo objeción sé que cuidaras muy bien a mi esposa y le recomendaras lo mejor después de todo Shuu estuvo a tu cargo y míralo ya esta enorme- contesto Ash.

0o0o0o 11 años más tarde 0o0o0

Ash y Dawn que un día prometieron "estar juntos por siempre" ahora son padres de un bello niño llamado Satoshi en honor a su abuelo, un chico realmente sano y muy brillante amante tanto de los concursos pokemon como de las batallas si por el fuera ya habría comenzado su viaje desde los 7 años, ya que contaba con un gran conocimiento pero no podía romper las reglas ni hablar, en ocasiones su padre le emprestaba un pokemon y tenían una batalla era obvio quien siempre ganaba sin embargo el azabache le decía que lo hacía de maravilla a pesar de su edad.

-_Estamos transmitiendo la batalla de Elioth un hábil entrenador que ahora se encuentra peleando con el gran campeón Satoshi Ketchum, una calurosa batalla, el mega-sceptile de Elioth es un gran pokemon y no se da por vencido pero Satoshi tiene una arma bajo la manga, blaziken o deberíamos llamarlo mega-blaziken ¿tú que dices Jessi?_\- cuestiona el cronista de nombre James. –_Esto se pone cada vez más interesante, James ese chiquillo tiene un gran potencial_\- dialogo la pelifiusha.

-¡Yo Sato Ketchum! ¡el próximo campeón!- exclama emocionado un pequeño de cabellos azules, ojos cafés oscuros con unas "N" en sus mofletes, tomo a prinplup de peluche. -¡Rayo de hielo!- grito mientras lanzaba al peluche hacia la puerta. -¡Yo! ¡el próximo campeón! ¡una leyenda!- seguía alborotado, subió a su cama y empezó a brincar en ella mientras miraba como terminaba el programa y a unos escasos minutos de ver como acaba su madre habré la puerta molesta junto con su padre quien mostraba una sonrisa.

-¡Satoshi! Ya van a ser las 11 pm ¿Por qué no has dormido?- lo regaño Dawn, ella se había convertido en una maravillosa madre, tan amorosa pero severa a la vez, Ash estaba feliz, sabía que esa chica seria la mujer perfecta para madre de sus hijos, Sato solo bajo de la cama y recogió el peluche. –Lo se mama pero no puedo dormir, estoy muy emocionado por mi viaje- se defendía mientras ponía el peluche en su lugar. –Nada jovencito, te castigare cuando vuelvas de tu viaje…- empezaba a decir Dawn, a veces exageraba un poco pero ¿Qué esperaban? Si es su único hijo por el momento y lo protegía mucho, Ash la tomo de la mano. –Cariño asustaras al niño, déjalo ya es un hombresito mañana inicia su viaje- trato de defenderlo Ash pero Dawn lo dejo callado. –Si amor, quieres que le pase ¿lo mismo que a ti?- cuestiono ella con mirada traviesa recordando cuando Ash les conto sobre inicio de viaje.

-Eres cruel mi cielo- dijo el azabache mientras le sonreía y le daba un beso, Sato no aguanto la curiosidad y se acercó, su padre quien lo cargo. –Mami ¿Qué le paso a papa en su viaje?- interrogo, Dawn entro al cuarto para buscar la pijama de su hijo, Ash lo dejo en la cama, Sato se cambió el pans rápido y la camisa se le atoro, su madre suspiro le recordaba tanto a su esposo, le ayudo un poco, lo acostaron y le dieron un beso. –Lo que le paso a tu padre fue que se le hizo tarde y no consiguió ningún pokemon pero el profesor tenía a pikachu y se lo dio solo porque lo aprecia pero recuerda que Gary dijo que no tendría piedad contigo solo por ser hijo de Ash Ketchum ehhh.

-Padre ¿de verdad? Me cuesta creer que pikachu era así es decir son tan unidos aunque ahora ya está muy viejo pikachu- dijo Sato. –Ya hijo no me hagas recordar ese día T.T era tan guapo e inocente.

-Así déjalo Sato, pero se pone peor cuando le recordamos el día en que perdió con Tobias- le susurro Dawn a su hijo, pero demasiado tarde Ash ya se encontraba en modo fetal. –Lo escuche…

-No seas dramático amor, bueno descansa bebe- y sin mas los padres partieron de la alcoba del pequeño ¿Quién diría que ese chiquillo correría con la misma… debería llamarla "suerte" o "mala suerte"?.

-Bueno cariño me voy al domo de batalla ya que últimamente creo que Brandon se ha suavizado un poco, han llegado muchos entrenadores hasta acampan para batirse conmigo- explico el azabache, le da un beso a su esposa y sale a trabajar como todo buen padre, eran alrededor de las 8 am asi que Dawn decidió ir a comprar víveres pensando que su hijo si lograría despertarse a las 10 am para elegir a su pokemon.

0o0o0 A las 5 de la mañana en la habitación de Sato 0o0o0

-¿Qué pokemon elijes Sato? Charmander, Squirtle o Bulbasaur- cuestiona el profesor Oak, el chiquillo estaba entusiasmado, ver las 3 pokebolas lo ponía en una decisión difícil, toma una y exclamo " ¡Charmander, ve!" sin embargo lo que en realidad paso es que tomo su reloj que estaba en su buro, al lado de su cama y lo arrojo contra la pared rompiéndolo, es irónico que eso mismo le haya ocurrido a Ash pero hey por eso conoció a su mejor amigo pikachu y por pikachu conoció a la azulita.

0o0o0 Hora actual 11:45 am 0o0o0

Sato empezaba a estirarse para despertar bien, los rayos de sol le sentaron de maravilla, hoy nada podría arruinar su día, se tallo los ojos, se levantó de la cama y es entonces ve su reloj hecho pedazos en el piso. -¿Qué rayos?- fue lo que salió de su boca, esto lo alarmo "me pasara como mi padre" pensó de inmediato, salió corriendo de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y escucho a su madre cocinando, camino despacio para que esta no notara que aún no se había ido pero las madres tienen el sexto sentido. –Satoshi Ketchum Berlitz ¿te quedaste dormido?- dijo Dawn mientras ponía el desayuno en la mesa.

-¡No madre! ¡regreso iré por mi pokemon!- salió corriendo rumbo al laboratorio del profesor Oak Gary, Dawn suspiro era igual a su padre sin embargo noto que su hijo olvido su mochila y la gorra que su padre le había regalado, una gorra negra y en medio tenía un emblema de Kanto color rojo, como buena madre que es tomo las cosas y salió en dirección a con el profesor.

-¡Profesor! ¡espere!- gritaba mientras corría a toda prisa Sato, su pijama ya estaba toda empapada del sudor, llego agitado y recargo sus manos en su rodillas para descansar algo. –Muchacho ¿pero qué horas de llegar son estas?- reprendió Gary a Sato. –Igual que tu papa- soltó el profesor sonriendo.

-Lo siento pero por favor dígame que aún tiene un pokemon para mí, después de tanto pensarlo me decidí por charmander- dijo el ojicafe recuperando el aliento.

-Lo siento ya se lo llevaron al igual que squirtle y bulbasaur- pronuncio de manera cruel Gary, después de todo él no tenía la culpa que Sato se quedara dormido, el chiquillo empezó a sollozar ¿Qué haría ahora? Ayer en la noche se burlaba de su papa y ahora se repitió la historia.

-Oh vamos Gary al igual que el profesor debes tener un pokemon extra que le puedas dar a mi querido Sato- dialogo tranquila Dawn mientras que su hijo la abrazo para ocultar su rostro lleno de lágrimas y unos moquitos escurriéndole. –Si tengo…- y antes de que pudiera continuar, las lágrimas y mocos de Sato desaparecieron para mostrar una gran sonrisa. -¡Por favor! Yo lo quiero- dijo seguro de sí mismo. –Bien pero no sé si lo puedas dominar- dijo tangente Gary, camino hasta dentro junto con el peliazul y le entrego la pokebola junto con su dex y sus 5 pokebolas. –Escucha este pokemon es eevee y es un poco rebelde tendrás que hacerte su amigo de buena manera ¿entendido?- Sato no hizo mucho caso a lo que le dijo, él estaba tan feliz de tener a su primer pokemon, quería ya entrenarlo y tener batallas, hacer un arsenal tan bueno como el de su padre para derrotar a su abuelo y después a su padre. -¡Gracias!- dijo y salió corriendo sin embargo fue detenido por un grito de su madre. -¡Satoshi!.

-Olvidas tu mochila, ya le empaque todas tus cosas, tu cepillo de dientes, calzones limpios, tu ds para que no te aburras, un mapa para que no te pierdas como tu papa lo hizo…- seguía diciendo la lista de cosas que puso en su mochila y el pobre niño tenía cara de fastidio ¿había algo peor que tu madre te dijera "calzones limpios por que se que no los lavarás"? yo creo que sí, el hecho de que la hija de Gary estuviera ahí viéndolo, se llama Leaf y se parece en todo a Gary a excepción que su cabello es largo como el de su mama, también estaba Ziggy, el hijo de Misty y Rudy , quien se estaba burlando cruelmente y por ultimo su mejor amigo Takeshi quien solo tenía una gota estilo anime.

-Bueno cariño te dejo en buenas manos con tu lindo pokemon- se despide Dawn, le da un beso en su cabeza y se va a casa. –Valla sí que eres patético Satoshi- dijo Ziggy, un niño de ojos azules con el cabello café como su padre, le encantan los pokemon tipo agua como su madre así que el que si llego temprano y eligió a squirtle. –Va cállate Ziggy, tengo un pokemon mucho mejor que tu squirtle y es eevee- dijo feliz Sato.

-Ya verás que podrás lograr tu meta Sato, vencer a tu abuelo y después a tu padre- lo animo la linda Leaf, cosa que hizo sonrojar al peliazul. –Satoshi algún día te enfrentare con mi bulbasaur pero ¿qué te parece si hacemos tregua y viajamos juntos los 4?- dijo Takeshi, idéntico a su madre, Lucy una de los cerebros sin embargo tenía ese don de la cocina como su padre.

-Lo siento yo no viajo con perdedores- dijo Ziggy, esto hizo hervir al azabache. -¿A quién le dices perdedor? ¡tengamos una batalla pokemon!- grito colérico Sato, odiaba que Ziggy siempre lo tratara de esa manera.

-Olvídalo, la tendremos cuando tengas al menos 5 medallas solo así me demostraras que eres un buen rival, tendrás que conseguirlas en 10 días ¿Qué dices Sato? ¿tienes palabra de hombre o no?- ese Ziggy sí que era un tonto.

-Piérdete Ziggy, Sato te hará pedazos en la liga añil y tu quedaras en ridículo- dijo Leaf Oak, y bueno así comienza el viaje de Satoshi Ketchum Berlitz al lado de sus 2 buenos amigos Leaf Oak y Takeshi claro que su rival no puede faltar y ese es Ziggy.

0o0o0 Meses después, en el frente de batalla 0o0o0

-Papa no sabes cuánto espere este momento, ¡Umbreon, ve!- dialogo Satoshi, Ash por supuesto estaba mas que ansioso, mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la primera batalla que tendría con su hijo de cierta forma "licita" prometía mucho ya que desde pequeño vio que tenía potencial. -¡Ve, sceptile!- exclamo el azabache, la energía que despedían ambos entrenadores era asombrosa. –No creas que le tengo miedo a ese pokemon ¡mega-piedra activada! ¡mega-umbreon!.

-Veamos qué tan bueno eres, ahora todos los pokemon tienen mega- refunfuño el ojicaramel. -¡Mega-sceptile!.

¡Esta historia llego a su final para nuestra pareja pearl pero para Satoshi y sus amigos solo es el comienzo de una gran aventura!

To be continued…


End file.
